El corazón del ángel
by FemaleDark
Summary: (Después de Luna Nueva)... Los Cullen abandonaron Forks dejando a Bella atrás; Después de dos años, reciben una invitación que revelará un pasado lleno de secretos que los hará cuestionarse la realidad en la que viven. Mientras el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, amenazados por una profecía, están dispuestos a desatar una guerra para conseguir el poder absoluto.
1. Prólogo

_Apreciado Carlisle._

_Me doy a la tarea de escribirte personalmente esta carta solicitando tu presencia y la de toda tu familia en Volterra dentro de 2 semanas, es nuestro deseo que asistan al gran baile en celebración del clan Volturi._

_Me tomó la libertad de prepárales habitaciones para que puedan pasar unos días en el castillo. Espero contar con su presencia._

_Aro_

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas ... Esta es una nueva idea que salió de mi mente loca, gracias a varios libros, varias canciones y varias películas mi mente comenzó a divagar y aquí esta el resultado.**

**La verdad es que había pensado mucho sobre sí publicarla o no, pero creo que el que no arriesga no gana ... ¿verdad?**

**Debo aclarar que los temas que se van a tratar sin preocupaciones mis creencias, ni quiero ofender a nadie. Hay que tomarlo como solo una historia y espero que se diviertan leyendo, como yo me divierto escribiendo. Me gustaría saber que querían. Gracias**

* * *

*** NOTA IMPORTANTE * **

**¡POR FIN! Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy comienza las actualizaciones de los capítulos renovados. **

**Les van a parecer un tanto diferentes, pero la dirección en la que íbamos es la misma. Se van a entender mejor las cosas (o eso digo yo). **

**Díganme que les parecen, ¿Qué creen que pase con nuestros personajes?**


	2. Familia

(Alice POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terminó de leer Carlisle en voz alta.

Podía notar a todos tensos; Desde que Carlisle dejó de servir a Aro son pocas las veces que ha sido invitado a Volterra. El clan Vulturi no es amistoso con ningún vampiro, solo hacen visitas sociales para reclutar a alguien o en su defecto para ejecutarlo. Definitivamente no es casualidad que Aro nos enviara esa carta.

— ¿Puedes ver algo? —me preguntó. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, es fácil ver el futuro cuando las visiones te llegan solas, pero cuando tú tratas de buscar que va a pasar el día de mañana puedes tardar horas intentándolo.

— Solo nos veo llegando a Volterra —respondí indecisa. Carlisle me respondió con una mueca de decepción.

— No hemos hecho nada—. Emmett dijo pensativo— ¿O sí?

Carlisle suspiró y nos miró a todos negando o convenciéndose que no habíamos hecho nada que alertara a los Vulturi.

No necesitaba ser Jasper para saber que estaba intrigado igual que nosotros, pero en su rostro había un retazo de miedo y preocupación.

— ¡¿Nada?! —explotó Rosalie— Haber tenido a una humana de mascota ¿Crees que es nada?

Esme hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar las palabras de Rose, todos miramos a mi hermana pero nadie le respondió.

Mi hermana golpeó su tacón contra el piso y caminó enfurecida a su habitación. Emmett nos hizo un gesto de disculpa ante la actitud de su esposa.

—Está preocupada por nosotros —la disculpo Esme mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett.

—Carlisle también está preocupado —habló Jasper a la defensiva, mientras caminaba hacia mí. Con un suspiro pesado se dejó caer en el sillón junto a mí.

—Debemos estar tranquilos —suspiró Emmett.— Quizás es algo sin sentido y nosotros nos estamos imaginando cosas. —su voz sonaba optimista.

—¿Está la decisión tomada? —nos preguntó Esme, nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros mirando a nuestro padre. Carlisle asintió.

—Alice, creo que deben... — se giró Carlisle con una mueca pensativa en sus labios.

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpí. —Yo me encargo de nuestro guardarropa —trate de sonreír.

—¡¿Enserio van a ignorar esto?! —Rose no pudo contener su coraje y se asomó por la escalera— Nos matarán.

—Rose, por favor —le suplicó Emmett.

—No. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal y todos lo sabemos —todos bajamos la mirada avergonzados. Nadie estaba orgulloso de las decisiones que hemos tomado estos últimos años.

—No debimos dejarla —susurró y desapareció por las escaleras de nuevo. Nadie se animó a seguirla, sabíamos que tenía razón. Todos estábamos arrepentidos de lo que hicimos pero Edward nos convenció que era lo mejor para mi hermanita.

—Fue mi culpa —Japer habló— Si no hubiera perdido el control ese día...

—No fue tu culpa —Emmett le respondió serio.

—Claro que sí, yo me hubiera ido y ustedes seguirían con ella.

—Hermano, no puedes luchar contra lo que somos— Emmett siguió hablándole— Somos una familia.

Carlisle, Esme y yo le sonreímos. Tome la mano de mi esposo para darle ánimo, normalmente él nos modificaba las emociones con su don y nos hacía sentir mejor, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ayudarlo y eso me entristece más de lo que ya estoy.

—Una familia que está rota por mi culpa —su voz se quebró.

Emmett suspiró y negó pero ya no habló más. Nos quedamos callados mirando a Jasper que ocultaba su rostro en sus manos. Traté de proyectarle la mayor cantidad de tranquilidad para calmarlo.

—Ahí dice toda la familia—, comentó mi esposo levantando la cara y señalando la carta que aún estaba en la mesa. Esme miró a Carlisle esperanzada.

Han pasado cerca de dos años sin veamos a Edward, la comunicación que teníamos con él era cuando llamaba a Esme una vez al mes mientras la convencía que estaba bien y mientras ella le contaba sobre nosotros, nuestras actividades, aunque siempre eran las mismas, cada llamada era su intento de persuadirlo para que volviera con nosotros, pero su respuesta siempre era "no puedo".

Después de lo que pasó con en Forks, mi hermano vino con nosotros a Alaska pero sólo duro un par de días y se fue, dijo que necesitaba distraerse y que no debíamos volver con bella por nada del mundo.

Nosotros simplemente solo existimos, cazamos cuando es necesario y seguimos existiendo. El clan Denalí trató de ayudarnos, venían todos los días a hablar con nosotros para tratar de distraernos, pero al poco tiempo se dieron por vencidos.

Eleazar ayudó a Carlisle a conseguir un trabajo en el Hospital, se va desde temprano y a veces dobla o triplica turnos, sé que no puede vernos en nuestra miseria.

Esme se dedica leer, ya no se dedicaba a restaurar su jardín, ni modificaba cosas de la casa cómo solía hacerlo, a veces se va a congresos fuera de la ciudad y pasa hasta una semana fuera de casa, supongo que le sucede lo mismo que a Carlisle.

Emmett sale todos los días. Se pasa horas corriendo por el bosque o solo rompiendo árboles. Cuando vuelve solo se encierra en su habitación junto con Rosalie. Ella no sale de su habitación y si sale solo nos reclama por "sufrir por una insignificante humana", pero sé que extraña vernos como cuando estaba Bella.

Mi Jasper, trata de estar lejos de nosotros el mayor tiempo posible, supongo que nuestras emociones son demasiado para él y sumándose la culpa que siente por lo que pasó ese día, el pobre no puede. Yo trato de ayudarlo pero también extraño a mi hermanita, me hace mucha falta y me siento tan triste siempre, que no tengo ganas de salir de compras, todos somos diferentes sin ella.

—Si tú le llamas... —la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mi ensoñación. Miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa apagada

—Ya intenté hacer que volviera —se lamentó Esme— pero siempre me da largas.

—Háblale de la carta que nos llegó —Carlisle se la extendió— Dile que es solo por esta ocasión.

—Es probable que acepte —comenté— Edward hará lo necesario por nuestra seguridad.

—Bien, lo haré —Esme le respondió con voz optimista. Debíamos convencer a Edward que nos acompañara, Aro estaría disgustado si no asistimos todos a su gran baile y no sabemos si podía tomar represalias con nuestra familia.

—Bueno, creo que todos ya saben qué hacer.

Carlisle tomo su maletín y salió rumbo al hospital. Jasper subió a la habitación para hablar con Jenkins para conseguir el vuelo y los documentos necesarios. Esme caminó al despacho de Carlisle para llamarle a mi hermanito. Emmett salió al bosque.

—¡Rose! —grite subiendo las escaleras, debo hablar con ella para salir de compras.

—Rose vamos al centro com... —Dije entrando a su habitación.

—Vámonos —me rugió antes de poder completar mi frase. Bueno eso fue rápido.

Bajamos al garaje y tomamos el Mercedes de Carlilse, condujo cerca de 50 min al tope de velocidad que la maquina le daba y llegamos al centro comercial. Se bajó y me apresure a seguirla, ¿qué demonios le pasa?

Entramos y comenzamos nuestro recorrido por las tiendas, conforme entrabamos y salíamos de cada tienda Rose fue mejorando su humor.

—Mira, vamos a esa —me apuntó una tienda con demasiados vestidos en el escaparate.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte mientras entrabamos.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió distraída. Levante una ceja en su dirección.

—Me molesta que Edward nos obligara a irnos —hizo una mueca— Forks es mi hogar. Ahí podíamos tener una vida casi normal sin preocuparnos por el sol.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano nos tenemos que mudar —le recordé.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero tarde —hizo un puchero imitándome.

—Extrañas a Bella —confirme con insuficiencia.

—¿Qué? —dio un pequeño grito— Claro que no.

Le lancé mi mirada acusadora.

—Quizás —rodo los ojos— pero si le dices a alguien sobre eso, lo negaré hasta mi muerte —me amenazó.

—Rose, tú no puedes morir —me reí.

—Exactamente —sonrío y se metió al probador con 3 vestidos.

Seguimos con nuestras compras hasta que el centro comercial cerró, bueno quizás más tarde y por eso hicieron que tres guardias de seguridad nos escoltaran con cierto temor hasta nuestro auto. Por favor, que les pueden hacer dos señoritas indefensas con 15 bolsas cada una.

El camino a casa fue más tranquilo, con Rose más calmada y yo un poco más alegre por haber salido de compras, pasamos todo el trayecto hablamos como las hermanas que somos, nos hacía falta este tipo de banalidades.

Cuando llegamos a casa se podía decir que era temprano. El sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las heladas montañas anunciando que casi era hora de que amaneciera. Guardamos las compras y bajamos con la familia Emmett y Jasper miraban divertidos a Esme y ella miraba el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la quinta vez que le marca —nos contó Emmett— y es la quinta vez que le cuelga.

Todos soltamos una carcajada mientras ella nos fulminaba con la mirada.

—Te amamos mamá —le sonreímos.

Esme le llamó a mi hermano seis veces antes de que él le tomara la llamada, le contó de la invitación de los Vulturi, agregó unos cuantos reclamos, suplicas y lloriqueos pero finalmente logró convencerlo de volver con nosotros.

Bueno, por lo menos para asistir a Volterra.

Nos volvió a llamar poco después avisándonos que su vuelo llegaría dentro de varias horas, si no es que hasta mañana, así que mi familia y yo teníamos tiempo de salir a cazar. Pasar tiempo con vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana no será una experiencia sencilla y debemos estar preparados.

Después de cazar, me dispuse a venir al aeropuerto a buscar a mi hermano. Aprovechando que casi era media noche tome el convertible de Rosalie para llegar más rápido.

Pase unos momentos sentada en el auto y la puerta del copiloto se abrió. La silueta de mi hermano se acomodó en el asiento y me miró.

—Parece que envejeciste— saludé efusivamente a Edward.

—Hola Alice —rodó los ojos. — Yo también te extrañé.

—Lo sé —le respondí con una sonrisa.

La primera parte del viaje la pasamos en silencio, él iba mirando por la ventana y yo me mantenía atenta al camino.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude observar a mi hermano, su cabello está más despeinado que de costumbre, grandes y obscuras ojeras marcan sus ojos negros por la sed, sus ropas están desgastadas y sucias, su mirada perdida en el camino, sin ese brillo de esperanza que tenida desde que conoció a…

—Alice, deja de examinarme —Ups. Me atrapó— ¿cómo están todos?

—Están —respondí con una sonrisa amarga— no ha pasado la gran cosa.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, regresó su mirada a la carretera.

—Pero —hice un poco de tensión— tenemos unas cuantas sorpresas.

Hice un pequeño baile de felicidad y el me miró un poco preocupado pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Te extrañé duende —me dio un ligero empujón.

—Lo sé —respondí sonriendo— también te extrañamos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerle eso a Esme.

—No puedo soportarlo, Alice. —me dijo con voz rota.

—¡¿Y crees que nosotros sí?! —Exploté— No eres el único que sufre, no somos los mismos.

Edward me miro cabizbajo, la tristeza en su rostro es evidente pero no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer.

—Si no fuera por tu maldito egoísmo —mis ojos pican con lágrimas que no pueden salir. — Si ya no la querías solo te hubieras ido, nosotros pudimos quedarnos con ella.

—¡¿Mi egoísmo?! —Gritó— Tu marido fue el que se lanzó por ella.

—¡No lo hizo intencionalmente! —Grité de regreso— Tú mejor que nadie sabe que nuestros instintos son fuertes.

—Su vida estaba en peligro junto a nosotros —me replicó— fue lo mejor para ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —grité— La seguridad de Bella, el bien de Bella, la protección de Bella... ¿Y su felicidad para cuándo? —mi voz se quebró en un sollozo.

—¡Estará bien y va a ser feliz! —me gruñó Edward.

—¡Ya era feliz con nosotros! —le gruñí de regreso.

—Nos olvidará y continuará con su vida —susurró dolido— Tendrá su vida humana feliz.

—Déjame verla —supliqué— solo un pequeño vistazo.

—No, Alice.

—¡Para asegurarnos que está bien! —volví a gritar.

—Basta Alice —me gruño mientras me estacionaba. Se bajó de dando un portazo.

Metí el automóvil al garaje y me dispuse a entrar a la casa. Esme y Carlisle estaban recibiendo a Edward en la puerta.

—Lo lamento mamá —Edward la abrazo y después a Carlisle.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y sentí la tranquilidad apoderarse de mí.

—Gracias Jazz —sonreí entre sus brazos.

Emmett se acercó a Edward y sin mencionar ninguna palabra le dio un apretón fuerte en el hombro. Rosalie caminó hasta quedar frente a mi hermano, se le quedó mirando fijamente, él solo bajó la mirada, siguieron así unos instantes y de repente sonó un golpe seco.

—Ni siquiera puedes vernos a los ojos —le gritó después de golpearlo.

—Lo lamento Rosalie —Edward susurró tratando de componerse.

—Tus disculpas no valen nada para mí —la voz de mi hermana destilaba veneno— Prueba con una humana que está en Forks

Mi hermano solo siguió mirando al vacío y se encogió más.

—Ella quizás sí las merezca —hablo Rose entre dientes.

—Así que, Edward, ¿por fin decidiste dar la cara? — la voz de Zack resonó en el living.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Que les parecío?


	3. Zackiel

(Alice POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Así que, Edward, ¿por fin decidiste dar la cara? - La voz de Zack resonó en el living._

Mi hermano encuentra la mirada confundido, buscando a su alrededor.

Por supuesto no conocía esa voz, y menos se esperaba que la persona estaría familiarizada con su nombre.

\- ¿Quién es? —Edward perdió la pregunta al aire esperando que alguien de nosotros respondiera. Nosotros solo nos miramos esperando que algunos se animen a explicar.

—Lo lamento —Zack apareció en la mitad de la escalera - ¿Dónde quedaría mis modales?

Edward se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos miraron asombro y tristeza al ver al desconocido de ojos castaños y cabello chocolate. Sé exactamente a quien le recordó.

Zack no le importa importancia a la fija mirada que se le brindaba y bajó los últimos escalones con elegancia mientras se acerca a la desesperación a mi hermano.

—Por favor, permítanme presentarme —Zack nos miró cómo esperaba que le otorgáramos permiso, todos asentimos sin decir una palabra.

—Soy Zackiel —estiró su mano hacia mi hermano esperando que la tomara— soy hijo biológico de Esmeralda.

El rostro de Edward fue todo un poema, asombro, extrañeza, duda, eran solo pocas emociones que se notaban en su rostro. Conozco el sentimiento, nosotros habíamos pasado por ese mismo shock cuando apareció Zack en nuestras vidas.

Recién que nos habíamos cambiado a la casa en Alaska y al poco tiempo que Edward decidió irse. En la puerta de la casa apareció un humano con una sonrisa encantadora en el rosto, por la ubicación remota creí que era un excursionista que se había perdido entre la densidad del bosque, pero cuando me identifiqué si se consideró Esme no supe que decir.

Con mi don, estoy acostumbrada a saber las cosas antes de que pasen, pero no tuve ninguna visión antes de eso. Carlisle se acercó juntó a mí a la puerta y sonriendo saludó al humano y lo arrastró dentro de la casa mientras llamaba a Esme.

Ella llegó sollozando hasta él y lo abrazo. El humano se dejó de hacer sin quejarse mientras que de calmarla. Cuando pudo contener su emoción y hablar, nos explicó que Zack es su hijo biológico, de la vida que tuvo antes de que Carlisle la convirtiera, esa fue toda la información que nos dio.

Al principio no le creímos, incluso nos reímos. No era posible que un joven humano de apariencia de aproximadamente 23 años fuera de hijo de una vampira de 125 años.

Zackiel solo se limitó a decir que no era humano, Esme solo asintió dándole la razón y nos pidió que dejáramos el tema porque no íbamos a obtener más información.

Con el paso de los días, nos acostumbramos a la presciencia de Zack, y al olor de la comida cuando Esme le preparaba para que se alimente.

Su personalidad y su humor se notaban en la casa, era alguien que increíblemente sabía muchas cosas sobre hechos históricos, sobre fenómenos que sucedieron y por supuesto, sabia de nosotros a la perfección.

Podíamos pasar horas hablando con él y te hipnotizaba con su voz, hacía que le prestaras atención. Jasper y Carlisle sin duda eran los que pasaban más tiempo con él. Emmett estaba encantado de tener a alguien que jugara video jugos con él y Rosalie a veces lo invitaba al garaje a la ayuda con los autos.

A pesar de que teníamos renuentemente a Zack para que nos ayudara a distraernos, no dejábamos de pensar en Forks, mucho menos dejábamos de pensar en Bella.

—Eso no es posible —cuando reacciono, la voz de mi hermano estaba cargada de negación y un poco de diversión.

—Ambos sabemos que Esme tuvo una vida antes de conocer a Carlisle —Zack se encogió de hombros. No es tan sorprendente.

—De ser su hijo tendrías casi 100 años. Y no eres vampiro —Edward razonó.

—Gracias al cielo, no lo soy —Zack forzó una sonrisa— Pero no soy humano.

ExactamenteQué eres? —Me animé a preguntarle, si estaba dispuesto a hablar tenía que improvisar.

—Un ángel —Me respondió cuadrando los hombros. Todos abrimos exageradamente los ojos ante su respuesta, detrás de mí Emmett soltó una carcajada

No existen los ángeles —Edward vio receloso. Zack soltó una tumba carcajada y negó divertido.

No existen los demonios —sus labios de mostraban una risa burlona— No existen los licántropos. No existen los vampiros.

—Para los humanos, no existe otra raza más que ellos —cuentan una ceja de manera despectiva— Y resultan que estoy en una habitación rodeada de siete seres mitológicos.

—Hay un mundo de secretos detrás del mundo que conocemos —terminó con voz grave.

—Podrías explicanos todo esto —Emmett hizoun puchero suplicante a Esme— no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Cuando Carlisle me encontró en ese acantilado —ella comenzó a contar— no me había tirado para matarme. En realidad esa fue la versión que se me puede contar contar.

—Yo también era un ángel, Nací siendo una _virtud_ , es algo así como el rango o la jerarquía en la que naces y cada rango tiene un propósito en particular. Yo debería ser un soporte para que el _caelum_ funcione. Tenía un esposo, dos hijos y una vida de la cual estaba satisfecha.

—Un día en una de las pocas misiones en la tierra que se me encomendaban, encontré a Carlisle, recuerdo que estaba casi recién convertido, se rechazó a sí mismo —miró tiernamente a su esposo— así que decidí ayudar un poco a que comprendiera su nueva vida en su nueva vida.

—Después volví para otra misión y me lastimé la pierna, él ya trabajaba cómo médico en un hospital y le tocó atenderme. Pero, obviamente, regresaré al Caelum, pero no podría evitar que anhelar esté en la tierra con él —sonrió triste - mi hija se dio cuenta y podría ayudarme.

Zack resoplo al escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre. Se hizo espacio entre nosotros y se envió al borde de las escaleras concentrado en su celular.

—Deje todo lo que tenía, toda mi vida la cambia por ser humano y aprovecho la oportunidad de ser feliz el resto de mi existencia. —Sonrió— terminé en ese acantilado donde encontré a Carlisle y Edward.

—La vi y supe que se convertirán —Carlisle le sonrió a su esposa y la abrazó.

—Después de todos estos años sigue siendo muy cliché para mi gusto. —Zack se quejó matando el momento.

Todos lo observamos en silencio meditando lo que se nos había dicho. La historia de Esme que nunca nos había contado nos hizo ver que desconocíamos muchas cosas a pesar de ser una familia de vampiros que se mueven por el mundo. El timbre de la casa nos sobresaltó, Carlisle se separó de nosotros y fue a abrir la puerta.

¿No te castigaron por dejar tu vida? —Emmett le preguntó a nuestra madre.

—Gracias a la ayuda que recibí —Esme hablo sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —Rose le perdió a Zack. - ¿No tendrías que estar en el cielo o algo así?

—Estoy de vacaciones —respondió él casualmente —Y quería ver a mi madre.

—Además, una carta de los Vulturis —le brillaron los ojos —eso no se ve todos los días.

—Ustedes también la recibió —fue el saludo que Eleazar nos brindó desde la entrada de la casa. Le pasé a Edward la carta que habíamos recibido días atrás, la leyó con el frente arrugada.

—Los Vulturis no hacen ese tipo de reuniones —Edward miró a Carlisle que se nos unía acompañado de Eleazar.

—Cayo no es fanático de tener muchos de nosotros frente a él —Jasper bloqueó seriamente— Sin embargo está cooperando.

—Esto es muy extraño —habló nuestro invitado. - ¿Por qué arriesgarse a reunir a todos?

No se están arriesgando —negó Edward.

—Saben que no seriamos tan tontos para atacarlos —respondió Carlisle. —Tienen a toda la guardia ahí con ellos.

—Quieren demostrarnos que nos superan en número —Jasper explicó - Así aseguran que seguiremos bajo sus especificaciones.

¿Van a ir? —Preguntó Zack extrañado —Es una invitación solamente, pueden negarse.

—Aro no acepta un "no" por respuesta —Emmet le respondió. Zack siguió con la vista en su celular.

—Hay que tener cuidado —Eleazar advirtió— Quizás Aro aproveche para ver qué novedades hay en nuestros clanes.

Todos sabemosmos lo que eso significa, Aro siempre está buscando dones valiosos para unirlos a la guardia, asegurando más poder. Si un don le interesaba, busca cualquier excusa para eliminar al clan y así "perdonar" a la persona valiosa un cambio de que se uniera a sus filas.

Con todos los vampiros reunidos en un salón, iba a tener un catálogo para poder elegir libremente.

—Pero —Emmet se quejó — ¿Un baile?

—Ya no se usan —Rose hizo una mueca —¿Verdad?

—Hay que recordar que son vampiros antiguos —Eleazar les respondió— les gusta lo clásico.

—Hay que tratar de no hacer nada imprudente —Edward susurró.

—Mira quien lo dice —Zack respondió levantandose con falsa sorpresa—. El frío que enamoró a una inocente humana sin importarle poner su vida en peligro, la llevó a ser cazada por otro vampiro y la dejó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo diciéndole una excusa barata.

—¡Zack! —Esme lo reprendió. Edward lo miro con molestia en su rostro, pero Zack no doblegaba su postura retadora.

—¡Auch eso dolió! —La burla de Emmett hizo que todos soltáramos una risita.

—Tenía que decirlo —Zack se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cómo sabes eso — Edward le reclamó.

—Soy de la familia— Zack le restó importancia— Y en esta familia no se puede tener secretos.

Su respuesta aparentemente no convencer a mi hermano.

No dejaban de mencionarrte —Zakc se encogió de hombros— la curiosidad me ganó y ellos necesitanban desahogarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Volterra? —Rose cambió cambiando de tema. Su mirada curiosa sobre Carlisle que miraba a Eleazar seriamente.

—Esperemos que solo sean cuatro días - expresó Eleazar. —Pero hay que ir preparado para lo que sea.

Todos asentimos y despedimos a Eleazar. Carlisle lo acompaño hasta la puerta y después regresó con nosotros a la sala.

—Bueno familia —habló Carlisle— hay que prepararnos, al parecer tenemos poco tiempo.

—El vuelo sale a dentro de unas horas — Jasper permitió— ya tengo los boletos.

—Bueno, hay que darnos prisa —Esme nos sonrió —También vienes tú, Zack.

El aludido escupió el agua que estaba tomando, miro a su madre con pánico en su mirada. Esme solo le regresó una sonrisa aún más brillante que la que tenía en su rostro antes de mirarlo.

Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones a preparar nuestro equipaje, ya habíamos dejado en la habitación de cada miembro de la familia su atuendo para la gran noche, pero nos hubiéramos quedado prepuestos para los demás días que pasaríamos en Volterra.

Unas horas después tomamos dos autos y emprendimos camino hacia el aeropuerto. Gracias a Jasper, Jenkins nos permitió un avión privado para no tener que preocuparse por pasar bastantes horas junto con humanos, además era más cómodo para nosotros viajar así.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, ingresamos por la puerta con menos personas y llegamos a una de las salas privadas. Una temblorosa azafata nos revisó los pases para abordar y nos cedió el ingreso al avión. Nunca me gustaba ese efecto que causó en los humanos, pero claro, a veces podríamos sacarle un poco de provecho.

En poco tiempo se nos avisó que íbamos a desesperar y en menos de los medios de comunicación hora que desesperamos rumbo a Italia hacia un futuro algo incierto.

Nos acomodamos y mire a mi familia, Emmett y Rosalie iban discutiendo, como siempre, pero todos sabemos que después son la pareja más empalagosa del mundo.

Carlisle está leyendo y tiene una Esme recargada en su hombro. A mi lado, Jasper tiene los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, sé que solo está tratando de evitar nuestros sentimientos.

Edward solo está mirando perdidamente por la ventana. Zack, él se fue hasta atrás y fingió que no estaba ahí ahí.

Nos esperan cerca de 14 horas de vuelo que sin duda se van a hacer una eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Virtud:**_ Originalmente, en la jerarquía angelical, es el rango de ángeles que se encuentra en el segundo nivel, se encargan de supervisar un grupo de personas en específico.

Pero para nuestra historia esto va a cambiar un poco.

.

.

_**Caelum**_** :** Cielo en Latín.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo 2do Cap**

**¿Que les pareció? Platiquenme. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	4. Volterra

(Alice POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 298910 hemos llegado a su destino, la ciudad de Pisa en Italia. Agradecemos su preferencia y el recuerdo de tener todas sus pertenencias y cuidado al descender del avión.

-¡Por fin! —Jasper gritó con bastante alegría, yo solo respiré con alivio.

Pasamos cerca de 20 horas escuchando gritos y reclamos de Rosalie, regaños de Esme, disculpas de Carlisle y bastantes burlas de Zack hacia Edward. Aunque solo estamos nosotros a bordo del avión y podríamos estar con libertad, creo que mi familia se lo perdió bastante enserio y no hicieron el esfuerzo de guardar la compostura.

Jasper y yo fuimos los primeros en bajar del avión, la noche y el clima de Italia hacen una combinación ideal para nosotros. La familia nos sigue y en cuanto entramos en las salas la azafata nos guía para firmar los documentos y recoger nuestro equipaje.

No estamos solos —Edward vio por lo bajo. Seguimos su mirada y en las puertas del aeropuerto estaba Demetri con otros dos guardias. Tranquilamente salimos del aeropuerto y nos acercamos a los escoltas que nos esperaban.

—Familia Cullen —fue el saludo que nos brindó Demetri cuando llegamos frente a él.

Se giró y nos hizo una señal para lo que siguió hacia tres autos negros y polarizados.

—Vámonos —dio una orden fría y todos obedecimos. Nos distribuimos en los automóviles mientras que las guardias subían nuestro equipaje y avanzamos rumbo a Volterra.

No puedo decir que fue un viaje tranquilo pero para suerte nuestra y debido horario, la ciudad estaba libre de residentes y turistas por lo que en poco tiempo nos encontramos frente a las grandes puertas del castillo. Las puertas de los automóviles se abrieron y pude notar la silueta de Heidi que surgió de las sombras con esa sonrisa macabra tan característica de un Vulturi.

Demetri y los guardias se moverán nuestro equipaje y su compañera nos guio con calma a través de los lúgubres pasillos. De vez en cuando nos cruzábamos con algunos miembros de la guardia que solo nos observaban o nos regalaban una bienvenida protocolaria que nosotros nos limitábamos a responder con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo donde al fondo había dos grandes puertas de madera con detalles en oro, si no me equivoco esa es la sala del trono. Disminuimos nuestros pasos, pero cuando estuvimos frente a las puertas Heidi las empujó para abrirlas y mostrarnos un gran salón con tres tronos en el centro.

—Amo, llegaron —nos introdujo nuestra guía mientras terminaba de atravesar las grandes puertas.

Aro, Marcus y Ciaus estaban en sus respectivos tronos, detrás estaba su guardia personal, Renata, Alec y Jane.

—Familia Cullen —Aro habló en cuanto nos divisó en la entrada del salón— Bienvenidos.

—Aro —habló Carlisle— un placer verlos.

Marcus solo nos brindó una media sonrisa y Ciaus nos miró despectivamente. Edward dio un vistazo rápido por la habitación para analizar un poco la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Esme —habló Aro— Tan encantadora como siempre.

—Gracias Aro —Esme sonrió ladinamente mientras seguía tomada de la mano por su esposo.

—Me alegra que acepte honrarnos con su presencia —Aro considerado con cierto veneno en su voz. Nosotros embozamos una pequeña sonrisa sin saber realmente que decir.

—Veo que tienen un nuevo miembro —hizo notarial Jane mirando intensamente al ángel con apariencia de humano que nos acompañaba.

—Mucho gusto —el aludido avanzó hasta quedar delante de Carlisle y estirando la mano se presentó— soy Zack.

El joven con ojos marrones y piel ligeramente rosada que había bajado del avión fue remplazado por un vampiro con piel resplandeciente y ojos dorados como los de mi familia. Nosotros tratamos de mantener nuestro semblante inexpresivo a pesar de la ligera sorpresa que se enfrentan en el ambiente.

Aro se acercó a él analizándolo con sus ojos rojos, estrechó la mano que se le ofreció para después de poner ambas manos y cerrar sus ojos, siempre usaba ese clásico gesto para leer tus pensamientos. Zack permaneció en su lugar con la mirada fija en Aro. Segundos después del antiguo vampiro se separó satisfecho con lo que había visto y nos dio una sonrisa, miré a Edward, él solo negó con la cabeza. Mi hermano no puede leer la mente de Zack y cuando Aro lo tocó tampoco pudo leer la suya.

—¡Bien! —El aplauso eufórico que dio Aro nos sobresaltó un poco.

—Heidi acompaña a la familia Cullen a sus habitaciones. —La aludida asintió y avanzó hacia nuestra dirección— Aun hay varios invitados que recibir.

—Sí, amo —Heidi hizo una reverencia y nos hizo señas para seguirla.

—Disfruten su estadística mis amigos, nos veremos en el baile —Aro se despidió de mientras salíamos por una puerta lateral.

Seguimos a Heidi por el castillo, subimos unos pisos en el elevador y llegamos al pasillo lleno de habitaciones, del lado derecho había una placa en la que se podía leer "Cullen" en letras rojas. Heidi nos indicó nuestras habitaciones y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Alicia? —La voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos, su mirada tierna estaba concentrada en mí.

—Mañana es el baile —responde. Sin darme cuenta en la habitación de nuestros padres, haciendo una reunión familiar "privada", con más de 80 vampiros escuchándonos. Mis hermanos tienen una postura rígida y tienen sus sentidos alertas a cualquier peligro que nos pueda acechar.

—Hay miedo, excitación y preocupación en el ambiente —mencionó Jasper— No saben que sentir exactamente.

—Ay por favor —Zack resopló— ¿Quién puede tenerle miedo a los Vulturis? —Rosalie le respondió haciendo un círculo apuntándonos a todos.

—Oh —la cara de Zack cayó y nos miró con disculpa— Lo lamento —Rose rodo los ojos en respuesta.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Emmett. Todos me miraron, ¿Se supone que yo debía tener uno? Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza, nuestro futuro seguía siendo incierto.

—Nos vamos a arreglar, vamos a bajar al salón y veremos que sucede —determinó Carlisle. Todos asentimos sin saber que más hacer, entre más rápido pasara el tiempo, más rápido estaremos en nuestra casa.

—Vamos, quedan pocas horas para que amanezca —Esme nos sonrió y nos animó a movernos

Cada uno volvió a su habitación para disfrutar las pocas horas de tranquilidad que nos quedaban. Más tarde, Jasper y yo nos duchamos y nos arreglamos tranquilamente para bajar al gran salón.

Había podido escuchar que Carlisle y Esme habían bajado hace ya bastante rato, querían saludara todos sus amigos e investigar si alguien sabia el verdadero motivo por el cual estábamos aquí.

Mi jazz me tomo de la mano y me guio entre los pasillos para unirnos a nuestra familia que ya se encontraba en el salón.

Cuando entramos vi a Edward y Emmett con su clásico smoking estaban hablando con Eleazar y Garrett en una esquina del salón. Rosalie, despampanante en su vestido, estaba hablando amenamente con Tanya que señalaba a Zack de vez en cuando.

Este último, estaba de pie junto a los tres tronos y miraba con cara de enfado a todos a su alrededor, sus manos jugaban ansiosas con los botones de su camisa morada.

Jasper y yo nos acercamos a Peter y Charlotte que nos saludan efusivamente. Los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación a la que no le puse atención. Me dedique a mirar lo que sucedió a mí alrededor.

Todos los vampiros que se conocían se reunían y conversaban banalmente de diferentes temas. Una que otra pareja bailaba en su lugar al compás de la música que sonaba en el fondo y que te dio la ilusión de un ambiente tranquilo y elegante.

Aro y Marcus conversaron tranquilamente entre ellos, mientras Ciaus seguía sentado en su trono mirándonos con molestia.

Seguí pasando mi mirada por los alrededores hasta que me topé con la mirada de Aro, al verme sonrió y cambió su copa de sangre que estaba bebiendo. Detrás de mí, sonó un estruendo que sacudió al castillo.

Todos giramos nuestra atención a la elegante puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada manteniéndonos en el salón. Regresé la mirada hacia Aro que ahora miraba la puerta con terror.

Ciaus y Marcus se acercaron con tanta precaución y nerviosismo que parecían que se moverían en cámara lenta, se posaron junto a su hermano mientras y sus guardias personales pronto les hicieron compañía.

Todos los clanes intercambian miradas tratando de entender la situación, si hay algo que caracteriza a los Vulturi es su falta de miedo hacia algo o alguien, más bien sembraban el miedo en los vampiros y humanos. Las miradas confundidas no faltaban pues nadie en el gran salón, salvo los reyes y unos pocos guardianes sabían que pasaba.

Podíamos escuchar varias pisadas acercándose pero no podíamos distinguir cuantos eran o de la dirección venían, avanzaban con una coordinación impresionante que cada paso que daban sonaba al unísono. Se escuchaban las puertas crujir momentos antes de estrellarse contra las paredes en una señal de que se abrían paso a través del castillo. Con cada golpe que se escuchaba, uno de los presentes en el salón tomaba una posición de ataque.

Las grandes puertas del salón se crujieron y se partieron cuando se estrellaron contra las paredes laterales que tampoco se salvaron de los daños, en donde hueco donde estaría la puerta, entre el polvo y los trozos de madera se podrían distinguir la sombra varias siluetas encapuchadas.

Al unísono avanzó hacia el interior del salón, su andar elegante y ágil les hizo ver como si formaran una especie de danza, Mi atención de giro hacia los Vulturis, desde su lugar Aro los miraba con un mar de emociones en sus ojos rojos .

Otros par de pisadas resonaron en el salón ganando nuestra atención, Fueron seguidos pasos más tarde por otra persona, dos capas de una tonalidad de morado más oscuro a las que ya se encontraban frente a nosotros quirúrgicos del agujero oscuro y avanzaron lento pero lentamente entre el pasillo que formaron anteriormente sus guardias.

Segundos después de un jadeo comunitario se escuchó.

Todos vimos a Benjamín arrodillarse y hacer una reverencia cuando las dos últimas siluetas pasaron frente a él. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Zafrina hacer lo mismo, Garrett se les unió cuando pasó frente a él, Carmen lo imitó. Petter y Charlotte los siguieron, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Zack. Uno a uno se unieron con reverencias.

¿Por qué hacen eso? —Siobhan miraba de un lado a otro.

¿Debemos imitarlos? —Kate asumió.

¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Rosalie era una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto. Ver a la mitad de nuestra familia realizó esa demostración de respeto hacia alguien que no conocimos fue impresionante pero no estoy seguro si deberíamos hacer lo mismo nosotros.

-¿Eduardo? —Miré a mi hermano para ver si él podría decirnos algo.

No puedo —miro a todos lados con confusión— cuando aparecieron todas las mentes se silenciaron para mí.

—Alice dinos algo —Emmett me apuró en un susurro demasiado audible.

No sé qué decirles —dije desesperada— Sabes que no puedo ver nada con Zack aquí.

-¡¿What?! —Edward se giró hacia mí sorprendido.

—Creo que olvidé mencionártelo —le dije disculpándome, con los acontecimientos de la última semana no tenía cabeza para muchas cosas.

¿Quienes son hijos? —Tanya respondió al aire pero nadie respondió. Nadie sabía qué responder, desde que entraron en su rostro cubierto sin querer mostrarlo, era como sí dentro de la capucha no había nada más que oscuridad.

Pude ver cuando las dos siluetas atravesaron las cinco personas que se encontraban frente a Aro y quedaron delante de todos. Sorpresivamente Aro y Marcus hicieron la misma reverencia que los demás vampiros que se encontraban arrodillados, Ciaus fue el único que solo rodó los ojos pero agachó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Vaya —exclamó Aro con fingido entusiasmo pero sin elevar la cabeza— Me alegra que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación.

—Un baile de vampiros —una voz grave salió de una de las capuchas oscuras. - No todos los días te invitan a uno.

—Te agradecería si lo permite. . . —Marcus dejó la frase al aire e hizo un gesto con la mano apuntando a su alrededor.

Una delicada mano salió de entre la otra capucha oscura, hizo una seña e inmediatamente todos estaban de pie en sus lugares como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Quienes son hijos? —Tanya regresó a preguntar pero esta vez directamente a Aro.

—Me alegra que preguntaras, querida.

Aro bajó los escalones y sonriendo la mano que previamente le había dado autorización de levantarse, la pérdida con las manos y se perdió un momento mirando hacia donde estaba el rostro cubierto. Pasaron minutos hasta que soltó una risotada de desesperación. Todos dimos un pequeño brinco al escuchar la segunda risa que se le unió, Edward abrió exageradamente los ojos y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza mientras se tensaba.

—Mis queridos amigos —Aro avanzó hacia nosotros tirando de su acompañante para quedarse frente a todos, las otras cinco rompieron su formación y se colocarán detrás de Aro y las dos siluetas.

—Permítanme presentarles a los Stengel.

Las capuchas fueron bajadas de una en una revelando rostros de personas morenas, blancas, rubias, pelirrojas, hombres y mujeres que hasta ahora siguen siendo desconocidas por la gran mayoría de nosotros. Finalmente la capucha oscura que hasta ahora solo nos había mostrado su voz caída revelando un joven de cabello entre rubio y castaño, rostro cuadrado, ojos azules y complexión deportiva. Nos miró a todos y sonrió con soberbia.

¿Escuchan los latidos? —Nos hizo notar Carlisle en voz baja mientras mis oídos llegaron los sonidos de los seis corazones que pertenecían a las personas que se habían bajado su capa.

—Son humanos —hizo notar Eleazar. Pequeñas risas por lo bajo se escucharon provenientes de los desconocidos.

No los subestimes —Marcus lo regaño. Eleazar solo se quedó callado en respuesta.

¿Por qué están aquí? —Habló Amun— este no es lugar para ellos.

—Invitamos a nuestros amigos —respondió Marcus— ellos también lo son.

Aro asintió ante la respuesta de su hermano, la silueta a su lado se removió incomoda y trató de soltarse del agarre que la mantenía cautiva.

—Lo siento querida —se disculpó Marcus— Ella es su líder.

—Mi querida Isabella —habló Aro y la última capucha cayó mostrándonos un rostro demasiado conocido para mi familia.

—Bella —mi familia y yo jadeamos sorprendidos.

* * *

**¡Hola! La verdad no pensaba publicar hoy, pero la tentación fue mayor. **

**Ya tenemos a Bella, y está acompañada de unas personitas. ¿Alguna teoría? **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. St Engels

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miré a Raz sonriendo, sus blancos dientes me regresaron la sonrisa.

Demetri pasó cerca de dos meses resteándonos para tratar de entregarme personalmente la carta de Marcus. Claro que pudimos dejarnos atrapar a la primera oportunidad que se presentó, pero me gustaba divertirme con los Vulturis.

\- _Necesitas comprar un vestido nuevo_ —me dijo Raz en su mente a la vez que me imaginába en un sexy vestido rojo. Sonreí y lo empujé, él soltó una risa divertida en respuesta mientras yo frotaba el cabello para molestarme.

—Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad para recuperar la _meam_ —dije pensativa. Sí Marcus me iba a ayudar, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—No estás pensando en ir —la voz grave de Raz temblaba— ¿Verdad?

Lo miré. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración al ver la decisión que mi rostro mostraba, frotó con desesperación la ligera barba castaña que estaba presente en su rostro.

—¿De verdad vamos a ir? —sus ojos azules me miraban suplicantes. — Bella, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —me preguntó en un tono bajo mirándome incrédulo.

Ver a los Cullen, sin duda eso significaba ir a Volterra. He pasado dos años sin verlos y no estoy segura si estoy lista mentalmente para hacerlo de nuevo. Después que me dejaron, pasé cuatro meses en estado catatónico hasta que Raz llegó, Charlie en su desesperación por hacerme reaccionar, lo había llamado sabiendo que verlo me iba a ayudar a despertar y a volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Conozco a Raziel desde que éramos bebés, hemos crecido juntos mientras desarrollábamos un lazo inigualable, ha estado en momentos cruciales de mi vida y gracias a esto, le debo demasiado, sin mencionar que tiene todo mi cariño y respeto ganados.

—Tranquilo —le sonreí para tranquilizarlo— Estaré bien.

—Eso dijiste la última vez —me rodo los ojos. Raz sabe todo lo que pasó con los Cullen, y no son precisamente sus personas favoritas en la tierra. Claro, exceptuando a Esme.

—¿Los vas a llevar a todos? —medité su pregunta. Mi clan, era un poco irónico llamarlos así. Son un grupo de seres de distintas razas que han funcionado muy bien juntos.

Aro no conocía a todos, y creo que mantener así la situación de esta manera era lo mejor.

—Sólo a los que Aro conoce —asintió dándome la razón y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque.

—Vayamos primero con Malena, es la más cercana —Raz asintió obediente— Después veremos a los demás en tu departamento.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a los demás de camino a su Camaro 1969 aparcado junto a la patrulla de Charlie. Nos subimos al auto y avanzamos rumbo a San Francisco.

Las siguientes 14 horas de viaje fueron amenas, pasar el Tiempo con Raz era algo muy sencillo, tenía muchos temas de conversación para ofrecerte y su personalidad suelta y relajada se te contagiaba.

Buscamos entre las calles el departamento de Lena. Raz estacionó su auto negro y tocamos el timbre esperando que la rubia nos abriera. Dentro del departamento se escucharon los pasos apresurados a la entrada.

—Lena —saludé en cuanto la vi.

—¡Mira nada más! —gritó eufórica. Nos abrazó entusiasta y tiró de nosotros para acomodarnos en su departamento.

—Te ves espectacular —le dijo Raz. Ella solo asintió y movió las caderas con felicidad.

—Y ustedes no están tan mal —nos examinó de arriba a abajo. —¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Raz y yo nos miramos. Me sentía mal por quitarle la felicidad con la que nos recibió, saqué la carta de los Vulturi y se la extendí. Su rostro se tornó serio mientras la tomaba, pasaron unos segundos mientras ella la leía.

—¿Asuntos importantes? —Los ojos grises de Lena nos miraron brillantes en duda.

—No estoy segura de que se trata —la miré— Marcus está detrás de la idea de realizar el baile. Sin duda sabe algo que Aro desconoce y definitivamente es algo que nos concierne.

—Tenemos entendido que los Vulturis tienen escondida la _meam_ —habló Raz con cuidado —Específicamente Ciaus.

—¿La daga del alma? —Lena miró sorprendida a Raz, él asintió— ¿Para qué la quieren? No la pueden usar.

—Planea vendérsela a algún demonio, o quizás a un cazador. —le respondí. Mi amiga cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Los tres sabíamos que sí esa daga terminaba en manos equivocadas, el balance del universo se perdería.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —la rubia levantó su rostro —¿Por qué tanta insistencia de reunir a tantos clanes?

—¿Qué sabes? —Le pregunté a Lena. Sus ojos demostraron que había dicho algo que no debía.

—Saben que me sigo mensajeando con Zack —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Mi hermano y Lena tienen una historia romántica muy turbia. Su relación va y viene de la mano de las misiones que se les asignan, por las temporadas que pasan fuera del _Caelum. _

—Según me dijo —sacó su celular para buscar los mensajes— Todos los invitados de los Vulturis han recibido una carta escrita por Aro.

—Es una buena manera de comprometerlos a asistir —reflexioné. —Sobre todo a los que pasaron una temporada con ellos.

—¿Cuál es el plan, jefa? —Malena me miró decidida. Su valentía angelical la impulsaba a disfrutar enfrentarse a los peligros.

—Empaca lo que necesites —le dijo Raz— Veremos a los demás en mi departamento.

Lena asintió y comenzó a buscar por todas las habitaciones. Raz y yo bajamos al automóvil para darle privacidad y no estorbarle. 20 minutos después nuestra rubia amiga subió con nosotros al auto para emprender camino a la reunión con los demás.

Raz tenía su departamento en Las Vegas, y nos esperaban otras 8 horas de camino que pensaba aprovechar para dormir.

—_Hazlo _—Me dijó Raz en su mente —_Lena también va a dormir._

Decidí hacerle caso y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Lo que asumo, fueron horas después, Raz golpeaba suavemente mi pierna para despertarme. Abrí los ojos y su sonrisa me avisó que ya habíamos llegado. Imité a Lena y bajamos perezosamente del auto para entrar al edificio.

—_¡Bella! _ —el grito lleno de pánico que resonó desde la mente de Raz, nos alertó. Lena y yo subimos corriendo por las escaleras, la casa de Raz estaba en el último piso, así que teníamos una desventaja de tiempo.

Cuando cruzamos la entrada nos frenamos y comenzamos a carcajearnos ante la escena que teníamos frente a nosotras.

Antoine tenía acorralado a Raz contra las paredes de cristal, con un brazo lo mantenía y con otro ladeada su cabeza hacia un lado para exponer su cuello. Sus colmillos se mantenían presionados sobre la piel expuesta pero sin traspasarla y una sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios. Mi amigo se retorcía tratando de liberarse del agarre del vampiro.

—Ya suéltalo —logré decir entre risas. Antoine soltó su agarre mientras lanzaba a Raz al sofá

—No eres tan valiente cómo creí —se burló con su clásico acento francés.

—Sí, sí, muy graciosos —la molestia de Raz era notoria en su voz lo que ocasionó un nuevo ataque de risa de nuestra parte. Él solo rodó los ojos y se puso de pie tratando de borrar las arrugas inexistentes de su ropa.

—Te dije que lo iba a asustar —La voz de Niara sonó desde la cocina. Detrás de ella apareció Santiago bebiendo una copa de vino.

Lena y yo nos acercamos para saludarlos, ambos nos respondieron efusivamente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Antoine me preguntó —El miedoso dijo que era importante.

Raz rodó los ojos ante las palabras del Vampiro. Negando divertida me acomodé en el elegante sofá blanco y les hice señales para que me imitaran.

—Lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde —Los rasgos orientales de Bae se hizieron presentes en la entrada. Lena le hizo una seña para que son unieran.

—Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de venir —comencé.— Hace 2 días Demetri Vulturí me entrego esta carta.

Le pasé el sobre a Niara para que lo leyeran. Se lo fueron pasando y leyéndolo a sus tiempos mientras los miraba paciente a que terminaran para estar todos en sintonía.

—Nos reuniste para llevarnos al matadero —Bae me reclamó molesto, su blanca piel se comenzó a tornar de un color rojo.

—Quieto que no quiero licántropos en mi apartamento —Raz lo detuvo por los hombros y me hizo una señal para que continuara.

—No es obligación que nos acompañen —hable tranquilamente.— Pero Aro ya los conoce, y no quiero que vea a los demás.

—Me parece razonable. No le daremos la oportunidad que analicé sí nos puede considerar un peligro o un aliado —Lena habló seria. Los cuatro asintieron pensando en la posibilidad que los Vulturis se vuelvan contra nosotros.

—Los Vulturis no organizan bailes —dijo Niara con recelo. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que se siente ser cazada por mucho tiempo.

Desde que fue expulsada convirtiéndose en una _Caida_ le sobraban personas que quisieran acabar con ella. Ahora que se le había ofrecido un poco de tranquilidad, no se iba a arriesgar a agregar a los Vulturis a la lista.

—¿Asuntos Importantes? —Santiago me miró levantando su casi rubia ceja. Yo solo me encogí en respuesta.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero asistir —le dije. Sus ojos verdes me proyectaban la preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Cuáles son los otros motivos? —Niara me miró son sospecha. Le iba a responder pero Lena se me adelantó.

—Vamos a recuperar la _Meam_ —sus palabras detonaron un caos en el departamento.

Los reclamos hacia Raz y hacia mí se escuchaban sobre las otras discusiones. Antoine se quejaba por tener que volver a pisar Volterra y no poder matar a Aro, por supuesto nos culpaba a nosotros. Bae se quejaba por querer ponerlo en una habitación con más de 50 vampiros percibiendo su olor, y claro Ciaus no es fanático de los licántropos. Niara y Santiago, en pocas palabras, nos reclamaban por haber perdido la daga.

—No fue nuestra culpa —Raz trataba de defendernos. —Llegaron varios… Ni siquiera sé qué eran… y nos atacaron. Estábamos solo nosotros dos, no podíamos contra ellos.

—Además me parece haber visto a Jane Vulturi —medité. —Por eso estamos seguros que la meam está en Volterra.

—¿Para que la quieren? —Niara me miró confundida— Teniendo a todos eso vampiros con dones letales, la daga no hace mucha diferencia.

—Puedo apostar que Aro desconoce lo que tiene bajo sus pies —Antoine se burlo— Siempre ha sido un imbécil.

—Ciaus está detrás de todo esto — Raz afirmó— La va a vender.

Los cuatro nos miraron. Sonreí. Ya los teníamos con nosotros, pese a que les pedíamos algo que nos les agradaba y no les beneficiaba en lo absoluto, nos van a seguir a Volterra para ejecutar el plan.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Bae suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Vamos a entrar al castillo y robarla? —Niara sonrió con malicia, Antoine la secundó. Debo admitir que era muy tentador hacer eso y evitar entrar al salón donde estarían todos los vampiros a los que no me quería enfrentar.

Pero también estaba segura que Aro se daría cuenta, y lo que menos quiero es que me vuelvan a citar para hablar conmigo. Además debía ver a Marcus para obtener la información que me tenía.

—Bueno veníamos debatiendo eso en el camino —Lena hablo nerviosa.

—Vamos a ir al baile —dije decidida.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Otra vez se desató el caos frente a mí. Me volvieron a gritar y a quejarse y después contra Lena y Raz. Esta vez no les diría nada, voy a dejar que se desahoguen, al final, van a hacer lo que yo les diga.

Me acerqué a la pared de cristal que dividía el lujoso departamento de Raz del resto del mundo. La vista es increíble, la ciudad de las Vegas definitivamente no descansa. El sol se ocultaba ligeramente detrás de las construcciones y de los grandes letreros que adornan la ciudad.

Me concentre en los automóviles y las personas se pasean de un lado a otro sin descanso, entrando y saliendo de los lujosos hoteles y casinos.

Todo el desastre que se había causado detrás de mí, se tornó en un silencio tranquilizante.

—¿Qué miras? —la tierna voz Santi llegó a mi lado y trató de seguir mi mirada hacia la ciudad. —¿Qué estas mirando?

Seguí ignorándolo tratando de conservar la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba antes de volver a enfrentarme a varias partes de mi pasado.

—Me ignoras —Santiago siguió quejándose de mi comportamiento —Bella, ¿Estas bien?

Giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que sentía, no solo por mí, sino por lo que estábamos pensando hacer. Sus ojos verdes me miraban de la misma manera que cuando lo conocí.

Santiago es un ángel con el que nunca había tenido contacto antes. Pero un día lo mandaron a Seattle a una misión y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Curiosamente, en esa época los Cullen tenían poco tiempo que había dejado el pueblo, y yo estaba en estado catatónico por los últimos sucesos que había vivido.

Santi, me dijo que mi propio dolor y coraje lo habían guiado hasta quedar frente a la casa de Charlie, que por suerte, no estaba presente. Buscó por toda la casa hasta encontrarme en la entrada al bosque sentada sobre el suelo húmedo y frio.

Sonreí por el recuerdo del momento. Mi menté regresó a ese momento que sentía el frio y la lluvia rozando mi piel, mi mirada se perdía sin ver nada en específico además, en mi sufrimiento, me envolvía en mi propio cuerpo tratando de aminorar el dolor.

—"_¿Que miras?"_ —habló una voz masculina frente a mí. Recuerdo que el acento argentino me había sorprendido. Levanté la mirada y unos ojos verdes me observaban preocupados, la persona que era alguien extraña para mí, pero curiosamente no sentía miedo. Vi que estiró su mano y limpió las lágrimas que en ese momento, no sabía que tenía en mi rostro.

—"_Hola "—_sonrió_— "Soy Santiago"._

Se presentó y me convenció de levantarme para entrar a la casa. Cuando me encontré cálida y cómoda me preguntó qué había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado.

Sus ojos me inspiraron confianza y le conté todo lo que había pasado últimamente en mi vida. Dejó que le contará todo lo que quisiera y al final él me contó su vida.

—Bella —su voz me trajo a la realidad. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca por no ponerle atención.

—Estoy bien —afirmé para todos. Volví a mi lugar en el sofá para afinar los últimos detalles.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó esta vez Niara.

—Vamos a entrar al salón, vamos a crear una distracción —miré a Santi— y Santiago va a buscar la _meam_.

—¿Por qué yo? —Me miro ofendido.

—Porque yo lo digo —le dije zanjando el tema. Agachó la mirada derrotado.

—Vamos a Volterra —Raz trato de sonar optimista, pero todos le dimos distintas miradas cargadas de preocupación y pesar por enfrentarnos al pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*****_**Meam**:_ Es un juego de palabras de mi mente; Daga del alma.

.

.

***_Caelum_**: Cielo en latín.

.

.

_*** Caida** :_ Ángel que fue expulsado del cielo por desobedecer las reglas divinas.

* * *

**Holaaaaa ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les parece?**

**En este cap ya tenemos el punto de vista de Bella, ya desde aquí va a seguir.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Regaños?**


	6. ¿Bailamos?

(Bella POV)

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

¿Y porque yo? —Anti se ha quejado todo el camino de la orden que le di— Manda a Antoine, él no les tiene miedo.

Solté un bufido cansado y exageré el sonido que mis tacones causaban al chocar con el viejo adoquín de las calles de Volterra. No entiendo porque se quejaba, su tarea era sencilla, mientras que Raz y yo hacíamos lo más complicado, además, Santiago no tenía nada que perder si esta misión salía mal.

—Yo huelo a vampiro —Antoine le respondió irritado.

—Hay que mandar a Bae se emocionó— los Volturis no soportarían su olor.

Bae pasó de largo sin responderle. Oculté una pequeña sonrisa.

—Santiago, tú lo vas a hacer —le dije cansada. Aumente el ritmo de mis pasos para presionarlos a que me siguieran. Entre más pronto termináramos este asunto, mi mente saldría más beneficiada.

Hoy es noche de Halloween, a nuestro alrededor pasaban muchas personas disfrazadas de distintas cosas, los niños corriendo y jugando con sus disfraces le inyectaban energía a la oscuridad de las calles. Las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado nos saludaban tranquilamente. Supongo que vernos con capuchas esta noche, no es algo extraño.

¿Por qué debemos utilizar estas cosas? —Lena tironeaba de su capacidad tratando de acomodarla.

¿Podemos pasar esta noche sin quejarnos? —Les gemí derrotada.

—Trayéndonos a este lugar —Niara me miró— Imposible.

Llegamos al callejón que nos dejaba directamente en las puertas del castillo, Nos cubrimos nuestros rostros con las capuchas y caminamos tranquilamente los pasos que nos faltaban.

Podía escuchas la música que se escuchaba en lo más profundo de las paredes que teníamos al frente. Los suaves murmullos te indican que había muchas personas dentro del castillo.

\- _Tranquila, respira_ —Raz me miró animándome— _Tu puedes._

Le sonreí y tome su mano. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a los demás asentir en mi dirección afirmando que ya estaban listos.

—Que comience la función —declaré. Raz abrió suavemente las amplias puertas oscuras que daban acceso al castillo, las pasamos en silencio haciéndonos notar lo menos posible.

Nos adentramos hasta el corazón de la construcción donde se encuentran unas pequeñas puertas protegiendo la elegante escalera en forma de caracol que era el centro del castillo. Antoine se adelantó y de un movimiento arregló las puertas estrellándolas a los costados.

Escuche como cesaron las voces provenientes del gran salón. Lena me miró y sonrió maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones haciendo un sonido exagerado con sus tacones, Niara la imito sincronizando sus pisadas. Antoine, y Bae las siguieron unos pasos después.

—Sigue hasta el fondo del pasillo, veras una puerta negra —le susurré a Santi. —Dentro hay una escalera que baja hasta los cimientos del castillo.

—En el tercer pilar de la izquierda está el escudo de los Vulturi —su cabeza afirmaba a cada palabra que le indicaba. —Debes girarlo hasta que se abra. Veras una llave, úsala para abrir la puerta de hasta el fondo.

Santi me dedicó una última mirada de preocupación pero se giró a buscar la puerta que le había indicado.

—Vamos —Raz tiró de mi mano forzándome a subir los primeros escalones. Traté de recomponer mi rostro para que no se note mis emociones y subí las escaleras junto con los demás.

Subimos bastantes pisos, Raz aprovechaba y sonriendo destruía una puerta que se le atravesaba. Llegamos al piso del salón del trono que era donde estaba ubicado a cabo el dichoso baile. Lena destruyo la puerta y con movimientos exagerados avanzó por los pasillos.

Nos detuvimos delante de las elegantes puertas de color cobre que nos separan de la gran cantidad de vampiros que se encuentran en el castillo. Antoine me miró pidiendo permiso de abril las puertas, ante mi asentimiento, las vistas y las forzó hasta que entre crujidos se estrellaron contra los pilares laterales formando un hueco lleno de polvo y estacas.

Nuestros cuatro acompañantes avanzaron con pasos elegantes y coordinados, pude notar varias miradas curiosas y asombradas que los presentes les dedicaban mientras ellos pasaban sin inmutar.

\- _Tú puedes_ \- esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez desde la mente de Raz. Mientras nuestros amigos casi se posicionaban frente a Aro, soltó mi mano y dio el primer paso. Como reflejó lo imite.

Mis pasos sonaron en el salón, los rostros de los vampiros reflejaban distintas emociones. Miedo, confusión, sorpresa, respeto.

Bingo. Mi menté me gritó esa palabra cuando a mi izquierda noté a Benjamín postrarse en el elegante piso de mármol para hacer una reverencia hacia mí. Varios gemidos de sorpresa se hicieron presentes a mí alrededor.

Tía, su pareja lo secundó. Zafrina a su lado los imitó. Garrett, Carmen del clan Denaly, fueron otros que se postraron cuando pasaron frente a ellos. A mi derecha Peter y Charlotte, entre miradas confusas, imitaban a todos.

¿Por qué hacen eso? —Kate miraba a la mujer que formaba parte de su clan.

¿Debemos imitarlos? —Las preguntas proliferaron en el salón.

Temblorosa y sin dejar de caminar miré hacia los Cullen, la sorpresa y él pánico que perdió al ver a Carlisle arrodillarse lentamente me causó una sonrisa de superioridad. Esme y Jasper lo imitaron sonrientes.

¿Qué está pasando? —El miedo en la voz de Rosalie casi me hace detenerme a reírme. La rubia fría y dura se había ido.

¿Puertas ver en sus mentes? —Escuché que Emmett le pidió a Edward. Sin ver su rostro sabía que su respuesta había sido una negativa. Yo mismo me había encargado de anular su don. -¿Alicia?

—Con Zack junto a nosotros no podemos tener visiones —le respondió las campanillas en la voz de ella.

Mencionando a mi hermano, lo divisé cerca de Ciaus, de pie y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa y unos inusuales ojos dorados. Sonreí para mis adentros, era bueno verlo de nuevo.

Atravesando la formación que habían hecho mis amigos, llegué frente a los tres vampiros que se habían llamado reyes. Aro y Marcus se incluyen elegantes frente a mí, por supuesto Ciaus solo elegido su molestia.

Ahí explotó las emociones de todos los presentes.

\- _Jasper, Bloquealas __-_ ordené en mi mente cuando golpeé las emociones de todos los presentes. No quería lidiar con eso. Él obedeció sin rechistar.

\- _¡_ Vaya! _-_ exclamó Aro fingiendo entusiasmo _-_ Me alegra que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación.

—Un baile de vampiros _-_ Raz con la misma ironía en su voz _-_ No todos los días te invitan a uno.

—Te agradecería si permite que ... _-_ Marcus me abogó por los que estaban arrodillados.

Saque mi mano de entre la capucha e hice una señal para que se levantaran, obedeciendo todos los lugares en sus lugares atentos a lo que sucedió en el frente del salón.

¿Quienes son hijos? _-_ Escuché Tanya preguntar pero esta vez en voz audible y directamente a Aro.

—Me alegra que preguntaras, querida. _-_ le respondió esto.

El vampiro bajó con cierta tranquilidad los escalones que nos separan y con ambas manos tenían mi mano expuesta. Lo que trato de entrar a mi mente pero no le iba a ser posible, ni a él ni a mi nos conviene saber los pensamientos del otro.

Raziel gruño por lo bajo para indicar que me soltara, Aro al notario que no iba a poder acceder a mis pensamientos soltó una risotada de frustración que provocó en mí una risa burlona.

-Mis Queridos amigos _-_ Aro Tiro de mi mano para que me Girara. Arrastrándome, esté frente a todos los presentes, los demás se posicionarán a espaldas de nosotros con cuidado de no mostrar sus rostros.

—Permítanme presentarles a los Stengels.

Mis amigos se quitaron uno a uno las capuchas que cubrían su rostro, teniendo una mirada fría e indiferente se dejaron escanear por los presentes en el gran salón.

A mi lado, Raz se quitó su capucha con dramatismo mientras miraba con desprecio a los Cullen.

¿Escuchan los latidos? —Carlisle hablo suavemente a su familia.

—Son humanos —hizo notarial Eleazar a los demás presentes. A mis espaldas se soltaron pequeñas risas ante esa falsa afirmación. Sí alguien les molestaba a mis amigos, era alguien que les dijera que podrían ser y que no.

No los subestimes —Marcus lo regaño. Eleazar se quedó sin palabras.

¿Por qué están aquí? —Habló Amun con recelo— este no es lugar para ellos.

—Invitamos a nuestros amigos —respondió sinceramente Marcus— ellos también lo son.

Aro asintió ante la respuesta de su hermano mientras yo me removía incomoda. No me gustaba que hablaran de nosotros cómo si no estuviéramos presentes.

—Lo siento querida —se disculpó Marcus al notar mi posición— Ella es su líder

—Mi querida Isabella —habló Aro. Imitando a Raz, deje caer mi capucha lentamente mientras miraba la puerta destruida, deje que mi corazón latiera para hacerme notar aún más.

—Bella —la sorpresa en los Cullen fue evidente. No esperé encontrarte conmigo después de lo que había pasado, digo, tampoco yo había esperado.

¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? —Preguntó Irina. —Las reverencias y todo eso.

—Una gran entrada —despreocupadamente Raz le explicó. —Y las revelaciones son utilizadas como muestra de respeto hacia los superiores.

Su respuesta dejó confundidos nuevamente a todos, sabíamos que iban a hacer preguntas, pero no podemos obtener todas las respuestas.

—Bueno amigos —Marcus experimentando las manos —tenemos un baile que disfrutar.

La música comenzó a sonar, el ambiente seguía un poco tenso pero los integrantes de la guardia que se animaron a colocar al centro a bailar. Poco a poco los vampiros continuaron dispersos pero las miradas curiosas hacia nosotros seguían.

¿Bailamos? —La voz de Marcus consideró que mi atención tenía su mano frente a mí a modo de invitación.

Dudé unos segundos pero terminé tomándola y acompañando al centro del salón para bailar y comenzamos a balancearnos suavemente con la música.

—Habla —después de unos instantes de silencio decidí hacerlo hablar.

—Tranquila pequeña —me sonrió— disfruta de la ocasión.

—Me hiciste venir porque tenías información para mí —le dije en voz baja aunque sabía que podía escuchar los presentes— Habla.

Su rostro me brindó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y después retomó su compostura recta y seria.

—Abaddon estuvo aquí hace unas semanas —susurró en mi oído— lo mandaron a que encontrara tu paradero.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas.

Abbadón es un caído, y los hay tanto buenos cono Niara y malos cómo él. Su nombre significa "destrucción" en hebreo y creo que eso lo describe a la perfección. Cuando los demonios quieren exterminar algo sin "ensuciarse las manos" lo mandan a él.

¿Por qué me busca? —Cuestioné extrañada. Aun no entendía los motivos para que me buscaran.

No lo mencionó y Aro evidentemente no pudo darle señales sobre ti —continuó balanceándose como si nada sucediera—, Pío Ciaus le hizo una propuesta.

—Por supuesto que esa parte tú ya la sabes —susurró girándome para que podría ver a Zack conversando con un tembloroso Santiago. A su lado Ciaus los miraba sospechosamente.

¿Dondé está ahora? —Pregunté.

—Buscandote afectados encogiéndose de hombros— Apuesto a que está en la casa Cullen. Por eso traje a todos al Castillo.

Asentí lentamente, mi preocupación solo había logrado aumentar y ahora tenía más dudas que antes de llegar.

¿Me permites? _-_ Raz tocó suavemente la espalda del vampiro que me acompañaba, así se separó de mí con elegancia.

—Fue un gusto, mi querida Isabella —Marcus se despidió dejándonos solos.

Raz y yo nos escabullimos entre la multitud hasta un rincón del salón donde nuestros amigos nos esperaban. Santiago al verme sonrió con felicidad, eso me había dicho que habíamos cumplido nuestra misión en este lugar y ya nos podríamos retirar.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? —La voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos dejándome quieta en mi lugar. - Es peligroso.

—Sigue igual de sobre protector —rodo los ojos Raz. —Aunque eso no le sirva de nada.

—Veo que sigue con instintos suicidas —Rose se quejó— Humana Tonta.

¿Como eran de amargados? —Me pregunté al escuchar su conversación.

\- _Cuidado. Es contagioso -_ renegó Zack en su mente. Solté una carcajada que atrajo bastantes miradas sobre mí.

—Por sus rostros —Zack se acercó casualmente a la familia. —Puedo afirmamar que ella es la humana de Forks

—Así es —Esme le respondió con una sonrisa brillante— Ella es nuestra Isabella

—Interesante —Zack sonrió con malicia. En su mente apareció su imagen acercándose a mí.

No te atrevas —lo amenazó a Edward. Mi hermano lo ignoró y bajo las atentas miradas de sus acompañantes, comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde me encontraron.

—Disculpen —se excusó— Iré a saludar a la novia al amargado.

Nosotros desde nuestra posición podríamos escuchar su conversación, y las palabras de Zack nos habían hecho soltar unas risas.

¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa? —Me necesitó mí hermano cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

—Sí, muchas veces —girándome en su dirección dedicándole una mirada altanera.

—Madame, hoy luces radiantes —contraatacó sacándome un sonrojo, la sonrisa maliciosa no se borraba de su rostro.

¿Quién eres? - con una nota divertida Raz lo escaneaba de arriba abajo.

—Soy Zackiel Cullen —mintió .— Y es un placer conocerte - Tomé mi mano y hice una pequeña reverencia depositada en un torso.

Escuchamos el gruñido de Edward desde el otro lado del salón. La sonrisa de mi hermano se ensanchó aún más. Con elegancia se enderezó y soltando mi mano suavemente, estrechó la de Raz.

No nos agradan los Cullen —Lena le dijo despectivamente aunque en su interior lo miraba embobada.

—A mí tampoco —le sonrió Zack— Que bueno que soy adoptado.

Necesito saber qué te trae por mi esquina del salón —le pregunté tratando de contener la risa que amenazaba salir de mi boca. La cara de Esme cuando mi hermano dijo que era adoptado fue demasiado graciosa, cuando lo volviera a ver le esperaba un regaño seguro.

—El extenuante deseo de permitir una pregunta —susurro acercándose seductoramente a mí— Si me lo permite, señorita.

—Dígame, caballero —le responde de la misma manera. Detrás de nosotros mis amigos trataban de aguantar sus risas haciendo muecas graciosas o tosiendo. Raz nos miraba divertido y analizaba las expresiones de los Cullen que estaban atentos a nuestra conversación.

\- _¿Los puedo acompañar? _—Me miró con ojos tiernos y en su mente me rogaba— _Ya no quiero ir con los Cullen._

Suspirar Lo que necesitamos para buscar a Abaddón, lo que debemos garantizarnos es cierta información, cayera en manos equivocadas. Raz, Zack y yo nos giramos hacia Esme, el rostro de mi madre mostraba tristeza pero asintió en nuestra dirección para proceder a hacer lo que planeamos planeando.

Les hice una señal a los demás para que nos siguieran. Sin mirar a nadie, cruzamos la puerta destruida rumbo al elevador del castillo, esta vez no queríamos hacer ruido. Cuando llegamos a las grandes puertas principales salimos hacia las calles de Volterra.

—Te van a buscar —me dijo Zack. Sabía a quienes se refería - ahora que te ves no lo van a dejar pasar tan fácil.

* * *

**HOLA, ¿Qué les pareció. Al parecer nuestra Bella no se quiere acercar mucho a los Cullen**


	7. Abaddon

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegamos a América, nuestros amigos se despidieron de nosotros, cada uno volvió al lugar donde estaba antes de llamarlos alegando que dejaron asuntos inconclusos que debían terminar.

Antoine dijo que era divertido jugar a ser humano de nuevo, pero que eso no era para él, los demás están más acostumbrados por su naturaleza pero aun así no nos podían acompañar.

Santiago fue el único que nos acompañó hasta las vegas, en el departamento de Raz me entregó la _meam_ y se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos pronto.

Han pasado cerca de tres semanas desde el baile de los Vulturis y con nosotros tres no ha pasado mucho, decidimos simplemente disfrutar de la ciudad, los casinos y los eventos que cada noche de ofrecían nos creaban una distracción de nuestros problemas.

Dicen que las vegas es el refugio para todos los seres malignos que buscan la perdición de las almas humanas a través del vicio, el alcohol y el sexo. Pero la verdad es que, los que son vienen, son personas que saben cómo divertirse, y que tienen los fondos económicos para hacerlo.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre? —la entusiasta voz de mi hermano entro al departamento. Su silueta apareció entre la puerta y la sonrisa en su rostro era imborrable. Detrás de él, apareció Raz sonriendo pero con la misma emoción que mi hermano.

Mi hermano ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida con nuestros padres, y su actitud es una mezcla de ambos, el entusiasmo por la vida que caracteriza a Esme y lo riguroso y apegado a las leyes que es Gabriel. Raz en cambio, es la copia de su padre, Rafael, ambos han sido siempre unos espíritus libres, por lo que conocen la diversión y los pequeños placeres que nos podemos dar. Mi hermano en cambio, cuando toca un trozo de libertad aún no sabe cómo manejarlo.

—Vamos a ir con los Cullen —los mire, ambos me regresaron la mirada como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Qué? ¿Porque? —mi hermano me preguntó entre asustado e inconforme.

—Es por lo que te dijo Marcus —Raz se sentó a mi lado— ¿Verdad?

Ninguno me había cuestionado sobre lo que pasó en Volterra y yo no había hecho el esfuerzo por contarles, pero sin duda era algo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—Abaddon me está buscando —solté sin pensar. Mi hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dejó caer en el sofá, a mi lado Raz se froto la cara con ambas manos, una señal de desesperación.

—El baile fue una distracción —expliqué—Teniendo a todos en un solo lugar, Abaddon no iba a encontrar a nadie a quien preguntarle sobre mí.

—Bueno —la voz de Raz tembló un poco— Parece que por primera vez los Vulturis hicieron algo bien.

—¿Porque te busca? —Zack me miro preocupado— ¿Crees que sepa de Tony?

—Eso es lo que temo —le dije agachando mi cabeza.

—Sabe que no vas a dejar que lastime a Esme —Raz tenía una mueca pensativa— es a la única que se le va a acercar.

—No quiero que los vea a ustedes —los miré—que piense que estoy sola.

Ellos me miran no muy convencidos. Ambos estaban dispuestos a ayudarme a proteger a Esme y a Carlisle, pero sé que a los demás preferían mantenerlos lejos. Muy a su pesar, asintieron convencidos de actuar conforme al plan y acordamos mañana partir hacia Alaska.

Raz y mi hermano se perdieron cada uno por la ciudad. Querían que aprovecháramos la última noche que pasaríamos en la ciudad, bueno, no estábamos seguros si sería la última noche que pasaríamos en vivos. Trataron de convencerme pero yo me negué y solo me dediqué a recorrer las calles viendo a las personas pasar junto a mí. Quería tranquilidad.

El vuelo hacia Alaska fue tranquilo, mi hermano había comprado los boletos en cuanto acordamos venir, después de la última noche en las vegas quedamos de vernos en el aeropuerto para abordar juntos.

Pasé la mayor parte de las 7 horas de viaje dormida, mi mente trataba de evitar pensar demasiado en el tema. Mi cabeza estaba sufriendo una jaqueca constante.

Cuando llegamos buscamos un auto y pasamos otras tres horas de camino a la Reserva Denalí, el caminó pareció eterno, todo el tiempo estuvimos escuchando las quejas de mi hermano sobre el último año que pasó con los Cullen.

La Reserva Denali era algo hermoso, las grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve hacían un hermoso contraste con el atardecer que se avecinaba. Entre la nieve y el bosque se podían ver la casa de los Cullen.

Raz paró el auto faltando casi medio kilómetro antes de la casa. Escondimos el auto entre ramas y cuidadosamente nos acercamos a la casa caminando.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Raz me miró levantando una ceja. Me senté en la fría nieve y les hice una seña para que me imitaran, ellos obedecieron sin decir ninguna palabra. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en los sonidos a mí alrededor. Los animales moviéndose por los alrededores, la suave brisa de nieve tocando el suelo, los vampiros cerca de nosotros haciendo tranquilamente distintas actividades.

—Esme está terminando de recoger las cosas de su jardín. —les dije sin abrir mis ojos. —Alice acaba de tener una visión sobre la llegada de Abaddon.

—Ya está cerca —habló mi hermano mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Asentí y me levanté sacudiendo la nieve de mis jeans.

—Hay que darnos prisa —caminé hacia la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Rodeamos el área para llegar por la puerta trasera. Les hice una seña a mis acompañantes para detenernos en cuanto vimos a Esme, ella notó nuestra presencia y se enderezo con una sonrisa que se le borro al ver nuestros rostros preocupados. Mi hermano le señalo un pequeño claro cubierto de nieve que estaba detrás de nosotros, mi madre asintió entendiendo nuestras intenciones.

En el frente de la casa se podían escuchar las pisadas sobre la nieve de alguien que se acercaba. A través de las paredes de cristal que adornaban la casa pudimos notar a los vampiros ponerse alertas, mientras Abaddon se acercaba y tocaba la puerta con impaciencia.

Carlisle tomó aire y bajó seguido de Jasper para abrir.

—Buenas noches —la clásica amabilidad de Carlisle se hizo presente.— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

—Buenas noches familia Cullen —Abaddon saludó serio— Busco a Isabella.

—Ella no está con nosotros —la voz del vampiro mayor era fría y seria. Hizo un ademan para cerrar la puerta. Abaddon detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

—Llámala —ordenó con una risa desesperada—Es urgente que hablé con ella.

—Te. Repito. —Jasper habló separando las palabras—No está…con nosotros.

El visitante analizó la casa por un momento, y tras pensarlo unos momentos asintió.

— Dile que la estoy buscando. —susurró amenazante.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se giró para perderse de nuevo entre la nieve. Carlisle y Jasper se miraron tensos y finalmente cerraron la puerta, con calma subieron a reunirse con los demás que los miraban con miles de preguntas en los ojos.

—¿Quién era? —la voz de Emmett robó mi atención nuevamente.

—Su nombre es Abaddon —respondió Carlisle sin darle mucho énfasis — Es un viejo conocido.

Ahí terminó su conversación.

—_Va a volver_ —nos habló Raz en su mente. Zack y yo le regalamos una mirada tipo _¿Tú crees?, _él nos miró con una mueca. Sacudí mi cabeza con diversión y me centre en mis pensamientos, no sé qué quería con exactitud Abaddon, pero no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que me encontrara.

—_Ustedes protéjanlos_ —les indiqué apuntando a la mansión. — _Yo me encargo de Abaddon. _

—_Mi deber es cuidarte_ —Raz me miró enojado—_No a ellos_

—_Y lo harás_ —sonreí y acaricié suavemente su mejilla— _En su momento. _

Les di un ligero empujón para que se acercaran a la casa. Ambos con molestia en sus rostros pasaron delante de Esme que les sonrío con agradecimiento. Me levanté de mi escondite y caminé al pequeño claro donde vería a Abaddon.

Vi como la silueta del caído se comenzó a acercar a mi madre, ella seguía con su atención puesta en sus herramientas y fingiendo que no notaba nada extraño cerca de ella.

Forcé mi vista hacia la casa, noté cómo Raz y Zack entraron a la casa y se esparcieron buscando reunir a los Cullen. Mi hermano silenció a Alice, mientras Jasper detenía a Edward y le indicaba que los siguiera. Juntos bajaron con cautela al recibidor donde Rose y Emmett estaban junto a Raziel que miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, Carlisle se les unió con tranquilidad pero sospechando que algo estaba mal.

—¡NO! —el gritó de Esme me indicó que era el momento.

Mire a mi madre tratar de correr hacia mí, hacia el claro donde la estaba esperando, pero Abaddon la alcanzó antes de llegar. Sonreí para mis adentros, todo estaba saliendo bien.

A lo lejos noté como los vampiros se escondían entre las ramas y la nieve mirando desesperados a Esme. Sus intenciones eran ayudarla, pero sólo complicarían las cosas.

Miré a mi madre, era sujetada fuertemente y una navaja obscura era apretada contra su cuello. Su rostro era de tranquilidad, pero poco a poco se le iban formando pequeñas grietas en la piel por la fuerza que Abaddon ejercía sobre ella.

—Sé que no me vas a dejar lastimarla —el caído se burló tratando de tentarme.

—¡Vamos! —gritó enfurecido apretando aún más la navaja contra el cuello de Esme. Se escucharon pequeños ruidos como de cristal quebrándose y la cara de mi madre se tornó a una de dolor. Era mi señal.

—Déjala —mí orden resonó en todo el bosque. Me incorporé y caminé con precaución hacia donde se encontraban.

—Eso es —se giró buscando mi voz con desesperación, mi madre se dejaba arrastrar con sus bruscos movimientos.

—¿Me buscabas, Abaddon? —pregunte saliendo de los arboles dejando que me viera. Al verme sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaron con ambición y lanzó bruscamente a Esme lejos, escuché cuando su cuerpo cayó a la nieve con un ruido seco, pero mis ojos seguían mirando al caído.

Zack avanzó sigilosamente hasta llegar junto a una lastimada Esme que tosía fuertemente, la levantó y la mantuvo abrazada cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Raz guio a los Cullen unos metros más adelante para unirlos con mi hermano. Cuando se aseguró que estaban todos, caminó unos pasos hacia mi dirección pero se detuvo antes de ser notado.

—Querida —Abaddon hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí, a pesar de ser un ángel caído, sabe que no le conviene tenerme en contra. —Siempre tan sensual— No le tome importancia a su gesto ni a sus palabras y continué caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

—Te escucho —lo miré. Quería que fuera directamente al grano, entre menos tiempo estuviera aquí, menos explicaciones debía darle a la familia de vampiros detrás de él.

—Directa, me encantas —me respondió con falsa emoción a la vez que sus ojos llenos de fuego me miraban intensamente.

—Vengo a hacerte una propuesta —se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarme en el oído— Te va a encantar.

—Pruébame —mí voz salió retadora.

—Sabes tan bien cómo yo, que las cosas entre los reinos no están muy bien —se encogió de hombros —Digo, no es novedad que el cielo y el infierno estén en guerra.

—¿Pero? —le pregunte para sacarle información.

—Dicen por ahí —movió su mano frente a mí— que existe algo muy poderoso.

»No me preguntes, querida. No sé qué es exactamente. — su voz sonó irónica. —Los líderes apuestan por una persona, un arma o una profecía.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, busqué con la mirada a Raz, sus ojos me querían transmitir tranquilidad, pero notaba el pequeño brillo de temor en su rostro. Si los líderes ya sabían sobre esta información, estábamos en muchos problemas.

—Tienes mi atención —traté de sonar tranquila. Abaddon sonrió con malicia y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—Se dice que quien lo tenga en su poder puede restablecer el orden del universo— la ambición se notaba en sus palabras— ¿Te imaginas?

Eso no me decía nada, por muchos siglos las guerras y muertes para conseguir el poder absoluto eran algo común. Incluso los humanos día a día desarrollaban armas químicas para lograr varios propósitos, entre ellos tener poder. De los todos los seres sobrenaturales ni hablemos.

—Es algo tan poderoso que ni tu corazón se le compara —habló con tono grave— Y valla que gracias a él eres quien eres.

—Eso es algo que no debe interesarte —mi voz salió con asco, su sonrisa se ensanchó con mis palabras.

—Vamos Isabella — detuvo su caminar. Sus ojos negros me miraban tan profundamente que me causaron asco. —Todos sabemos que sin tu corazón no eres más que la patética hija de un arcángel.

»Porque ya ni siquiera eres un ángel —el veneno destilaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero mi mascara sin emociones no se quebraba.

Sé que ahora no soy nadie en comparación a mis mejores años. Ser hija de un arcángel no me aseguraba el rango que tenía, nací con muchos dones lo admito, pero toda mi infancia la pasé entrenando para ser quien soy ahora. Lo que tengo me lo gané a pulso.

—Volviendo a nuestro tema — Abaddon se acercó de nuevo a mí. —Dicen

—Se dicen muchas cosas —dije molesta queriendo zanjar el tema. —Sí me vas a decir hazlo ya.

—Dicen— ignoró mis palabras. —Dicen que tú conoces la ubicación de lo que estoy buscando.

—_Sabe que hay algo_— Raz habló en mi mente—_Pero no sabe exactamente qué es. _

Esas palabras me dieron tranquilidad. Los demonios no sabían ciertamente que estaban buscando, pero debía asegurarme que eso se mantenga así por mucho más tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Tony pudiera defenderse solo.

—Abaddon —suspiré negando. Puse mi mejor cara de despreocupación— No tengo idea de que estás hablando.

El caído me miró buscando algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo. Podía sentir que un campo oscuro me rodeaba tratando de forzarme a confesar, pero yo mantuve mi mente cerrada.

—Qué triste —se lamentó cuando quedó satisfecho con lo que mis ojos le decían.

—¿Ese es tu trato? —pregunté enfadada. Quería que esto terminara ya.

—No, querida —negó y soltó una risa socarrona. Me rodeó quedando de espaldas a mí— solo quería confirmar esos rumores.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero una ola de tranquilidad de parte de Jasper me envolvió. Mi respuesta fue una cara de enfadó exagerada que me regresó con una ola de diversión.

—Quiero tu corazón —la seriedad de Abaddon me sorprendió pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que se resonó en el claro en donde nos encontrábamos.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté entre risas mientras me volvía para quedar de frente — ¿También fuiste así de romántico con tu propuesta a Ciaus?

Su rostro se llenó de molestia, no esperaba que supiera de su visita a Volterra. Yo tenía un punto a mi favor.

—Hablemos claro —su voz se tornó seductora —Imagina lo que puedes tener con nosotros, serías como una reina.

—No pertenezco a ustedes —hablé segura mirando al caído frente a mí. No iba a caer en sus provocaciones.

—¿Qué te han dado a cambio los tuyos? —rugió— Les has entregado tu vida y te lo quitaron todo. Tu rango, tu vida, tus alas.

Por mi mente cruzó _ese_ momento. La mirada fría que mi padre me daba, mi propio llanto que se escuchaba en el fondo junto con mis gritos de dolor. Sacudí mi cabeza de esos pensamientos, debía mantenerme centrada.

—Mi respuesta es no —hablé con decisión en mi voz— No me interesa.

—Vamos Isabella, con tu corazón es suficiente —estaba buscando la manera de salirse con la suya— ¿Dónde está?

—No donde debería —respondí sin ánimos.

—Si me dices donde está, te prometo que no te lastimaré —vaya negocio, pensé en mi mente.

—No, sé, dónde, está —separé las palabras esperando que no se notará mi nerviosismo. Varios silenciosos nos comenzaron a rodear.

—Que lastima —me dio unas palmadas en el hombro— Elegiste la respuesta equivocada.

Caminó detrás de mí para perderse en el bosque, a mi lado los silenciosos me miraban alertas esperando que realizara el primer movimiento. Esto no es bueno.

Los silenciosos son sombras del inframundo, almas que por sus atrocidades fueron quemadas, por eso su color y olor a cenizas, sirven como esclavos de los grandes rangos del _Infernum_.

Miré a Raz correr hacía mí. Mi cuerpo choco con la fría nieve al mismo tiempo que las sombras se lanzaron sobre mí. El cuerpo de Raz me cubría y sus grandes alas blancas nos protegían a ambos.

Podía sentir las garras tratando de llegar a mí dejándome rasguños en el proceso, pero mi protector se llevaba la peor parte, golpes, quemaduras, rasguños y mordidas.

—Ya están a salvo —pasaron varios minutos hasta que la voz de mi hermano llego a mis oídos.

Mi hermano nos levantó tratando de no lastimarnos, se aseguró de que estuviéramos bien a pesar de nuestras heridas y nos abrazó con cuidado.

—Un segundo tarde —me separé cuando escuche a mi madre. — Un segundo y no lo habrían logrado.

—Pero lo hicimos —le respondí. Esme solo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a abrazarnos maternalmente.

—¿Te vas a acercar? —Raz me preguntó con su mirada puesta en los Cullen. Mi vista los ubicó esparcidos en el claro lleno de nieve y cenizas.

—Tienen muchas preguntas, Bella— Zack suspiró esperando mi respuesta.

Les di una larga mirada mientras rodeaba mis hombros con el brazo de Raz. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo del otro lado y cargamos lentamente a Raz rumbo a la mansión.

—Siempre se empeñan en dejarme las mejores peleas a mí solo —Raz y yo nos frenamos al escuchar el comentario casual de Jasper. — Eso no es justo —Por sobre el hombro podía notar la mueca divertida que complementaba su rubio y desordenado cabello

—Bueno, nuestra vida siempre es —pensé un poco la palabra —Interesante —le respondí mostrándole mis brazos cubiertos de sangre.

—Y no veo problemas con que tu aburrida existencia tenga un poco de acción —Él soltó una risa y siguió caminando junto a nosotros.

—¿A dónde van? —la voz de mi madre sonó triste. Su voz delataba la tristeza que siente cada vez que nos desaparecemos.

—A su casa —hablé para auto convencerme — Debemos curarnos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

***_Infernum_**: Infierno en Latín.

.

.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa! Bella llegó a salvar a los Cullen, y descubrimos que hay un Caído tratando de usarla para su conveniencia... **

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar con Bella dentro de la casa Cullen? Platinquenme **


	8. Sermones

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el frío colándose a través de mi delgada ropa, terminamos de cruzar el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa Cullen, las pisadas silenciosas de los que me seguían se mezclaban en el silenció del frío bosque que nos rodeaba.

—Bella, Raz. — Carlisle se nos había adelantado para abrir la puerta. Lo miramos cuando escuchamos su voz.

— Acompáñenme por favor —sin mirarnos terminó de cruzar la puerta de la casa. Solté un profundo suspiro mientras lo escuchaba subir los pocos escalones que llevaban a su estudio.

Raz me miró, cuestionándome la actitud del vampiro, yo solo le respondí haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sin dejar de mirarlo, terminé de sacudir la nieve de mis botas altas y le hice una señal para que me siguiera a la oficina de Carlisle.

—¿Tele transportan su casa de un lugar a otro? —preguntó mi acompañante mientras caminábamos a paso lento tratando de retrasar este encuentro lo más posible. Raz analizaba todo a su alrededor con una mueca que era causada por el dolor de sus heridas.

Supongo que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo. Todas las casas Cullen, aunque tenían detalles diferentes, todas se parecían. Los cuadros de pinturas e imágenes que estaban colgadas a través de los pasillos por los que pasábamos, se parecían a los que se encontraban en la casa de Forks.

—¿O utilizan los mismos planos y adornos para todas? —dijo notando que las distribuciones también eran similares. Quizás en lo único que variaban un poco era en quien es el dueño de las habitaciones.

—Ninguna —respondió el eco de la voz de Carlisle,— pero así es menos duro dejar una casa atrás.

Pude escuchar a los demás acomodarse en la sala para esperarnos. Mi hermano se fue directamente a la cocina a preparar algo para comer aunque estaba segura que Esme lo iba a sacar de la cocina antes de que hiciera algún desastre.

—Recuerda que no permanecemos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. —le dijo cuándo nos detuvimos frente a su oficina.

Raz me miró con pesar. Ambos sabíamos que Carlisle iba a tomar la oportunidad para preguntarnos varias cosas, y de paso regañarnos por haber usado a su esposa como cebo para atraer a un caído.

Tomamos una gran bocarada de aire y entramos a la elegante oficina del vampiro, nos detuvimos frente al escritorio y nos acomodamos en las amplias y elegantes sillas de roble. Carlisle cerró la puerta y con tranquilidad se sentó frente a nosotros con la seriedad en su perfecto rostro.

—_Esto va a ser tardado_ —Raz hizo un puchero. —_Odio los sermones._

Sonreí para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y solo nos mirábamos fijamente entre nosotros. Los tres teníamos miles de emociones que se reflejaban en nuestro rostro, pero no encontrábamos las palabras para poder comenzar.

En estos momentos de silencio pude comprobar el increíble auto-control que tenía Carlisle, nuestras heridas seguían frescas y sangrando pero a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Tienen idea de lo que pudo pasar si no hubieran llegado a tiempo? —finalmente Carlisle nos reprochó. Su voz aunque era tranquila, tenía un pequeño matiz de histeria.

—Ya sabíamos que algo andaba mal —respondió Raz mientras se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Bueno pues gracias Raziel —Carlisle chilló por lo bajo— Gracias por molestarse en llamarnos —en su voz se podía notar la ironía de sus palabras.

—Antes de que Abaddon llegara, nosotros ya estábamos cerca de la casa —me defendí. —No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y por qué mierda esperaste a que tomara a tu madre cómo rehén? —la mirada de Carlisle estaba fija en mí, mi boca se abrió ligeramente al escucharlo. Eran tan correcto y aunque la preocupación por su esposa era algo entendible, jamás espere que dijera una grosería.

—Preferible destruir un pequeño claro, a destruir la casa completa— dije saliendo de mi asombro, traté de restarle importancia. Carlisle negó con la cabeza baja, sus manos entrelazadas frente a él se retorcían una a la otra.

—¿A qué vino Abaddon? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Quería hablar conmigo —desvié mi mirada hacia los elegantes cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

—¿Sí? —asentí— Yo escuché que quería tu corazón —más ironía destilandose en su voz — ¿O mis sentidos súper desarrollados están fallando?

Le lancé dagas con los ojos— Quiere poder —aclaré tratando de controlar mi voz— eso quieren todos los demonios.

La mirada de Carlisle se mantenía dura sobre nosotros, sus ojos delataban la molestia e impotencia que sentía. Raz y yo nos mantuvimos en nuestro lugar esperando a que siguiera preguntándonos sus dudas o sospechas.

De los Cullen, solo tres conocen la verdad de nosotros. Esme, mi madre, es muy perceptiva y obviamente no se deja engañar por sus hijos.

Cuando se casó con Carlisle, le contó gran parte de nuestra vida, o bueno, lo que ella consideró prudente. Al inicio Zack y yo estábamos renuentes a aceptarlo, por cómo pasaron las cosas, pero poco a poco el vampiro consiguió ganarse nuestra confianza y con el tiempo las pláticas con él se hicieron costumbre y le terminamos con contar casi todo de nosotros.

Durante mucho tiempo nuestra existencia y su relación con nosotros se lograron mantener en secreto para los demás Cullen. Aparecí en Forks y seguían sin sospechar. Jasper era el que mejor actuaba, debemos admitirlo. Aunque en el fondo siempre estaba atento por si necesitaba su ayuda. Desde que nos conocimos formamos un lazo, pero debíamos proteger a las personas que amábamos, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar nuestra longeva amistad.

A pesar de todo, es un gran amigo y confidente con el que puedo contar.

—Ustedes sabían lo del baile de Volterra —nos acusó. Su mirada era la de un padre preocupado y enojado, pero no estaba segura si era por su familia o por nosotros

—No —negué— a nosotros también nos llegó la invitación. —fruncí mis labios esparciendo el gloss que tenía sobre ellos— Marcus organizó todo.

—Convenció a Aro de reunirlos a todos en Volterra para protegerlos. —Raz habló apresuradamente— Él ya sabía que Abaddon buscaba a Bella.

—Él me advirtió —dije a pesar de la mirada de sospecha del vampiro. Cuesta creer que los Vulturis hagan algo bueno por alguien que no sean ellos mismos. —Al pacer Abaddon ya les había preguntado por mí.

—Marcus lo envió aquí, a su casa —explicó Raz, la cara de Carlisle expresó su confusión.— Dijo que Bella iba a estar con ustedes.

—Nos acusó —su susurro sonó molestó— Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Pero al mismo tiempo los llevó a Volterra para que Abaddon no los encontrara —terminé de explicarle antes que sacara conclusiones apresuradas. Si debía defender a algún Vulturi, sin duda sería a Marcus, ese maldito si es leal.— Por supuesto que el caído no se iba a dar por vencido —le dije rodando los ojos.

Los ojos color ámbar del vampiro nos analizaban atentamente. Estaba procesando nuestras palabras, pero se notaba que seguía dudando.

—¿Qué está pasando en realidad, Bella? —me tensé. —Quiero saber la verdad.

La vida de Carlisle y Esme siempre ha sido complicada por el hecho de ser vampiros y convivir en un mundo de humanos. Pero desde hace cinco años, su vida se ha vuelto incierta, Raz, Zack y yo los envolvimos en distintas situaciones que nosotros mismos causamos, pero siempre terminamos buscando su ayuda.

A pesar de que nos ayudan con una sonrisa, sé que puede llegar a ser tedioso. Por eso esta vez no quiero su ayuda, no quiero que corran más riesgos.

—_Dile_ —Raz me miró por el rabillo del ojo y con su mano comenzó a darme unos suaves golpecitos en la pierna. —_Él puede ayudar_.

—_No_ —negué en mi mente. —_Les dirá a todos y no quiero dar explicaciones. _

—_Te ayudarían sin dudarlo_. —Raz seguía insistiéndome— _Los necesitas. _

Ignorando a Raz, mire al vampiro, respire profundo antes de decir alguna palabra

—Los tres reinos se están desequilibrando. —Comencé a hablar no muy segura de que decirle— Rafael dice que es posible que…

Carlisle seguía con su mirada atenta a mí. A mi lado, Raz se aclaró la garganta y continuó con sus golpecitos en mi pierna para que le dijera la verdad, le di un golpe para que se comportara.

—Dice que es muy posible que se desate una guerra— al escuchar mis palabras Carlisle abrió exageradamente los ojos y se frotó la cara con las manos. —Esta vez sin aliados, cada reino está buscando el poder.

Lo que le acababa de decir no era el pronóstico del clima, era un futuro incierto para todos. Una guerra entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, eso significaba que los tres reinos que estarían dispuestos a destruirse y a sacrificar miles de vidas a cambio de tener el poder total.

—Y es mi culpa —susurre. Carlisle descubrió su rostro y me miró negando.

—Bella, desde que conocí a tu madre, me dijo que esa guerra podría pasar —susurró. —Tú no has hecho nada malo.

—Sabes porque lo digo —me crucé de brazos.

—Y yo sostengo mis palabras —Carlisle me miró decidido. Desvié mi mirada a los cuadros que nos rodeaban, no quería enfrentarme a su mirada.

—Esme no sabe nada sobre ese tema—Raz habló rápido. —Nadie, de hecho.

El vampiro se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato antes de asentir. Sé que lo que le pedíamos era guardar otro gran secreto a su familia, y una posible realidad a su esposa, y en sus ojos podía notar que se seguía debatiendo internamente, pero, su lealtad hacia mí le ganaba a sus principios.

—Vamos a curarte Raz —le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie, éste obedeció y extendió sus blancas alas. Carlisle y yo sonreímos, ver a un ángel con sus alas abiertas era un espectáculo, ver a alguien del rango de Raz era algo único.

—¿Cómo está Tony? — Trató de aligerar el ambiente mientras sacaba su botiquín. Yo me tensé al escuchar la pregunta, si no estuviera consiente que tengo el escudo arriba y que nadie nos podía escuchar, hubiera salido corriendo evitando las preguntas de los vampiros.

—No sé porque me rompí la cabeza pensando en su nombre —hice una mueca—Y terminaron llamándolo así.

—Es más sencillo de pronunciar —Carlisle me miro divertido mientras se excusaba.

—Supongo que se encuentra bien —contesté a su pregunta con indecisión.

—¿Supones? —me miró levantando una ceja. Con cuidado limpió las heridas de Raz, cuando terminó sacó lo necesario para suturarlo.

—Elizabeth y yo tratamos de no comunicarnos —me disculpé— no queremos dejar rastros.

Carlisle asintió sin desconcentrarse de su actividad, con cuidado terminó de curar las heridas de Raz cuidando no dejarle ninguna cicatriz en la espalda o en las alas. Cuando terminó me hizo señas de que yo seguía.

—Bella, ellos tienen muchas preguntas —comentó rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que nos rodeaba.

Miré hacia la puerta, abajo estaban los que llegue a llamar mi familia y que hace poco me dejaron atrás. Pero no sé si quiero que me conozcan de nuevo, que conozcan cómo es ahora mi vida.

—Entre menos información conozcan será mejor para ellos —traté de sonar convincente, pero noté la mueca con la que Carlisle me respondió.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Alice cuando Jasper desaparezca? —me reclamó— ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos cuando Esme o yo estemos muertos?

—¿Qué va a pasar con Tony sí tu mueres? —Raz habló esta vez. Le di una mirada de pocos amigos. Traidor.

—Tienen derecho a saber lo que pasa, Bella —Carlisle me miró—Nosotros te ayudaremos sin dudarlo, pero los demás tienen derecho a decidir si se sacrifican o si se esconden.

—Veré que puedo hacer —corté la conversación sintiendo que el hueco en mi pecho se volvía a abrir, no estaba lista para decidir si debía hablar o callar.

Carlisle me suturó el resto de las heridas en silencio, cuando terminó me sonrió y guardó sus cosas en el botiquín.

—Confiamos en que esto permanezca entre nosotros —Raz hablo con severidad. Carlisle asintió despacio, le sonreímos y salimos de la oficina.

Baje lentamente los escalones y giré hacia la sala.

Todos estaban acomodados en los sillones esperando a que apareciéramos, Carlisle pasó detrás de nosotros y se acomodó junto a su esposa que miraba a Zack sentado en la alfombra comiendo.

—_Coman que se acaba_ —nos miró sonriendo con la boca llena de comida. Raz y yo lo imitamos sin prestarle atención a los siete pares de ojos que nos miraban.

—Aquí no puedes tener privacidad ¿o sí? —Raz se quejaba mientras bebía un poco de jugo. Zack y yo negamos con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo no se enteraron de que estabas…—lo callé con un golpe en las costillas y él escupió el jugo por el dolor.

Mi hermano soltó una carcajada mientras yo terminaba de comer como sí no escuchara a Raz toser a mi lado tratando de reponerse. Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. Mi madre nos regaló una mirada divertida pero los demás seguían mirándonos recelosos de nuestra actitud.

Tranquilamente, terminamos de comer y Zack se levantó para dejar las cosas en la cocina, pacientemente lo esperamos hasta que volvió a tomar su lugar junto a mí y un silencio incomodo nos envolvió.

—Raz, ¿te molestaría presentarte? —Esme le sonrió— Para estar todos en confianza.

—Confianza —se mofó Raz en voz baja, en su mirada podía notar que no le agradaba la idea que los Cullen lo conocieran. Pero accedió a la petición de mi madre.

—Mi nombre es Raziel—habló con voz neutra— Y soy un ángel.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hoy ando súper emocionada y quería compartir con ustedes mi felicidad. **

**Bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores que se suman a esta aventura, les juró que no los voy a defraudar. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, de verdad me motivan muchísimo a seguir con ésta alocada idea. **

**.**

**Bella ya está con los Cullen, todos están un poco recelosos me parece... ¿Que opinan?... Creo que hay un par de problemitas que deben explicarnos... Just Saying.**

**.**

**Quería preguntarles... ¿Les gustaría conocer a los nuevos personajes? ¿Les agrada la idea?... Quizás los suba a mí pagina, o en Instagram, dependiendo de lo que ustedes me digan... **

**¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!**


	9. Raziel

Bella POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los Cullen miraron a Raz con tranquilidad en sus perfectos rostros, eso nos confirmó que Zack ya se había "presentado" antes. Pero, a pesar que eran seres que tenían poca relación con los humanos, sin mencionar a Carlisle, debíamos ser cuidadosos con la información que les otorgábamos.

El silenció nos envolvió por unos instantes, me supongo que esperaban que alguno que atreviera a mencionar algo.

—¿Tú eres el otro hijo de Esme? —con voz tímida, Alice le preguntó a Raz.

—No —negó mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Al parecer mi madre había decidido mantenerles oculta mi identidad. Suspiré agradecida por esa pequeña acción, no necesitaba que supieran quién soy en realidad.

—Soy algo así como—pensó un momento cual era la palabra correcta —su sobrino.

A pesar de que Raz era hijo de Rafael y obviamente no era nuestro hermano, Zack y yo llegamos a formar un vínculo muy estrecho con él. Lo conocemos desde muy pequeños, y los tres hemos pasado muchos momentos a lo largo de nuestra vida.

A pesar de crecer juntos, Raz y yo llevamos un entrenamiento diferente a mi hermano. Desde pequeño, Zack pasaba horas al lado de mi padre, entrenando junto a los mejores guerreros, pero Raz y yo fuimos entrenados por Rafael y Esme, era más divertido estar con ellos.

—Esme nos contó un poco sobre ella —habló Emmett sacándome de mi mente. A mi lado, Raz asintió. —Puedes contarnos un poco sobre ti.

El cuerpo del ángel a mi lado se tensó. Raz odiaba a los Cullen, por muchísimas razones; me habían lastimado, me abandonaron, cambie quien soy por ellos. Pero la principal razón era que, según sus palabras, le querían arrebatar a la única persona que de verdad amaba.

Le tomé la mano y le di un ligero apretón para que hablara.

—No hay mucho por contar —Raz meditó un poco antes de hablar.

—Soy hijo de un arcángel, mi madre murió cuando nací —habló con calma— Soy un principado.

—¿Les hablaste sobre las jerarquías de los ángeles? —le pregunte a mi madre. Los vampiros tenían una cara de confusión por las palabras de Raz, supongo que si les explicábamos los rangos que nos gobernaban, no les haría daño.

—Solo lo estrictamente básico —me respondió. Asentí comprensiva, ahora que ya no formaba parte de nuestras filas, debía tener cuidado a quien le contaba cosas sobre su anterior vida.

—No pasa nada si les cuentas —Jasper me miró moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo. Lo miré cómo si le hubieran salido otras dos cabezas. —Si les cuentas toda la verdad estaría mucho mejor.

—Soldadito de tercera —bufé. Él me regaló una sonrisa socarrona. Mi hermano lo ignoró mientras se aclaraba la garganta y después miró a los presentes.

—En el_ Caelum _nos regimos por una jerarquía —Zack comenzó a explicar— Temos 3 niveles —hizo una ademan con sus manos poniendo una sobre la otra—Los gobernantes, los consejeros y los servidores.

»Cada nivel se divide en tres rangos — los Cullen asintieron para que siguiera explicándoles. —Les voy a explicar los 3 que más relación tienen con nosotros.

—Los _gobernantes_ se dividen en **Arcángeles**, que son la máxima autoridad, son los arquitectos del universo, los constructores del orden, son los militares más fuertes y dirigen el _Caelum_. Son los encargados de la paz y de la estabilidad de los tres reinos —casi me largo a reír con la definición que mi hermano tenía sobre los arcángeles, se notaba su ideología hacia ellos. Lástima que no comparta su pensamiento.

—Los **Principados** —Raz robó la palabra— Somos los guardianes, —se apuntó — Digamos que nos encargamos de atender los asuntos más importantes con los demonios y otras creaturas, además resolvemos todos los eventos que puedan afectar la paz de los reinos, eso incluye tener controlados a otros seres mitológicos. —apuntó a los Cullen— Y por supuesto, somos los segundos más fuertes del _Caelum_.

Los tres sonreímos con orgullo. No todos los ángeles pueden presumir eso.

—Y las **Virtudes** —miré de reojo a Esme — Son los seres más puros, los de sentimientos más nobles. Inspiran a que hagas el bien, son los pilares de nuestro reino, básicamente. —mi madre bajó la mirada— Nos cuidan, nos curan, nos ayudan.

Debemos admitir que cuando ella decidió dejar su cargo, todo se había comenzado a desmoronar. No sólo en nuestras vidas personales, si no que Esme era uno de los elementos más importantes en el _Caelum_, y perderla se había significado perder el equilibrio en todo una raza.

Terminamos de hablar y nos sumimos en un tranquilo silencio. Cada uno de ellos tenía una emoción diferente en el rostro, desde asombro hasta miedo, pero después de unos momentos asintieron con comprensión.

Creo que sentía empatía por los vampiros. Un día están seguros del mundo que conocen, y al día siguiente resulta que dudan sobre el pasado de varios miembros de su familia, y a la vez tienen que estar lidiando con ángeles, demonios.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó Rosalie al ángel en cuestión. Los tres nos quedamos pensando en silencio tratando de adivinar nuestras edades reales.

—No lo sé— hablo frunciendo el ceño—Menos que Zack, eso es seguro —le respondió Raz con un tono casual. Mi hermano lo miró con enfado, no le gustaba que dijéramos que era el mayor de los tres.

—¿Cuántos? —Jasper lo miró interesado a la espera de una respuesta.

—Es difícil decirlo —dijo Raz pensativo. —En casa, el tiempo no pasa de la misma manera que aquí.

—Un año de la tierra pueden ser solo horas en el cielo —le respondí a Rosalie, su rostro me dijo que no quedo conforme con la respuesta pero no volvió a comentar nada.

—Pero si me piden un numero en específico —Raz frunció la cara, podías notar que hacia un esfuerzo por calcular su edad —Diría que tengo cerca de 500 años.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos_. ¿Tan vieja estoy?_

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —Alice preguntó con un susurro sacándonos de nuestro asombro.

—_Muchas cosas_ — esas dos palabras resonaron en la mente de mis hermanos, de reojo me miraron. Yo traté de mantenerme tranquila aunque en mi rostro se posó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—De momento no —negué calmada mirando hacia la ventana, rehuyendo de la mirada acusadora que me brindaba Carlisle.

—¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso? —Jasper me miró acusadoramente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Ya sabes, eso de los ángeles, el cielo y esas cosas.

Maldito traidor.

—Leo mucho —dije casual aunque noté que mi voz se quebró por los nervios. Todos me trataban de hacer presión psicológica para que confesara, pero no les va a resultar.

—¿Cómo has estado, Bella? —Jazz trató de cambiar el tema al darse cuenta de mis sentimientos. La sorpresa de sus hermanos fue notoria, supongo que esperaban que lo odiara después de lo que pasó en Forks.

—Sobreviviendo —respondí pensando en los sucesos de los últimos días.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre? —Esme me preguntó. Negué mirándola y su rostro me regaló una mueca, no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera renuente a arreglar las cosas, creo que casi tengo lo mismo sin ver a los Cullen que a mi padre.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a Charlie? —negué cuidadosamente mirando a Jasper, él sabía que mi relación con Charlie tampoco terminó muy bien y aun así insistía en que tratara de arreglarlo.

—Cuéntanos, Bella —Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa tímida— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Por primera vez me permití analizar a los Cullen. Emmett seguía siendo enrome, pero su rostro alegre y pícaro ahora estaba serio, Alice me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes, Rosalie me miraba curiosa y sin la mirada de odio que siempre me brindaba.

Edward me miraba con tristeza y dolor. Se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, cómo si no quisiera mezclarse con los demás. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a centrar mi atención en Emmett.

—No mucho —dije —Me fui de Forks, me estoy tomando un año sabático y vine a visitarlos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? —Rosalie me preguntó. Ella siempre era muy hostil hacia mí, y me está sorprendiendo la tranquilidad con la que me habla.

—Tuve una pelea con Charlie —respondí seria, si lo analizamos bien, era la verdad… a medias. Les iba a contar únicamente lo que necesitan saber para tener su conciencia tranquila. —Cuando se fueron —hice una pausa— pase unos meses catatónica, deje de ir a la escuela, ya no salía de la casa, creo que ni siquiera de mi habitación.

»Charlie hablo con Raz y con Zack —los señalé simultáneamente— para ver si ellos podían animarme un poco. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasaron conmigo, pero mi hermano se cansó y me supongo que vino con ustedes.

»Después de eso, Charlie se molestó conmigo y me gritó. —fruncí mis labios por el recuerdo— Ese día yo no estaba precisamente de humor y discutimos. Después yo tomé mis cosas y me fui. —Rosalie asintió con cuidado y se giró hacia Edward con una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué pasó hace rato en el claro? —el susurro de Alice llegó a mis oídos. La miré, la mujer frente a mis ojos no parecía la duende que yo conocí.

—Hola Alice —la saludé tratando de suavizar mi voz, sus labios de curvearon en una tímida sonrisa. —Abaddon quería conversar conmigo, pero no todo resultó bien para él y se molestó. Es todo —resumí lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—¿Quién es Abaddon? ¿Por qué sabe lo que somos? —la preocupación de la duende era notoria.

—Abaddon es un caído —Raz respondió por mí— Un ángel que se reveló y lo expulsaron del cielo.

—Sabe lo que son porque probablemente él fue uno de los causantes de que los vampiros existan —completé.

—¿Qué haces tú junto a un ángel? —Edward me miró molesto— ¿Qué carajos hace un demonio detrás de ti?

Me sorprendí, al parecer no había escuchado todo lo que Abaddon me había dicho. O sí lo hicieron no pusieron mucha atención cuando el caído me reclamaba sobre mis alas.

Sentí la furia recorrer mis venas, quién se cree para reclamarme.

—Caído. Abaddon es un Caído —rodé los ojos en su dirección— Un demonio es un ser oscuro que busca un cuerpo para ser su residente y poder hacer maldades aquí en la tierra. —di una breve explicación — Los caídos son ángeles que fueron expulsados del cielo, son diferentes—aclaré hostilmente— además, eso no te interesa.

—Te equivocas —me miró con su perfecto rostro en agonía— Sí tu estas involucrada, me interesa.

—Cuando te fuiste hace más de dos años, pareció que no —le dije acusadoramente, mis palabras sonaron rudas, él solo bajó la mirada. Los demás ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo de defenderlo o de contradecir mis palabras.

—Parece que tus instintos de supervivencia siguen nulos —Rosalie me ¿reclamó? —¿Por qué se te ocurrió ir a Volterra?

—Oh, sí eso —dije distraída, me estaba molestando que me reclamaran— A mi clan también le llegó la invitación para el baile.

—¿Tienes un clan? —Emmett me miró asombrado. Asentí. —¿De vampiros?

—No todos son vampiros —dije recelosa— Y son mis amigos.

—Es una pequeña broma que le hacemos a los Vulturis— Raz se encogió de hombros —Nos conviene que nos tengan miedo.

—Chicos —Esme trató de ganarse nuestra atención.— ¿Cómo sabe Abaddon sobre…? —mi madre dejó la pregunta al aire mientras nos miraba a mis hermanos y a mí.

Nosotros tres teníamos la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo sabe Abaddon sobre la existencia de mi hijo? Quizás era un conocimiento superficial, pero sabía que existía alguien poderoso. Nuestro deber era protegerlo y volver a establecer el equilibrio entre los tres reinos.

No estaba segura de cómo iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto. Pero necesitaba descubrir la verdad.

Mi madre era astuta, y sé que no podíamos ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo. Mucho menos ahora que Abaddon se apareció en la casa y me hizo preguntas que no debía hacer.

—No lo sé, pero necesito arreglar esto —dije cansadamente. Estas situaciones me desgastaban física y emocionalmente.

—Vamos a arreglar esto. No te preocupes hija —Esme me dio ánimos, pero yo negué agachando la cabeza. No está en mis planes poner en riesgo a mi madre, y tampoco quiero que los Cullen se involucren en algo que no entienden.

—Somos tu familia, Bella —habló Carlisle con determinación haciéndome recordar nuestra conversación anterior. Pero yo seguía negando.

—Ya me he perdido bastante de tu vida —mi madre se lamentó— no volveré a dejarte sola.

—Ninguno lo haremos —la voz de Jazz me hizo levantar la cara. Todos los Cullen asintieron a sus palabras. Sonreí sarcástica sintiendo la ira recorriéndome las venas.

—Hace dos años me dejaron —los acusé— No les importó si yo estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. —fue mi turno de protestar—No les importaron mis sentimientos — mis ojos comenzaron a picar con las lágrimas amenazando con brotar. —No les importó que corriera peligro.

—No les importo si yo moría en el proceso —mi voz se quebró— ¿Por qué es diferente esta vez?

Todos los Cullen tenían la mirada baja pero ninguno se atrevió a responderme. Sabía que mis palabras eran crueles, pero estos dos años mi mente ha sido un caos, sin mencionar que todas mis emociones eran dominadas por el dolor y el rencor que les tenía.

—Fue mi culpa —Edward habló sin mirarme, su voz salía con dificultad— Yo los convencí de irnos.

—¡Tú más que nadie debiste quedarte junto a mí! —exploté, me levanté de mi lugar sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara, él solo se encogió en su lugar. —¡Debiste quedarte como yo lo hice contigo!

Levantó su mirada y me miró con duda en sus ojos. Ups, creo que hable de más. Sacudí mi cabeza, rápidamente desvié el tema.

—No quiero su ayuda —_ni que me vuelvan a lastimar_— Estaremos bien.

—No la quieres, pero la necesitas —Esme habló con seguridad, su voz sonaba a cuando nos daba consejos de pequeños, decía que aunque no quisiéramos escucharla, necesitábamos de sus palabras.

—_Es mi nieto y tú eres mi hija, Bella —_me suplicó—_Si tengo que dar mi vida por él y por ti, lo haré. _

La miré, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos y su mirada decía que no le podría hacerla desistir. Mi madre era igual de terca que yo. A su lado Carlisle apoyaba a su esposa.

—Bella —Zack hablo con cautela a la vez que frotaba sus manos como si quisiera producir calor. Lo miré animándole a que hablara, su menté habló por él— _¿Y si hablamos con Rafael?_

—¡NO! —Raz y yo gritamos al unisonó ganándonos miradas extrañas. Zack dio un respingo y nos miró con miedo.

—_Sí le contamos lo de Abaddon, él puede proteger a Tony_— en su mente seguía negociando desesperadamente— _Piénsalo. _

—_Zack, no creo que sea buena idea_ —Raz trató de persuadirlo. En su mente le mostraba millones de alternativas. —_Nosotros resolveremos esto._

—_Abaddon sabe de Tony _—superficialmente, pero lo hacía, mi hermano tiene un punto—_ No sabemos si alguien más sepa de su existencia_. —sus manos se frotaban con demasiada fuerza, una señal de que estaba nervioso de hablar. —_Si hablamos con Rafael, él nos va a ayudar_.

Miré a mi hermano, sus ojos castaños me miraban con preocupación, trataba de protegernos y aunque odie admitirlo, Rafael era el indicado para ayudarnos.

—Bien —suspire derrotada, aun no estaba del todo convencida. Todas las miradas estaban atentas a mis acciones, pero yo aún no estaba segura sobre qué hacer.

—Cada segundo cuenta —mi madre se puso de pie, la miré interrogante— Hay que apurarnos.

—No, no, no —negué apresuradamente— Solo iremos nosotros tres —dije decidida. Me levanté del sillón con mis hermanos imitándome.

—Vamos… a… ir… todos —Esme separó las palabras.

—No quiero que vengan —crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. —No van a acompañarnos

—No pregunté, Isabella —Mi madre me miro enojada —Vamos todos o no va nadie —sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de su cadera —Tú decides.

La mire, sus ojos eran suplicantes pero decididos. No quería arrastrarlos a esta locura, pero la voz buena en mi interior me decía que no iban a desistir, además, según esa voz, les debo muchas cosas… Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez.

Pero a mí me agradaba más la voz mala, que me alentaba a empujar a mis hermanos y salir huyendo.

—¿Dónde está? —me gire hacia Raz. Sí, ganó la voz buena. —¿Raz? —lo sacudí delicadamente, sus ojos azules me examinaron con dureza.

—_¿Estas segura?_ —su mente me mostraba los diferentes escenarios que podían pasar si llevábamos a los Cullen con nosotros.

Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano tendrían que saber la verdad sobre mí, sobre Forks, sobre el pasado.

Sabía también que a Rafael no le va a agradar la idea de estar cerca de unos vampiros, mucho menos la idea de que estos vampiros sean los Cullen. Solo me quedaba rogar porque mi padre no estuviera presente o se desataría un infierno.

—¿Dónde? — volví a preguntarle. Se jaló su rubio cabello y me miró con frustración.

—En su oficina —me dijo molesto. Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Los arcángeles tienen sus _oficinas_ por todo el mundo, por decirlo de cierta manera, en realidad solo se habían adueñado de simples construcciones que hoy en día no tienen mucha importancia para los humanos, pero están construcciones están actualmente conectadas con el _Caelum_.

Rafael, un amante del estilo gótico, tenía su oficina en_ L´église Saint-Étienne-le-Vieux_, una iglesia católico-romana que estaba actualmente en ruinas.

—Francia —susurró Esme. Jasper sólo asintió y desapareció por el pasillo para pedir nuestros vuelos. Los demás Cullen se esparcieron a sus habitaciones para tomar lo necesario para viajar mientras yo me dejaba caer con frustración sobre el sillón.

Horas después, el avión privado que Jazz nos había conseguido, se encontraba rumbo a Caen. Ya no había vuelta atrás, a partir de este momento todos nos íbamos a enfrentar a una nueva realidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa _*se asoma* _Sin tomatazos por favor... **

**Jajajajaa**

**Bueno, les platico... Según mis planes, iba a publicar la semana pasada, pero, les juro que tengo una buena excusa que estoy segura que les encantará. **

**Estoy preparando una sopresita, pero van a tener que esperarme hasta la siguiente ****actualización. **

**Mientras tanto, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Platiquenme, hablenme, reclamenme, jajajaja me encanta leer sus comentarios. **

**Nos leemos hasta al proxima. **


	10. Caen, Francia

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Listos? —Les pregunté a los Cullen cuando bajamos del avión. Me miraron dudosos, se tambalearon en su lugar y asintieron en mi dirección. Con mi bolsa en la mano, comencé a caminar para salir del aeropuerto, el sonido de los pasos detrás de mí me confirmó que seguí.

Salimos a la oscuridad de la noche que se vio interrumpida por la luminaria de las calles repletas de construcciones góticas que formaban la ciudad. Por la calidez de la ciudad, Jasper arregló que nuestra llegada fuera en la noche, para no tener siete vampiros brillando a la luz del sol.

¿A dónde vamos? —Emmett siguió haciendo un puchero —Ya me canse de caminar.

—Emmett —le hablé sin girarme a mirarlo. —Tú no te puedes cansar.

—Desierto divertido divertido mientras su risa hizo eco en la calle vacía. Sonreí para mis adentros. Quizás, solo quizás, si extrañaba su humor infantil.

Divertida, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme y seguí caminando tras Raz que nos guiaba hacia la "oficina" de Rafael.

Caen es una ciudad más pequeña en superficie que Port Ángeles, pero tiene 86,000 habitantes más. Lo sé, una ironía.

Moverte a través de la pequeña ciudad no era difícil, pero era difícil ser cuidadoso de no toparnos con las personas.

—¡El último en llegar es el primero en hablar! —Zack corrió en cuanto divisamos la torre de la iglesia.

Hemosmos caminado por más de una hora, mis hermanos y yo queríamos retrasar este encuentro lo más posible, nuestros pasos eran demasiado lentos, incluso para nosotros. Los vampiros por supuesto incluidos el rostro cubierto de aburrimiento. Pero, un poco de diversión mundana no nos hará dañi.

Raz y yo nos miramos sonriendo, le íbamos a dar ventaja a Zack.

Mi hermano seguía corriendo tratando de cortar la distancia que separaba de la construcción. Cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, Raz y yo comenzamos a correr.

Rápidamente dejamos a mi hermano atrás, Raz y yo nos sonreímos sin pararnos, pero sus pasos se volvieron más lentos en comparación a los míos.

—¡Eso es trampa! —El grito de ambos se escuchó en cuanto me detuve frente a la iglesia. Segundos después llegaron a mi lado mirándome con fastidio a la vez que trata de regular su respiración agitada. Los Cullen llegaron a nuestro lado en un segundo y mi madre nos brindó una sonrisa divertida.

—La dejaste ganar —mi hermano le reclamó a Raz dándole un golpe juguetón. Él solo se encogió de hombros y me miró sonriendo. —Quisiera que una vez en tu vida le ganaras. —Le devolvió a reclamar mi hermano.

—Es… - La voz titubeante de Rose nos hizo mirarla— una iglesia.

No me digas —Raz puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venimos a hablar con un arcángel — le hablé mordaz a Rosalie— ¿Esperabas un club de striptease?

La rubia balbuceo un intento de disculpa, pero solo causó que la risa de su esposo. Los demás ocultaron su risa en un pobre intento de toser. Me giré ignorándolos y mire a Raz. Nos hicimos señas para seguirlo.

Rodeamos lo que parecía ser la antigua entrada y él miraba a su alrededor con cuidado. Cuando se cercioró que nadie nos busque, saltó las cadenas que impidieron la entrada.

Su silueta se fue transformando del negro al blanco.

—Vamos —nos animó a seguirlo. Zack fue el siguiente y apareció junto a Raz. Ambos utilizan un pantalón y un saco a juego de color marfil. Sus camisas eran blancas, al igual que sus zapatos.

En la oscuridad de las ruinas de la iglesia, su vestimenta era lo único que se notaba.

—Es tu turno, Hija —Esme me dio un ligero empujón, asentí nerviosa. Pisar el interior de esa iglesia me traería las consecuencias, pero las afrontarlas.

Con extremo cuidado, crucé las cadenas que me separaban de mis hermanos. En el momento que mi pie tocó el suelo, un escaló me grabó el cuerpo haciéndome temblar.

Mire hacia mis pies, mi ropa se fue cambiando al mismo color marfil que la ropa de mis hermanos, mis botas fueron cambiando por las clásicas zapatillas que usaba en casa.

Era una especie de uniforme en el _Caelum_ . Solo Raz, Zack y yo podríamos usarlo, nos diferenciaba de los beneficios que solo nosotros gozábamos. No era obligatorio usarlo siempre, solo para ocasiones especiales.

Suspire pesadamente, sé Rafael nos estaba obligando a usar esta estúpida cosa, y solo lo hice para molestar a los vampiros que, dirigidos por mi madre, entraban a la iglesia.

Nos siguieron mientras admiraban maravillados la construcción.

—Bienvenidos a L'Église Saint-Étienne-le-Vieux —Raz señaló teatralmente señalando alrededor de sus manos.

Atravesamos tranquilamente el lugar, el oro en las paredes brillaba con la poca luz que entraba. Los cuadros que se encuentran esparcidos por las paredes del lugar se mantenían en buen estado. De vez en cuando podías tropezar con aluno de los adornos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo por razones desconocidas.

Había varios muebles, sillas y butacas que se encontraban deterioradas por el abandono. El altar estaba lleno de escombros y la vegetación comenzaba a crecer entre las piedras.

A mi lado pasaron Alice y Rosalie curiosas mirando las estatuas de mármol, pocas seguían intactas, casi todas estaban rotas por el tiempo. Emmett, Edward y Esme cruzaron hacia la pequeña bodega que estaba juntó un altar. Carlisle y Jasper miraban fascinados los diferentes cuadros. Mis hermanos simplemente se dedicaron a mirar nerviosos hacia todos los lados.

Camine tranquila acercándose a la parte inferior de la cúpula cubierta de grandes ventanas con cristales rotos que permiten ver el exterior hacia el jardín que rodea la construcción. La tranquilidad de la noche te trasmitía el sentimiento de paz. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de silencio que me rodeaba. Mi cuerpo se sacudió sintiendo la brisa que se colaba de los cristales.

Los tirantes de mi vestido dejaban la mitad de mi espalda y mis hombros afectados al frio de la noche. Sentí un peso sobre mis hombros que me obligó a abrir los ojos, Jasper me miraba cuidadoso mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en mi espalda.

—Tu espalda —me respondió al ver la duda en mis ojos— No queremos que alguien se emocione con la sangre.

Su voz llena de culpa me abofeteo con la realidad. Cuando pise el interior de la iglesia, las cicatrices en mi espalda habían perdido un sangrar. Y por supuesto que no quería que volviera a pasar otra situación similar a la de Forks.

Detrás de él, todos los Cullen me miraban preocupados, se notaba que habían dejado de respirar en cuanto percibieron el olor.

No me había dado cuenta —me disculpe.

—Lo notamos —una voz áspera nos hizo sobresaltarnos. Los vampiros se pusieron alertas buscando con la mirada a la persona que era dueña de esa voz.

Me giré cautelosa, Rafael estaba recargado en uno de los grandes ventanales, su postura era casual y relajada. Su escultural y deportiva figura estaba envuelta en ropas de cuero negro, con la apariencia de un chico malo, pero, su presencia hacia el aire se sintiera denso y pesado.

—Pero tampoco quiero manchas de sangre sobre el suelo —sonrío sin humor.

Su vos irónica acompañaba a su profunda mirada azul que me observaba fijamente, sus labios están curvados en una mueca de asco dirigida a las personas detrás de mí.

Con tranquilidad, Raz y Zack se colocarán a mi lado y hicieron una pequeña reverencia que fue ignorada por el arcángel.

—Rafael —lo saludé con un asentimiento mientras mis ojos lo graban de pies a cabeza. Mi rostro trató de acomodarse con la mejor mueca de superioridad que salió.

—Isabella —me respondió con la misma mirada, pero esa vez, fue él quien hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia mí.

—Me alegra verlos —nos sonrió con malicia— Tenemos bastantes cosas que hablar.

\- _Fue mala idea venir_ \- Razremos en su mente y rodo los ojos. Yo asentí

Lo más seguro es lo que hemos ganado un regaño y una larga charla de parte de Rafael, sobre las decisiones que hemos tomado la última semana. Al parecer no fue suficiente la conversación que tuvo con Carlisle y con su familia.

\- _No sé porque me hicieron caso_ —mi hermano trató de defender, después de todo había sido su idea—. _Siempre ignoraba mis sugerencias._

Raz y yo lo miramos molestos. Mi hermano había dicho que era lo mejor para todos, si veníamos a hablar con Rafael todo sería más fácil.

—¡Rafael! —Mi madre se le acercó emocionada — Que alegría verte

—Esmeralda, querida —tomo su mano y depositó un beso en sus nudillos— Siempre es un placer.

Sin quitarme la mirada de encima, nos pasamos tranquilamente y se acercó hasta los Cullen.

—Carlisle —saludó y estrechó su mano. Jasper —hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos le respondieron el saludo respetuosamente. Rafael dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró con desprecio a los otros cuatro hermanos Cullen.

\- _Ni lo sueñes_ —su autoritaria voz resonó en mi mente. Por supuesto que no pensaba acercarse a los Cullen.

Se aclaró la garganta y se giró sonriéndome juguetón. Detrás de esa sonrisa podría notar su incomodidad de tener vampiros no gratos en su oficina.

—Acompáñenme, por favor —cuadrando los hombros se acomodó su chaqueta de cuero— Debo hacer que esta señorita deje de sangrar.

Me siguió suavemente de la mano y dio un pequeño tirón para que comenzara a caminar a su lado, con pasos silenciosos, los demás nos siguieron por los pasillos en ruinas de la iglesia. Llegamos a la puerta de madera que se compara intacta en comparación con lo demás de la construcción.

Soltando su agarre de mi mano, Rafael abrió la puerta con cuidado y me empujó suavemente de la espalda para que entrara a la amplia habitación. Con cada paso que daba, que tenía el goteo de sangre en mi espalda que aumentaba, la chaqueta de Jasper era totalmente húmedo y estaba seguro que tenía una enorme mancha roja.

Acompañada del arcángel, me senté sobre el elegante escritorio. Tenía una vista completa de la oficina de Rafael, bueno, más que su oficina es cómo su refugio aquí en la tierra. Parecía más un apartamento, tenía una sala de estar en el centro, a la derecha, una puerta corrediza entre abierta te dejaba ver la cama con sedosas sabanas. Del otro lado una cocineta y una isla que fungía de comedor, acompañadas de mesas de juegos y un mini bar.

Vi entrar a los demás, mis hermanos se acomodaron en los sofás negros. Carlisle y Esme se acomodaron en las sillas que complementaban la sala. Los Hermanos Cullen se quedarán de pie dudosos de donde acomodarse. Jasper se separó de ellos y se perdió a husmear en la pequeña biblioteca que se encontró cerca del escritorio donde me identificaron.

Rafael me rodeo y de entre los cajones sacó un pequeño cofre colocándolo a mi lado. Me hizo señas para que me pusiera de pie y con cuidado me giró para darles la espalda a los demás. Se colocó junto a mí y abrió el cofre con extremo cuidado, bajo mi mirada curiosa, sacó aguja e hilo y unas cuantas gasas.

—Mayor —le hablo con voz tranquila y sin mirarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jasper, sin despegar su vista de un libro, se giró para dar la ilusión que le prestaba atención.

Rafael me quitó lentamente la chaqueta de los hombros dejó al descubierto mi espalda manchada de sangre— ¿Vas a querer tu chaqueta?

Jazz hizo la mirada del libro en sus manos y al ver su prenda hizo una mueca graciosa de desagrado, negando con la cabeza regresó su vista al libro. Rafael río con humor y se separó de mi lado para tirar la ropa a la chimenea que adornaba el lugar.

\- _Lo hiciste a propósito_ —porque mentalmente a Rafael mientras que la chaqueta comenzó a consumirse en el fuego. Con pasos tranquilos y una sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a su posición a mi lado, perdiendo las gases y comencé a limpiar mi espalda para eliminar lo más posible la sangre de mi piel.

\- _Qué se den cuenta de lo que hicieron_ —su menté estaba llena de coraje. Baje mi cabeza y negué suavemente.

\- _No fue su culpa_ —su bufido me indicó que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Su atención se volvió a concentrar en mi espalda.

¿Qué les parece mi humilde oficina? —Preguntó tratando de romper el silencio.

—Una iglesia —Le respondimos Carlisle cómo quien no quiere la cosa— Cualquiera que te conozca no lo creería.

No parece el lugar adecuado para _tu_ oficina —Jazz completó. Rafael soltó una carcajada, sabía que él tenía razón. De los arcángeles, Rafael es el menos convencional.

—La iglesia de Saint-Étienne-le-Vieux —habló mientras seguía con su labor en mi espalda— Una iglesia de estilo gótico del año 1067 que fue casi destruida por la guerra de los 100 años y después fue la barrera de los franceses en la segunda guerra mundial.

En un recipiente dejado las gasas cubiertas de sangre. ¿Por qué no sería mi estilo?

—Es muy… deprimente —Carlisle trato de que su comentario no lo ofendiera.

—Eso no lo niego —Rafael le sonrió con desdén. Tomó la aguja e hilo y me miró con disculpa en sus ojos— _Esto te va a doler_ .

Me encogí ante su advertencia. Con dolor reflejado en mi rostro, sentí la aguja clavándose en mi piel, y el tirón del hilo cuando Rafael jaló de él para unir mi piel.

¿Has visto a tus hermanos? —Le recupere Esme para recuperar la conversación.

—En el trabajo solamente —le respondió con su vista en mí, mis costados, mis puños se apretaban cada que atravesaba mi piel con la aguja— Son tan rectos y dedicados. Nunca salen por ahí a divertirse

Rafael tenía muy bien establecidos sus principios, cumplía sus misiones al pie de la letra y hacia las leyes del _Caelum_ , pero eso no le impedía salir a tener una vida mundana casi normal.

¿Por qué estaba sangrando Bella? —Las palabras atropelladas de Edward causaron que me ganará la atención de todos en la habitación. Solté un profundo suspiro.

\- _No saben_ —Rafael me conocen en su mente. Su mirada sorprendida iba de mis hermanos, lo que miraban desde sus posiciones en los sofás, hacia mí y viceversa. Sacudí mi cabeza con pereza.

\- _Por eso estamos aquí_ —empezó Zack quitando sus manos con nerviosismo— _Hace tres días ..._

\- _Lo sé_ —Rafael lo cortó con una mirada— _Sobre eso necesitamos hablar. Iba de salida para irlos a buscar pero se me adelantaron._

\- _Papá_ \- Raz se puso libres de pie. - _Ellos nos pueden ayudar_ .

Rafael se paralizó con las palabras de su hijo y lo miró fijamente por un largo rato. Raz no doblegó su postura y con cierta rudeza, le soportó la mirada a su padre. No sé qué pasó entre sus mentes, pero soltando un gruñido de frustración Rafael volvió a tomar la aguja y giró su mirada a mi espalda descubierta.

—Las alas le ayudan a un ángel a canalizar su energía —explicó al aire— Cuando estas en lugar sagrado, esa energía se aumenta a niveles inimaginables.

Mi rostro seguía contraído por el dolor, sus manos trabajaban bruscamente en mi espalda, demostrando que estaba molesto. Creo haber sido mejor que Carlisle me hiciera las puntadas.

—Sí un ángel pierde sus alas, sí se las lastima, sí las se las cortan o algo por el estilo, su cuerpo sangra para poder liberar ese exceso de energía. O bueno, hasta que aprende a controlarlo.

Apreté mi rostro con mis manos, no estaba segura si era por el dolor o por las palabras que se encontraron recientemente. Esta situación se me estaba escapando por entre los dedos.

—Eso significa —Alice consideró por primera vez, tras pensarlo por un momento determinado— que Bella es un ángel.

A través de mis manos pude sentir las miradas sorprendidas de los vampiros, esperando a lo que afirmara o lo negara.

Siendo realista, a estas alturas, ya era imposible seguir ocultando la verdad.

—Así es, Alice —afirmó la dulce voz de mi madre.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Seguía con mi rostro cubierto, pero podía ayudarme a que los Cullen me miraban boquiabiertos.

Sentí que tiraban con fuerza de la sensible piel de mi espalda, solté de golpe el aíre que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Bruscamente descubrió mi rostro para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Rafael.

Sin inmutarse guardó las cosas en el cofre, lo que dodo manchado de mi sangre simplemente fue y lo hecho al fuego de la chimenea. Regresó a mi lado y tranquilamente limpio sus manos. Cuando terminó se recargó casualmente en el borde del escritorio.

Con cierto temor grabó las venas, miré a las criaturas frente a mí.

Los hermanos Cullen a excepción de Jasper, me miraban con los ojos abiertos y con sorpresa en su rostro. Jazz, Raziel y Zack no me prestaban demasiada atención, tenían su vista sobre mí, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, una señal de lo que estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos. Carlisle y Esme sonreían mostrándome su apoyo y asentían dándome aliento.

\- _Bella, tranquila:_ Raz me mostro una imagen mía, sentada sobre el escritorio, mi cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas. Desconcertada miré mis manos y yo di cuenta que estaba temblando.

—Perdiste tus alas —mi vista se posó en Emmett, su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza y asombro.

—Me las quito —le dije con un intento de sonrisa. A mi lado, Rafael se frotó las sienes con una mano, su rostro quedó cubierto en un intento de esconder sus expresiones. —Para ser exactos.

¿Por qué? - Giré mi atención a Alice. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de unas lágrimas que nunca podrán llorar. Su rostro estaba quebrado en tristeza.

—Hice algo que no les agradó —mi voz se quebró. —Y ese fue mi castigo.

Los hermanos Cullen me miraban con lastima y tristeza, en sus rostros podrían notar que se debatían internamente si debían decirme algo o seguir callados.

—Pero tranquila, Alice —emboce una pequeña sonrisa sincera. No me importa —mentí— Cada maldito segundo ha valido la pena.

Alice me sonrió acongojada, de reojo noté que Rose me miraba con ¿Orgullo?

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Los ojos dorados de Edward me miraban con intensidad, pero me costaba descifrar sus emociones.

No es momento de hablar de eso —le respondeí con voz temblorosa. —Tenemos otros asuntos que resuelven.

* * *

_**¡HOLA GENTE! **_

**Ok no, me emocioné de más. **

**Bueno, bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, creo que es de esos capítulos de relleno, pero de esos que son necesarios para que siga la historia. Pero ¿Qué dijeron?**

**Por cierto, ¡Acabo de crear un blog! Ahí les pienso subir extras de mis historias ... ujuuum ... El link está en mi perfil. **

**Ya hay varias entradas disponibles, cómo la del _Clan Stengel_ , sé que aún no conocemos a todos, pero pueden dar una idea de quienes son mi inspiración para los personajes.**

**Ademas les pienso subir la historia completa de los hermanos de Bella, pero a su tiempo, tampoco quiero hacerles Spoilers JAJAJAJA**

**Si quieren saber algo más, dudas, quejas, díganme y yo feliz se los respondo.**

**¡Oh, y 365C se actualiza el Jueves! ... Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Rafael

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me gire a mirar a Rafael que se seguía masajeando las sienes, cuando consideró mi mirada se froto el blanco rostro y me miró. Iba a abrir mi boca para hablar pero la voz de la Rosalie ganó nuestra atención.

¿Por qué no tienes sombra? —Dede su posición, podías notarial que tenue luz que le dio a Rafael no causaba ninguna sombra en el suelo o en el escritorio.

—Me sorrendes, rubia —Rafael la miró con interés— Eres observadora.

Las facciones de ella se transformaron con fastidio. Traté de tragarme la sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse en mi rostro.

—Los arcángeles no podemos proyectar sombra —respondió No es nuestro estilo.

—Eres un arcángel —Rosalie lo miraba seria. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué tenían un hada?

—Soy uno de los siete arcángeles que existen —Rafael respondió ignorando su comentario— Uno de los tres más famosos, por cierto.

—Rafael es el arcángel de la sanación —hablé— también es el padre de Raz.

Los Cullen lo miraron con interés. Mi mentor solo se removió a mi lado.

¿Solo tú no produce sombra? —Alice le perdió— ¿O todos los ángeles?

—Es un privilegio que solo los de mi rango tenemos —el hombre a mi lado respondió orgulloso. —El Caelum funciona de la misma manera que una empresa —se rió de su propia lista—. Esto pasa el mismo proceso para llegar a un rango.

»Son pocos los que nacen con él, cómo es el caso de ellos tres señalando señales a mis hermanos ya mí. —Casi siempre, debemos hacer méritos para tener un buen puesto.

¿Esa es tu apariencia real? —Edward lo señaló de pies a cabeza. Rafael lo miró con diversión antes de responderle.

—Esta es mi apariencia mundana —sonrió inocente— L a tengo gracias a una misión que se me concedió aquí en _la Terra_ —señaló de arriba abajo — Atlético, con porte, encantador, por supuesto que decidí quedármela.

Rodé los ojos mientras soltaba un bufido. A veces Rafael era muy vanidoso cómo ser un arcángel.

—Explícanos lo de Abaddon —demandó Jasper que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, dejo su libro a un lado. Se acercó a su esposa esperando la respuesta del arcángel.

Rafael lo ignoró y volvió a centrar su mirada azul en mí. Su postura se tensó, y pude notar que su mente buscaba la manera de comenzar con la conversación que ya podríamos aplazar.

¿Qué hacían en Volterra? —Zack y Raz se enderezaron en los sillones que se encontraban, esa pregunta iba para nosotros tres en específico.

\- _Eso es malo_ —pensamos los tres a la vez. Cuando se nos dio la libertad de ir y venir del _Caelum_ , Rafael nos advirtió que iba a seguir atento a nosotros. Nunca faltó a su palabra, siempre se da cuenta de las situaciones a las que no podemos llegar a una solución. Nos da consejos y palabras para nosotros lo hagamos solos.

Pero nunca creí que se mantendría informado con todas las acciones que hicieronmos. Tanto buenas cómo malas.

¿Qué haces en la tierra? —Lo rete para desviar el tema. Rafael frunció la frente.

¿No puedo venir? —Saltó a la defensiva.

¿No puedo preguntar? —Lo miré levantando una ceja.

¿Qué carajo hacías en el _infierno_ ? —Me pidió con su voz cargada de enojo. Me encogí en mi lugar, de verdad esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de mi pequeña visita al inframundo.

-¡¿WHAT?! —El grito de mi madre junto con el de Zack y Raz me aturdió. Mi mentor y yo los ignoramos.

¿Por qué te reuniste con Leviatán? - Definitivamente no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Yo también tenía muchas preguntas que tenían.

¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? —Las miradas de mi familia ahora estaban sobre él. Sus ojos azules iban de un lado a otro buscando una escapatoria.

—¿Cómo fue que perdiste la _meam_ ? —Me reprochó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos se fruncieron para incomodarme con esa mirada acusadora que sabía poner.

—¿Cómo es posible que Abaddon sospeche? —Era una duda que yo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Necesitaba respuestas ahora.

¿Qué mierda hacen todos los Cullen en mi oficina? —Al parecer no iba a dejar pasar ese tema. Los miré rápidamente.

¿Me siguen a seguir contestando con más preguntas? —Este juego no nos convenía, pero ambos necesitábamos respuestas y los dos íbamos a salir beneficiados.

¿Vas a seguir evadiendo? —Se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Yo pregunté primero —hice un puchero. Soltó un gruñido haciendo una mueca en mi dirección, pero yo le había ganado y mi sonrisa divertida solo lo molesto aún más.

Con sus pasos elegantes pero casuales que tanto lo caracterizaban, se acercó al mini bar, sacó una botella de lo que parecía ser bourbon, se sirvió un poco en un vaso. Me miró y levanto su bebida en mi dirección, sin dejar de mirarme se la bebió de un sorbo.

—Vina a la _Terra_ para reunirme con el consejo. Queremos estar preparados para cualquier situación que pueda pasar —moviendo en el aire su ahora vacío vaso, comenzó a responder mis preguntas. Sabía que se refería a los problemas que están surgiendo entre los tres reinos.

—Además, sé que andan metidos en unos cuantos problemas, y cómo siempre, tengo que salvar sus traseros —mis hermanos y yo lo miramos indignados.

—Mientras tú lidiabas con interrogatorios —señaló a los Cullen— yo me reuní con Leviatán para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, y evitar que más personas se enteraran del tema.

—Él sabe de la profecía —el susurró de Raz indicó nuestra atención. Estaba de pie dándole una profunda mirada a su padre.

—La conoce a la perfección —asintió Rafael— Pero no es tonto. No tocará al niño.

Lo mire confundida y temerosa. Parecía darse cuenta de mis sentimientos porque rápidamente tuvieron.

—Por supuesto que está buscando sacar provecho de la situación. Pero sabe que contigo a su lado es suficiente - me miró levantando su población ceja. - Me atrevo afirmar que en su visita, Abaddon, trató de tentarte.

Asentí recordando la propuesta que el caído me había hecho.

—Abaddon sabe de la existencia de Tony porque Leviatán lo mandó a investigar. Así de sencillo. —Dándome la espalda se sirvió otro trago. Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos por la mención de mi hijo. Rafael volvió a mirar en mi dirección y me apunto. —Tu turno.

—Zack fue a Volterra con los Cullen —tome airé para seguir hablando— Raz y yo fuimos porque nuestro clan estaba invitado y no queríamos ser descorteses con los Vulturi.

—Y tú eres una torpe humana, hija de un oficial de policía, de un pueblo fantasma —me dijo con burla— por supuesto, Bella.

Puse una mueca que reflejaba mi fastidio. A veces Rafael me sacaba de mis cabales.

—Abaddon fue con los Vulturis para verificar mi ubicación. Él sabía que si les vendía la idea de poder, alguno de ellos me iba a delatar. —Rafael rodó los ojos— Por supuesto Ciaus pensó, pero Marcus se inventó lo del baile para ganar tiempo. —Le explique rápidamente lo que pasó en Italia.

—Además fuimos por la _Meam_ —Raz miró a su padre con una sonrisa culpable. —Ciaus la tenía y trató de vendérsela a los demonios.

Rafael negó levemente con la cabeza. El más inteligente de los Vulturis sin duda era Marcus, sus hermanos solo son unos vampiros que buscan salvar a su anciano pellejo.

—El tema del _infierno_ no es algo reciente —mire a mi madre— Fue cuando perdí mis alas. Trate de hablar con Lucifer para volverlas a tener, me juro que me iba a ayudar, pero como pueden ver —señalé mi espalda— no funcionó.

Mi madre mi espejo sin tragar mis palabras, sonreí tratando de no mostrar mi nerviosismo y seguí con las respuestas que me pedía Rafael.

—Ellos —apunté a los Cullen. - No se quisieron quedar en Alaska.

El arcángel no parecía contento con mi respuesta y hecho una mirada hacia mis hermanos que apuntaban nerviosamente a mi madre.

—Estamos aquí porque somos familia. - dijo Esme decidida.

No me mal intérpretes, Esme —Rafael suavizó su voz - Tu eres bienvenida cuando quieras —la miró— pero no estoy muy feliz de tenerlos cerca.

—Pues no se van a ir —puso hijo manos sobre su cintura y miró a Rafael molesta— queremos ayudarlos.

—¡Le hicieron daño! —Rafael le gruñó a Esme— Joder, tu hija ha sufrido bastante por su culpa —me aplicó con descaro— ¿¡Y tú quieres que los incluidos cómo sin nada ?!

—Sí —mi madre le respondió sin inmutar en la cara aterradora con la que Rafael la miraba.

El arcángel dio un suspiro profundo y se talló la cara con ambas manos. Todos lo mirábamos entre atentos y temerosos. Después de un rato soltó un fuerte gruñido, descubrí la cara y se cambió hacia mí.

—Mira, Bella —pensó un poco sus palabras—. No puedo decir que tus acciones son buenas o malas, creo que tú solo puedes decidir eso. —Asentí sintiendo el peso que llevo sobre mis hombros— Pero sí te puedo decir —continuó— que aunque no me agradezca la idea de que ellos se vuelvan a acercar a ti, sí vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

No puedo —susurré mirando nerviosamente a los Cullen.

—Debes hacerlo —Esme me miró— Debes decirles. Que hacer.

Solté un profundo suspiro. Mi lado egoísta estaba gritándome que los sacara de mi vida, que recordara que no era nadie para ellos. Que si los dejaba volver, iban a volver a dejarme. Pero mi lado racional, yo reclamaba, yo gritaba que les requería la verdad, que gracias a mí nos encontrábamos aquí.

—También debes hablar con tu padre —mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados por las palabras de mi mentor. Se acercó frente a mí mientras me sacudía levemente al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Te preparé un trago —caminó unos pasos cerca del bar y me miró sobre su hombro —O quizás dos.

—Tranquila, Bella —Raz mí miraba preocupado. Le lancé dagas con los ojos, pídeme que me calmara definitivamente no es lo mejor, mi mente era un caos completo en este momento.

En mis planos no estaba volver a ver a mi padre. Gabriel me dejo muy claro que no quería volver a verme y yo no tengo la intención de convencerlo de lo contrario. Además, no estoy lista emocionalmente para soportar esa situación.

Raz se acercó a mí con cuidado, me ayudó a llegar a una silla donde me depositó para que no me cayera. Su mano comenzó a dar suaves masajes en mi espalda en un intento de calmarme.

—Podemos hacerlo sin su ayuda —sentencié. Rafael me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

¿Que no me ha escuchado? —Me fulminó con la mirada— ¿Quieres proteger a Tony, o no? —No me moví— Respóndeme.

—Sí —me crucé de brazos.

—Necesitas toda la ayuda posible —me miró serio. —Hay muchas cosas que están fuera de control, y los que te ayudan y no somos suficientes.

—Pero nadie es indispensable —dije tratando de evitar un mal momento.

—Isabella —se frotó su oscura y castaña barba— Vas a hablar con tu padre, les vas a decir la verdad a los Cullen. No es pregunta, te lo estoy ordenando.

Lo mire enfurruñada. Al parecer va a ser inevitable tener que afrontar mi pasado. Traté de controlar mis emociones, Jasper me miraba concentrado, podría sentir que intentaba ayudarme, pero al parecer no era suficiente para mantenerme en calma.

¿Quien es Tony? —Alice solicitó en voz baja, su mirada nos grabó a Rafael ya mí como si tuviera miedo de que la regañáramos.

—Es… —la miré indecisa. Sigo sin estar muy feliz de exponer a mi hijo.

—Es alguien muy especial para Bella —Raz saltó a mi ayuda. —Y es a quien queremos proteger.

Los perfectos rostros de los hermanos Cullen pasaron por diferentes emociones. No necesitamos ser Jasper para darme cuenta, pero estaba agradecida de que no preguntaran más sobre el tema. Supongo que sabían que no iban a obtener muchas respuestas.

—Creo molesto Rafael después de un rato. Su mirada nerviosa se enfocó en mí, comenzó a chocar sus dos dedos índices evidenciando su indecisión— Si vamos a aclarar las cosas, debemos hacerlo en el lugar correcto.

Al escuchar sus palabras mi nerviosismo comprometido. Mi respiración se aceleró en un intento desesperado de ayudar a mis pulmones que les costaba jalar aire. Sus ojos azules me seguían analizando inquietos.

¿Qué te refieres? —Zack miró incrédulo al arcángel.

Rafael abrió y cerró su boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido. Rápidamente dio un vistazo a todos los vampiros a su alrededor y finalmente se dio por vencido.

—Forks —susurro mirándome. Mi histeria perdió. Tampoco estaba en mis aviones volver a ese lugar, ahí estaría muchos cabos sueltos que ocasionaron los problemas que tengo ahora.

En el medio de mi desesperación, vi a Jasper levantarse de su lugar junto a la que solía ser mi mejor amiga y se acercó hacia nosotros. Sin importarle las miradas de su familia se arrodillo delante de mí para quedarme a la altura de mis ojos.

—Bella, mírame —me ordenó con su voz repleta de calma— Mírame.

Sintiendo espasmos grabando mi cuerpo, forcé a levantar la mirada para obedecerlo. Sus ojos dorados me miraban tratando de metrose a mi alma. Sentí algo helado posicionarse sobre mis manos, instintivamente baje la mirada para comprobar que sus manos manos aprisionadas a las mías.

—Mírame —volvió a ordenarme. Inmediatamente mis ojos regresaron a los suyos.

Mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que se mezclaba con el miedo y el dolor que cargaba desde hace bastante tiempo. Los ojos de Jasper me miraban preocupados. Su cuello tenía las venas marcadas por el enorme esfuerzo que soportó mis emociones.

\- _¡Isabella, necesito que respires! -_ su mente me gritaba _—Necesito que tomas el control de tus emociones para ayudarlo._

\- _Piensa en la noche que nos conocimos_ —su mente me proyecto su versión de esa noche. El dolor y el miedo que él tuvo, la manera en la que se esfumaron cuando me acerque, los momentos llenos de complicidad y risas que hemos pasado.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue abrazado por una sensación de tranquilidad que me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Las manos de Raz siguieron frotando mi espalda para ayudar a mis pulmones a tomar aire. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en esta posición, pero mi cuerpo se calmó lentamente, mente y mi respiración regresaron a su ritmo normal.

—Gracias por salvarme— le susurré a Jazz dándole un ligero apretón en sus manos. —De nuevo - Él sonrió sabiendo a lo que me refería y asintió retirándose a su lugar.

Me acerqué a Rafael. Le quité la botella de bourbon que tenía en la mano y le di un profundo trago. Sentí su mirada divertida al verme actuar cómo él.

—¡Bella! —Escuché el reclamo de Esme, pero no me importó. Dejé la botella aun lado y miré a Rafael.

—Levo dos años evitando a ese pueblo del infierno —crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho directamente

—Sabes que es lo mejor —mi mentor entrecerró los ojos. Temblé por las emociones que grabaron mis venas.

—Quisiera que por una maldita vez —levanté mi dedo índice —Me deja decidir lo que es bueno para mi vida.

Rafael hizo una mueca —Sabes que no lo hago pensando en ti— profundos ojos me miraron. - Es por él —Era esa mirada que me dio cuando era pequeña, esa mirada que me hizo entender que era la única manera de hacer las cosas.

¿Dónde está? —Sus labios se curvaron con satisfacción sabiendo que me refería a Gabriel.

—Para tu buena suerte… se preocupan con ironía— está ocupado. En misión.

Asentí no muy convencida. Volví a tomar la botella y me la empine de un solo trago. Podía sentir la mirada de todos. Sé que pueden pensar que cambió mucho estos años, pero simplemente trato de hacer más llevadera mi vida.

¿Vamos a volver? —Miramos a Emmett. Tenía un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Esme le sonrío y asintió. El grito de emoción del oso de debió de haber escuchado hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Todos nos reímos por su actitud.

¿Bella? —Mi atención se concentró en Rosalie.

La rubia me miraba con la cabeza agachada. Su hermoso cabello le hizo una cortina que le cubría los costados de su rostro.

—Te debo una disculpa —me dijo sorprendiéndome con sus palabras. —Todos te debemos más que eso.

Su familia asintió cabizbaja.

No fue justa la manera en la que te traté —me miró con disculpa en sus ojos dorados— Yo solo quería proteger a mi familia.

No te preocupes, Rosalie —le sonreí. —Te entiendo. Yo también estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo.

—Pero la que no entendía, era yo. —La mire interrogante. No entendía que tú también eras parte de mi familia.

¿Entonces ya no me odias? —Le pregunté sonriente.

—Bella, no te odio. —Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa— Te envidiaba.

—Eso es ridículo —le dije No tienes nada que envidiarme. Mi vida no es perfecta, la de nadie lo es.

—La mía lo era —avanzó unos pasos cerca de mí— Tenia todo, tenía dieciocho años, era hermosa y todos me envidiaban. Y de un momento a otro, todo eso se acabó. —Soltó un suspiro profundo.

»No sé qué vamos a enfrentar, no sé si vamos a vivir —miro a su familia Todos asintieron en su dirección. Pero tienes mi total apoyo. —La miré sorprendida— Sé que hay cosas que no quieres decirnos, y nos merecemos ese silencio, también sé que todo lo que haces es por una buena razón.

No voy a abandonar a mi mejor amiga otra vez —Alice se acercó a la par de Rosalie mirándome decidida. —Ya cometí ese error una vez, no lo haré de nuevo.

—No vamos a dejarte, Bella —Emmett me miró sonriente.

Asentí llena de emociones. Podía sentir que no estaba sola en esto, podría sentir que todo el dolor había valido la pena.

¿Me acompañan? —La voz de Rafael interrumpió el emotivo momento. Su mano señalaba la puerta por la que habíamos entrado en su oficina.

Bajo nuestra atenta mirada, la abrió dejando ver un paisaje lleno de árboles. Un bosque que conocía a la perfección. Tenedores.

¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer eso? —Raz se quejó cruzando los brazos.

—Porque no eres tan cool como yo —le respondió su padre soltando una carcajada. Yotrato de ocultar mi risa por la mueca que hizo Raz.

Nos hizo una señal para seguirlo y atravesó la puerta.

Bajo mis pies se afectó el frio y húmedo suelo del pueblo. El viento soplaba moviendo las copas de los árboles, creando un tenue silbido. La suave brisa que provocaba la nieve me golpeaba la cara haciéndome cosquillas.

Rafael se aseguró que todos pasamos y cerró la puerta que se detectó en humo blanco que se confundió con la suave nieve que se formó por el frio y lluvia de noviembre. Todos lo miramos con la boca abierta estupefactos.

No se queden ahí parados cómo idiotas —nos regañó— Caminen.

* * *

**Holaa! **

**No tengo mucho que decir, solo emocionarme porque van a regresar a Forks, jaja aunque Bella casí se muere en el proceso. **

**¿Qué creen que pase? **

**Nos leemos pronto... **


	12. ¿Elizabeth?

(Punto de vista de Alice)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos metros delante de nosotros, Rafael iba caminando a paso seguro hacia la casa. Sonreí, esa casa me traía demasiados buenos recuerdos, además, de todas las que tenemos, es a la única que puedo llamar hogar. Sentí que la mano de mi esposo rodeaba la mía, eso sólo aumento mi buen humor. Miré tiernamente a Jazz, él me regresó la mirada con una sonrisa encantadora.

Bella se nos adelantó para caminar a la par de Rafael. Noté que volvía a traer la ropa de cuando bajamos del avión. Su polera negra de mangas, sus jeans oscuros y sus botas altas del mismo color que su blusa.

Hay que admitirlo, su sentido de la moda había mejorado.

Entramos a la fría casa y los muebles seguían en su lugar, cubiertos con telas que ahora tenían un poco de polvo. Nos pusimos en acción mientras nos distribuíamos por toda la casa. Gracias a nuestra velocidad vampírica, ya que éramos bastantes manos para ayudar, en menos de una hora, la casa volvía a estar presentable. Cómo si no hubiera estado abandonada por más de dos años.

Sonreí maliciosamente, —Bella —la llamé, sus ojos chocolates me miraron —Tengo entendido que Charlie está en su casa —le dije sugestivamente.

Ella pareció debatirse, miró a Esme con la esperanza que le dijera una negativa, pero en lugar de eso recibió un asentimiento.

—Yo te acompaño —Jazz se le acercó y la empujó para que se moviera, mientras guiñaba un ojo en mi dirección. Ella sin decir nada se giró a seguirlo. En el garaje se escucharon pasos, arrancaron la moto y salieron a la carretera.

Carlisle se adentró a buscar unos libros en su oficina, los ángeles, era extraño decir eso, se esparcieron en la sala mientras nosotros subimos a nuestras habitaciones para asearnos y cambiarnos. No era que lo necesitáramos realmente, no habíamos transpirado, ni nada de eso, pero era más cómodo para nosotros.

Noté a Esme perderse en su habitación, Rosalie y Emmett se perdieron en la habitación de enfrente y yo crucé todo el pasillo hasta el fondo. Entré a la habitación y busque entre los montones de ropa que habíamos dejado en esta casa, por supuesto que eran de colecciones pasadas. Hice una mueca, veré si puedo escaparme a Seattle, al centro comercial.

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambié. Extrañamente estaba emocionada por algo. No puedo tener visiones con Zack a la redonda, bueno, ahora que tengo a más ángeles a mí alrededor ya consideraba imposible tener aunque sea un pequeño flash, pero mi don me decía de alguna manera que algo iba a pasar.

Subí el último tramo de escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward, era la única que estaba ocupada del tercer piso. Frente a la puerta di unos suaves golpes, sin recibir respuesta entré.

—Hola hermanito —le dije, estaba recostado en el sillón, sus brazos estaban debajo de su cabeza y su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor. —Bastante por digerir, ¿verdad? —Traté de sonar animada. Pero no recibí respuesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Lo miré seria. Su rostro se inclinó para mirarme.

—¿Cómo puedo estar? —Su salió voz atormentada —Descubrí que la mujer que considero mi madre, tenía otra vida muy distinta a la que conocemos. - su rostro reflejaba sus palabras.

»Acabo de descubrir que la mujer de mi vida, es un ángel, está en peligro y está con alguien más. —Parecía que de sus ojos se iban a derramar lágrimas.

—No sabes sí Raziel y ella están juntos —lo regañé. No sabemos con exactitud quien es Tony, quizás es una mascota que adoptó para no sentirse sola y tú ya te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas.

—Alice, si fuera una mascota, no estaría arriesgando su vida de esa manera derrotado, debo admitir que un poco de razón —Y tiene sobre Raziel… ¿No los has visto? —Me miró levantando una ceja —Siempre están juntos. Se abrazan, se protegen, se entienden. —Suspiró— La conoce mejor que yo.

—¿Y eso qué? —Le grité— ¿Te vas a dar por vencido? —Lo cuestioné— ¿No vas a luchar por ella?

—Es tarde, Alice —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el techo de la habitación.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Chillé —Quizás son sólo ideas erróneas que tenemos. —Sus ojos me miraron esperanzados —Habla con Bella.

—¿Qué pasa si no me perdona? —Se sentó— O peor, me perdona pero me dice que ya no quiere estar junto a mí.

—Al menos sabrás que luchaste por ella hasta el final —le sonreí, asintió pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello.

\- Adelántate, voy a cambiarme —me dijo la puerta, le sonreí y salí corriendo a la habitación de Rose y Emm.

Entré sin tocar la puerta, sólo estaba Rosalie sentada frente al espejo cepillando su rubio cabello. Me deje caer en la enorme cama. Rose me dio una leve sonrisa sin dejar su tarea.

—Te disculpaste con ella —la acusé con una sonrisa, ella afirmo sin dejar su tarea.

—Creo que la juzgue mal. —Me miró a través del espejo. —Bella no es la frágil y torpe humana que creímos conocer. Es alguien libre, fuerte, valiente, independiente - su voz destilaba admiración.

»Sabía que detrás de esa faceta de niña buena, había alguien con los pantalones bien puestos —ambas sonreímos. —Es increíble ver cómo se ha ganado el respeto de todos.

—Siento que van a pasar muchas cosas —tome mi cabeza con frustración - negativas principalmente —mi voz sonó preocupada— Y me desespera no poder ver nada.

—¿Qué más da? —Dejo el peine y se giró a mirarme— Siempre hemos vivido la misma rutina —se encogió de hombros— llegamos a un lugar, cursamos el instituto, nos graduuamos, los humanos comienzan a sospechar y nos mudamos de nuevo —chasqueo la lengua— Un poco de aventura no nos hará daño.

—Rosalie Lilian Hale, estás diciendo que no te importa si corremos peligro —la miré con los ojos desorbitados, ella se rio y asintió.

—Sé que es raro viniendo de mí —sonrió mostrándome sus dientes. —Pero siento que esta vez el peligro va a valer la pena —ladeo su cabeza —Además, los Vulturis le temen a Bella.

—Estaremos bien —chillamos las dos y nos abrazamos. Era increíble ver cómo poco a poco volvíamos a ser nosotros mismos. Aunque Bella siga distante, se nota su presencia y se nota que nuestro mundo gira en torno a ella.

La mano de Rose me empujó para salir de la habitación, juntas bajamos al living con los demás, teníamos casi el mismo acomodo que en la oficina de Rafael, sólo que este último estaba escondiendo algo en la cocina de Esme.

—Son botellas de bourbon, brandy y coñac —Zack llegó a nuestro lado —Dice que la vamos a necesitar más al rato.

No le tomamos importancia y los tres seguimos nuestro camino. Rosalie se sentó junto a su esposo y yo junto a ella. Todos nos mirábamos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes —Rafael se puso de pie frente a nosotros —Aprovechando que no está Isabella.

—Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón —nos regañó, todos asentimos culpables —No lo digo porque lastimaron a Bella —los ojos azules nos miraban rudamente. —Simplemente no se deja a ninguna persona, tirada en un bosque a su suerte.

—No imaginan el dolor en el que estuvo sumida —Raziel hablaba cómo su padre— No hablaba, no comía, las pesadillas eran tan vividas que se lastimaba la garganta a gritos. —Su voz era más grave, casi atemorizante.

—Era una zombie viviente —Zack habló dolido— No podíamos mencionar sus nombres porque las crisis de histeria que le daban, eran algo recurrentes.

—Repito —mi hermano habló— Fue mi culpa. —Avanzó unos pasos para quedar delante de Rafael. —Los convencí que una ruptura limpia sería lo mejor para ella.

—¿Por qué huir? —Raziel enfrentó a Edward.

—Porque ella iba a estar mejor sin nosotros —lo miró sin intimidarse. Edward puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz— Sin nosotros iba a estar más segura.

—¿Con qué garantía? —Raziel estaba notablemente molesto.

—Con la garantía de que iba a vivir una vida humana normal —mi hermano estaba entre molesto y dolido— Le iba a doler un tiempo, nos iba a olvidar e iba a seguir con su vida —Edward hablaba dolido— Después de todo, lo hizo, ahora te tiene a ti.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Raziel explotó mientras lo empujaba, Edward fue impulsado unos metros hacia atrás— ¡Debiste hablar con ella! —Dio un paso hacia mi hermano pero fue detenido por Rafael. - ¡Debiste dejar que te contará toda la verdad! ¡Si te hubieras quedó, ella no estaría sufriendo! —Mi hermano no se movía ante los reclamos que recibía— Si te hubieras quedaron, me estarías ayudado a protegerlos a ambos.

Todos miramos a Raziel, sus palabras nos han regresado al tornando de dudas en el que estamos. Sin mirarnos se zafó de los brazos de su padre y se fue a la cocina. Yo me acerqué a Edward y puse una mano en su hombro.

—Vas a hablar con Bella cuando llegue —le dije muy seria, él asintió atormentado. —Vas a aclarar esto de una maldita vez.

—No debimos dejarla —secundó mis palabras. Suspiró pesadamente y escondió su cabeza en sus manos. Miré a mis hermanos, tenían una mirada de lastima en sus ojos.

En la cocina podía escuchar a Rafael ya su hijo discutir, Esme de vez en cuando se metía a la conversación aportando monosílabos. Carlisle y Zack estaban en una conversación menos tensa, pero ambos tenían miradas preocupadas que de vez en cuando nos dirigían.

Mis hermanos y yo nos mirábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

—No se preocupen —Esme se nos acercó —Todo se va a arreglar.

—¿Nos odia? —Emmett hizo un puchero —¿Perdí a mi hermanita?

—No nos odia —Esme nos sonrió para tranquilizarnos —Bella tiene muchos problemas detrás de ella —suspiró con pesadez —Pero somos su familia y la vamos a ayudar.

—¿Por qué nos ocultaste todo esto? —Rosalie le preguntó.— No confías en nosotros.

No es una cuestión de confianza —Esme se cruzó se brazos— _En el Caelum_ hay leyes y reglas que no se pueden romper — hizo una mueca— Y nosotros ya hemos roto muchas.

—¡A la mierda las reglas! —Edward gruñó levantando su rostro. Nosotros lo miramos sorprendidos por su vocabulario— Siempre tenemos que escondernos detrás de unas estúpidas reglas. Cuidarnos de los humanos, cuidarnos de los Vulturis, ¿ahora cuidarnos de ángeles?

—Los Vulturis no son nada en comparación a los ángeles —Esme trató de explicarnos— Su deber es cuidar el equilibrio por eso son muy quisquillosos sobre sus reglas.

—Pero nosotros no somos de su mundo —Emmett la miró con un puchero — ¿No podemos _romper_ esas reglas?

—Podemos, sí —todos sonreímos emocionados por sus palabras - Pero no debemos romperlas —Esme nos miró seriamente, nuestra alegría cayó. - Las consecuencias para los que violan la ley, son terribles.

—Por eso Bella perdió sus alas —suspiré triste. Después recordé mí curiosidad y miré a nuestra madre en busca de respuestas. —Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que Bella sea un ángel? ¿Se transforman? O ¿Llegan y te dicen, tendrás alas a partir de mañana?

—Eso es más complicado de explicar —la voz de Esme seguía tranquila. —Es algo que ella debe contarles. —Nos analizó por unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente — Sé que estuvo mal que no les contáramos, pero fue porque queríamos protegerlos.

La miramos confundidos.— Carlisle, Jasper y yo sabíamos de la existencia de los demonios, nosotros tres conocíamos la existencia de los ángeles —ladeo su cabeza— Pero eso nos hacia una amenaza potencial.

—Si no les dijimos nada fue porque teníamos —carraspeó - _tenemos_ la orden de callar toda la información que tenemos.

—¿Entonces porque nos están contando? —Emmett la miró aún más confundido.

Porque las reglas se pueden romper —la voz de Carlisle llamó nuestra atención — además, Bella es de nuestra familia— se acercó junto a su esposa —y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia.

Todos nos miramos un poco inseguros, esto me recordó a la situación que tuvimos con James, podía notar que toda mi familia se sintió de la misma manera, a excepción de Edward, él estaba mucho más atormentado ahora que no tenía a Bella a su lado .

Desvié mi mirada hacía los visitantes que estaban en nuestra casa. Zack se les había unido a Rafael ya Raziel a la cocina.

—Dame una copa —le demandaba Zack —Tienes mucho ahí escondido.

—No es para ti, niño —Rafael gruñó —Sabemos lo que pasa si pruebas una gota de alcohol.

—Me controlaré, lo prometo —Zack hizó un puchero. Rafael negó y estiró su brazo hacia arriba, tratando de alejar lo más posible la botella. Raziel empujaba suavemente a Zack con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Siempre son así? —Rosalie preguntó mientras los señalaba.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron con unas sonrisas —La mayor parte del tiempo, sí —sonrieron y sacudieron la cabeza con diversión. - A veces son peor.

—¿Se aman? —Me animé a preguntar. Nuestros padres nos miraron confundidos —Bella y Raziel. —Escuché el siseo molesto de Edward.

—Sí, se aman —Esme se carcajeo pícara - Pero no es lo que te imaginas. —Su mirada se enfocó en mi hermano— Raz y ella tienen una… relación extraña.

Edward la miró dolido. Lo menos que necesita era escuchar esas palabras de Esme. Volvimos a dirigir nuestra atención a los ángeles que discutían en la cocina de nuestra madre. Rafael y Raziel tenían una botella cada uno y la sacudían frente a los ojos de Zack.

Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada acudir, la manija de la puerta parecía querer girar en un desesperado intento de abrirse. ¿Estábamos tan absortos en la discusión que no escuchamos el motor de la moto? Esperamos unos segundos con la expectativa de ver a alguien aparecer por la entrada al living, pero nada pasó.

—Quizás esté cerrado —Carlisle frunció el ceño y comenzó a avanzar, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

—No —Emmett susurró. - No te muevas.

La insistencia en la puerta cesó. Pero afuera no se escuchaba ninguna señal de que se movieran. No se escuchaban pasos, respiraciones, latidos de corazón, nada. Toda mi familia estaba en posición de ataque, los ángeles estaban mirando cautelosamente todo a su alrededor en busca del primer signo de amenaza.

—¿Seguros que hay alguien? —Miré nerviosa a mí alrededor. Por primera vez en mi existencia, comencé a dudar de nuestras habilidades, nuestros dones pudieron tener lagunas, pero nuestros sentidos desarrollados no.

—¡¿Bella?! ¡Bella, ¿estás aquí?! —Se escuchó una voz femenina— ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Isabela ?!

Todos seguíamos mirando a nuestro alrededor buscando a la dueña de esa dulce voz.

—¡Isabella te necesito! —La voz sonaba alterada —¿¡Bella!?

—¡Cullens! —La voz seguía gritando — ¡¿Dónde está Bella ?! —Todos brincamos cuando vimos aparecer de la nada a una silueta femenina— ¡Es urgente que hable con ella!

—¡Necesito a Bella! —Su chillidos histéricos aumentaban — ¡No hay tiempo!

—¿Elizabeth? —Raziel habló con precaución mientras se acercaba a ella. La mujer se giró su rostro se veía más aliviado. Su vestido liso, con unos pequeños detalles dorados, pero con un estilo de 1900 se movía a la par de ella.

Su rostro era muy similar al de Edward, sus ojos eran verdes, su rostro redondo y con rasgos finos, su cabelló largo y con ligeras ondas era idéntico al color cobrizo de mi hermano.

-¿Mamá? —Edward susurró. Con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes la mujer se giró a mirarlo con ternura. Después pareció recordar el motivo de si visita y se giró a mirar a Raziel.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —La mujer se acercó y sacudió a Raziel en busca de respuestas - ¡Estamos en problemas!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Rafael se acercó a ellos —¡Habla mujer!

—¡No sé cómo nos encontraste! —La voz de Elizabeth exhibía el terror que traía con ella —¡Necesito que Bella me acompañe! —Raziel y su padre se miraron alarmados. Sus ojos azules brillaron igual de aterrados a los de nuestra visitante. —¡Necesito sacarlo de ahí!

—Bella no está —Raz la abrazó sobre los hombros —Nosotros vamos te acompañamos.

Rafael los siguió hasta la puerta, sin mirarnos, sin darnos explicaciones, los tres desaparecieron en la entrada.

Miré a Edward. Su rostro parecía la pintura de _"el grito"_ Edward Munch, su boca estaba completamente abierta, sus ojos parecían salirse de las cuencas y sus manos descansaban a cada lado de su cara. Su respiración innecesaria era errática y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—¿Era la madre de Edward? —Emmett miró a Carlisle —¿No se suponía que estaba muerta?

—Lo está —confirmo él y nos sonrió con pesar. Todos lo miramos perplejos.

—Ahora sí vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones —Zack se quejó, Esme asintió.

—Mi cabeza no va a poder procesarlo todo —Rosalie se quejó en voz baja. Yo sólo la miré. —Me estoy arrepintiendo de querer peligro en mi vida.

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Actualización sorpresa! ¿Que les parece? ¿Esperaban que apareciera Elizabeth? Yo sólo quiero golpear a Edward para que reaccione jajajaja ¿Y ustedes?**

**¡Nos leemos el Lunes!**

* * *

**N/A Volví a subir el capitulo,**_ Crstn Grey_** mencionó un error que no había notado... Cuando llegan, Jasper y Bella se van de la casa Cullen, pero cuando llega Elizabeth vuelvo a mencionar que Jasper se encuentra en la casa... **

**Pero ya lo corregí! Muchas gracias por hacer que me diera cuenta! **


	13. Forks

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Bella —Alice se acercó lentamente a mí— Tengo entendido que Charlie está en su casa —me dijo sugestivamente.

En mi cabeza resonaron las palabras de Rafael; entre más aliados tuviéramos era mejor. Di un vistazo hacia mi madre y me asintió animándome a que me fuera.

—Yo te acompaño —Jazz me dio un suave empujón.

Sin decir nada, di la vuelta y lo seguí al garaje. Había cuatro lonas cubriendo los autos. Por los tamaños deduje que eran la moto de Jazz, el Jeep de Emmet, el Mercedes de Carlisle y el que parecía ser el Volvo de Edward.

Tomé un profundo suspiro mientras veía a Jazz descubrir su motocicleta. Nos subimos y arrancamos rumbo al pueblo. Las calles no habían cambiado. Se mantenían húmedas por la constate lluvia que caía sobre ellas. Los habitantes seguían con sus rutinas, los pequeños negocios tenían los pocos clientes que usualmente tenían.

Rumbo a nuestro destino pase delante de la casa de unos de mis amigos. La nostalgia me invadió y provocó que exhalara dramáticamente, Jasper al sentir mis emociones no dijo nada, solamente aceleró. Minutos después frenó delante del monstruo que solía ser mi camioneta roja. La patrulla de Charlie estaba en su lugar usual.

Respiré varias veces para asegurarme que tenía el valor suficiente y me bajé. Jasper apagó el motor y después me imitó. Mientras caminaba a la puerta, miré a través de la ventana a Charlie frente al televisor.

Me detuve frente a la puerta. Mi cuerpo dejó de obedecer a mi mente y no me podía mover. Estaba muy nerviosa, casi podía jurar que en cuanto Charlie notará mi presencia, va a salir frente a mí con su pistola.

Jasper pareció notar mi indecisión, y con un gruñido se adelantó a mí y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta mientras me miraba de reojo.

—Charlie —susurré al ver la figura que abrió la puerta. Sus ojos castaños nos miraron con sorpresa, pero sin decir ni una palabra se giró y regresó a la pequeña sala. Lo tomé cómo una invitación para entrar.

Terminamos de subir las escaleras del pórtico, me sacudí la poca nieve que se había pegado a mi ropa que ya había vuelto a la normalidad y entré a la casa. Escuché a Jasper cerrar la puerta de la entrada e imitar mis movimientos.

—Eres más ordenado —mencioné con sorpresa al ver que la casa estaba limpia. Charlie usualmente era más desordenado, cuando llegue a Forks tarde tres días en arreglar la casa completa.

—A veces viene Sue a ayudarme —me respondió su voz cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Ahora tiene amoríos con Sue?

Me acerqué con tranquilidad y me senté en el sillón frente a él. Jasper se acomodó en el otro sofá, quedando frente a nosotros.

La atención de Charlie seguía fija en el juego que se proyectaba en la televisión, de vez en cuando le daba pequeños sorbos a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

Por unos momentos recordé lo que era vivir con él. Ambos nos acoplamos y nos molestábamos lo menos posible, y funciono para ambos.

—Yo te la traigo —lo interrumpí cuando vi su intención de levantarse por otra cerveza. Me dirigí a la cocina y de la nevera saqué otra lata para llevársela.

Se la tendí y volvimos a poner atención al juego. Faltaba poco para que terminara y decidí esperar para poder hablar. Su figura se veía más delgada, sus ojos se veían cansados, su frente estaba arrugada y su bigote tenía ligeros reflejos blancos. Después de un rato, finalmente se acabó, apagó la televisión y se giró en mi dirección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? —movió su bigote cómo lo hacía cuando estaba molesto. Sonreí para mis adentros, lo extrañaba.

—¿La verdad? —le dije con voz culpable. Asintió no muy feliz con mi pregunta.

—Rafael nos trajo —dije enfurruñada.— Dice que debemos aclarar las cosas aquí.

—¿"Nos"? —me miro extrañado. —¿Aclarar? — sacudí mi cabeza afirmativamente.

—Estamos todos en la casa Cullen —le dijo cauteloso Jazz. Me mordí nerviosa el labio. Charlie se levantó rápidamente, dio unos pasos de un lado a otro y me miró. Su rostro se pintó rojo por el coraje que estaba segura debía estar sintiendo.

—Bella —se peinó su bigote— tu no les debes explicaciones.

—No les puedo pedir que me ayuden a proteger a Tony —mi voz salió en un susurro— si no conocen a lo que se enfrentan.

—Ya te abandonaron antes —me gritó molesto— ¿por qué esta vez va a ser diferente?

Agaché mi cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de mis ojos. Me forcé a silenciar los sollozos que sentía en mi garganta, no quería que Charlie me viera llorar.

—Sin ofender, muchacho —se disculpó con el vampiro. Irónicamente, a Jazz era al que menos rencor le tenía.

—No te preocupes Charlie, a mí también me llega tu reclamo— la voz seria de Jazz le respondió. —He sido un idiota por abandonar a mi mejor amiga, lo he hecho demasiadas veces —sollozando miré a Jasper.

—Yo también los abandoné —hablé al aire— Son tan culpables cómo yo.

—No —Charlie se cruzó de brazos.— Intercambiaste tu vida por la de ellos. Su existencia fue tranquila pero la tuya… —su rostro me miraba serio— Eso te destruyó, dejaste de ser tú. Te escondías detrás de alcohol, fiestas, sexo, vanidad, ambición, poder.

Bajé mi mirada, avergonzada.

—Sé que Rafael te educó diferente a lo que tu padre quería, —su voz sonaba incomoda— pero tus valores eran dignos de un ángel. —gruñó con molestia, los ojos cafés de Charlie eran un mar de sentimientos— Todo estaba bien, hasta que empezaste a protegerlos.

—Charlie tiene razón —Jasper me miró con dureza— Nosotros seguimos con nuestra vida, quizás no de la misma manera, pero seguimos. —sus ojos dorados se volvieron tristes— Pero tú, te perdiste.

—Eres cómo una hija para mí, Bella. Ya te lastimaron una vez —sentí los brazos de Charlie rodearme torpemente— no quiero que lo hagan de nuevo.

—Tengo miedo —admití liberando mi tristeza, las lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro y mi respiración entrecortada me sacudía el cuerpo. —No soportaría que lastimen a Tony —sollocé. Charlie me daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda tratando de consolarme. —Sí algo le pasa, yo me muero.

—No lo van a tocar —me aseguró Jazz.

—De hecho —lo mire con cautela— Me refería a tus hermanos —sus ojos me mostraron que había captado mis palabras.

—No lo harán. Sé que no los puedo justificar —se encogió de hombros— Rosalie va a sacar su instinto materno a relucir, Alice y Emmett te adoran y sé que lo van a aceptar, y ni hablemos de Edward —el jefe Swan soltó un bufido molesto— Nadie lo va a tocar, Bella. No lo vamos a permitir. —Charlie le dio un asentimiento —Pero tienes que contarles la verdad.

Charlie gruño, ya no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Quizás Charlie no era mi padre biológico, pero todo el tiempo que he pasado en la tierra él me ha cuidado cómo si lo fuera. Ha soportado mis berrinches de adolescente, mis buenos y malos momentos, estuvo conmigo cuando mi verdadero padre me lastimó. El lazo que hemos formado es de padre e hija y sé que ambos nos queremos, pese a que nosotros no somos muy sentimentales.

—Siento haberme ido así, Charlie —su rostro se contrajo por el recuerdo—No merecías las palabras que te dije.

—¿Cuáles palabras? —su boca se curveo en una pequeña sonrisa. Eso significaba que no estaba molesto conmigo y que era mejor dejar los malos momentos atrás. —Vamos con esos vampiros —me dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Yo asentí y cuando pude controlar mis sollozos, me levanté del sillón. Jasper me imitó y fue hacia la entrada para darnos un poco de privacidad. Sentí que llegaba un mensaje a mi celular.

"_**Habla con Ángela"**_

_**-Peter. **_

Sonreí, eran pocas las veces que nos comunicábamos, pero me encanta el don de ese vampiro. Si no lo usaba para molestarnos a Jasper y a mí, nos decía cosas verdaderamente útiles.

Charlie subió a su habitación por un abrigo y yo me mojé la cara para que no se notaran las lágrimas que se secaron en mi rostro. Salimos de la casa, me subí a la motocicleta mientras él se subía a la patrulla.

—Vamos a Casa de los Webber —le ordené a Jazz. Le hice una señal a Charlie para que nos siguiera.

En menos de cinco minutos estábamos frente a la casa de mi amiga humana. Bajé con tranquilidad de la moto. Charlie bajó de la patrulla, me miró interrogante pero fijó su atención en la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya— Ángela me abrió antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre —Es un milagro —se recargó casualmente en la puerta.

—Hola Angie —le di un pequeño abrazo. Jasper y Charlie asintieron incomodos—Debemos hablar

—Sí —dijo recomponiéndose —Ya me dieron un pequeño adelanto.

—¿De qué hablas? —le di una mirada desconcertada. Nos hizo una señal para que la siguiéramos.

Cruzamos su casa, había bastantes cosas revueltas, rotas y tiradas, como si hubieran entrado a robar algo. Seguimos hasta el fondo y salimos al jardín trasero. La casa de los Webber, al igual que la de Charlie estaba en el limité con el frio bosque de Forks.

Detuve mis pasos abruptamente. Un olor insoportable se coló por mis fosas nasales, la blanca nieve que descansaba en el jardín estaba revuelta y manchada de un color rojo.

Salimos con cuidado de la casa y los tres soltamos un jadeo de terror. Sobre la blanca nieve había líneas de sangre, colgados en el primer árbol detrás del jardín, estaban 2 cuerpos colgados de cabeza, su rostro y cuerpo estaban desfigurados, cómo si un animal los hubiera hecho trizas. Jasper cubrió su nariz con una mano para evitar sentir el olor de la sangre.

—Hay algo escrito —Ángela camino hasta quedar frente a la sangre. Charlie y yo la seguimos, había un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba respirar.

"_**I capiunt"**_

—Te atraparé —leí tragando saliva.— Es latín.

—¿Esos son…? —Jasper miró a nuestra amiga mientras apuntaba a los cuerpos.

—Sí… —afirmó, su mirada se perdió en algún punto en la nieve. Sus labios formaron una línea y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Lo siento Angie —me acerqué para abrazarla, ella se lanzó a mis brazos ocultando sus lágrimas.

—Se supone que mis padres saldrían esta mañana hacia casa de mis abuelos en Nuevo México. —dijo mientras nos separábamos— Me despedí de ellos antes de irme a la universidad.

—Al menos tendrás un ultimó recuerdo de ellos —Jasper le dio una sonrisa de compasión. Mi amiga le sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres que investigue el caso? —le ofreció Charlie en su papel de policía. Ella negó.

—Sé quién lo hizo —se encogió —Pero de todas maneras le agradezco, Jefe Swan —Charlie asintió —Ya lloré demasiado —se trató de convencer— Hay que limpiar esto.

—¿No vas a hacer alguna ceremonia? —la miré interrogante, suavemente negó.

—Hay que mantener al pueblo tranquilo —levantó una ceja— Sí se enteran que encontré una escena de terror en mi jardín trasero… —volvió a negar. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó su rostro— Diré que tuvieron un accidente mientras viajaban.

Nosotros asentimos ausentes. Entre los tres bajamos los cuerpos, los enterramos unos metros adentro del bosque. Ángela sólo nos miraba tragándose sus propias lágrimas. Tratamos de que no quedara ninguna evidencia de la nieve manchada de sangre y nos sentamos en la puerta de la casa observando nuestro trabajo.

—¿Te desapareces por más de un año y de la nada todo el universo se vuelve loco? —el grito de Ángela me hizo brincar. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento —hablé sin saber que más decirle— Jamás me imagine que esto pasaría —apreté mi cabeza con mis manos— Lo que menos quiero es que gente inocente muera.

—Mi familia… ellos siempre han conocidos los riesgos —suspiró— desde el inicio de los tiempos —soltó unas risas— Así que no me vengas con idioteces, Bella.

—Tu madre era una gran mujer —dije con orgullo— serás igual que ella.

—¿En qué me vas a meter esta vez, Isabella? —sonreí. Ángela ha sido mi amiga por un buen periodo de tiempo, y sabe que siempre ando metida en problemas.

—¿Qué tanto aprecias tu vida? —Jazz se inclinó para mirarla.

—No mucho —le sonrió picara —Entre más cerca de la muerte estamos, más disfrutamos de la vida.

—Me agrada tu manera de pensar —Charlie la miró satisfecho. Yo me carcajee.

—¿Qué necesitas para hacer un hechizo de protección? —fui directa. Ella pareció pensarlo unos minutos tratando de hacer memoria.

—Un cabello de la persona, un par de velas, unas cuantas hiervas que tengo guardadas por ahí, una pluma del ala de un ángel, ceniza blanca, tu _meam_ y un poco de mi sangre—recitó cómo robot— ¿Por qué?

—¿Funciona en cualquier especie? —pregunté tartamudeando. No quería arriesgarme a que los demás estuvieran en peligro. Ella se encogió.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. —lo pensó un poco— Sólo lo he intentado en humanos y ángeles.

—Bien, confío en ti —ella me regaló una sonrisa amable. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al darme cuenta —Vamos a tener que hacerle un nuevo diseño a las alas de todos.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¿A cuántos quieres proteger? —su rostro se descompuso, yo me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia. —¿Quieres que muera desangrada?

—No exageres —la miré con fastidio, pero una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro— Te conseguiré ayuda. —Ángela me miró más tranquila, pero aún tenía la duda pintada en su rostro—Además, necesito otro favor más sencillo.

—Ubica a la pelirroja —Jasper habló con asco, sus ojos se oscurecieron de odio— Esa estúpida ya me tiene harto.

—Eso sí lo puedo hacer sola —Ang lo miró alegre— Pero necesito que sea en otro lugar —señaló al frente— Aquí ya hay demasiadas energía negativa.

—En la casa Cullen. —le ordené, ella asintió.

—Iré en un rato —nos dijo mientras se ponía de pie— Necesito limpiar este desorden. —Señaló el interior de la casa— Y necesito buscar mi barita mágica —se burló haciéndonos soltar unas carcajadas.

Sabíamos que necesitaba buscar sus cosas, y que necesitaba despedirse. Abbadon la había dejado vivir cobrando la vida de sus padres, y ella necesitaba tiempo para despedirse y encontrar la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante.

Con mis acompañantes pisándome los talones, salí de la casa, Jasper y yo nos montamos en la motocicleta y Charlie se fue a su vehículo y emprendimos marcha a la mansión Cullen.

En veinte minutos nos estacionamos frente a la elegante puerta, estacionamos la moto y bajamos. Charlie se estacionó unos metros más adelante y me siguió mientras subía el pórtico y atravesaba la puerta de cristal. Deje mi abrigo en el perchero y subí hacia la sala de estar donde estaban todos.

En cuanto me vieron, mi madre y mi hermano se acercaron casi corriendo hacia mí. Los Cullen tenían una mirada que iba del asombro a la sorpresa y casi podía jurar que estaban más pálidos de lo que eran en realidad.

—Charlie —Esme lo saludó cuando lo vio detenerse detrás de mí. Él solo asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté con temor. Mi hermano suspiro profundamente y miro a mi madre, ella le regresó la mirada.

—Siéntate —Zack me jaló hacia el escalón y me sentó ahí. Se puso en cuclillas delante de mí, mi madre se movió y se puso detrás de él. Mi mirada iba del rostro de uno hacia el rostro del otro.

—¿Dónde esta Rafael? —se me hizo extraño no verlo cerca haciendo sus comentarios sarcásticos.— ¿Y Raz?

—Vinieron a buscarlos —la voz de mi hermano sonaba cautelosa. Su labio inferior temblaba de nerviosismo.

—¿Quién? —los miré. Ellos me regresaron la mirada preocupados. —Maldita sea, ¿quién?

—Mi madre —la voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos.— Elizabeth.

* * *

**¡Holaaa!**

**Bueno, ésto es lo que pasaba mientras nuestros vampiros favoritos estaban en la casa Cullen**

**Angela y Charlie tampoco son lo que parecen... ¿Alguna idea? **

**Por cierto, sé que les debo la imagen de Rafael, pero pronto verán en quien me inspiré para crear ese personaje, ¿ya conocen a los demás? **

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a tod s por seguirme y por agregarme a sus favoritos, de verdad ésta historia es especial para mí, y me encanta compartirla con ustedes. **

**También quiero agradecerle por sus Reviews desde que comencé a publicar! A l s usuarios anónimos y a: **

_**phoenix1993**_

_**Aidee Bells**_

_**Andre22-twi**_

_**Antt1731**_

_**Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson **_

_**Melina**_

_**Adi**_

_**Bk Fd Cullen **_

_**piligm**_

**La incondicional _Fernyyuki _**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	14. Gabriel

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi menté se volvió un torrente de pensamientos que le daban mil vueltas a la situación. Esto sólo podría significar que se nos agotaba el tiempo, sí Elizabeth había venido a buscarme sólo me decía que todo lo que había hecho para mantener a mi hijo a salvo, ahora ya no importaba.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en Edward, sus ojos dorados me regresaban una mirada llena de confusión, miedo y duda. Su postura era rígida, rostro trataba de mostrarse en calma, pero, siendo honesta, no sé quién de los dos está más pálido.

Sentí una suave brisa sobre mi rostro, mis ojos captaron a Zack, estaba tratando de echarme aire con las manos, detrás de él, mi madre no quitaba su mirada preocupada y asustada de mi rostro.

—_Respira_ —a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi hermano en mi mente, pero simplemente estaba bloqueada. Algo dentro de mí me quemaba la garganta y no me dejaba respirar.

—¿Qué… —me aclaré la garganta— ¿Qué pasó? —hable con mi voz entrecortada. Zack se sentó en la escalera junto a mí y se jaloneo el cabello.

—Estaba molestando a Rafael para que me diera un poco del bourbon que trajo a escondidas de Esme, pero Raz se puso de su lado y comenzamos a discutir—rodeé los ojos, eso no me interesaba— Alguien trató de abrir la puerta —la voz de mi hermano era monótona— Carlisle trató de acercarse, pensando que habían llegado ustedes, pero la mole de músculos lo detuvo. —sonreí por el apodo de Emmett.

»Los vampiros parecían querer saltar sobre algo, pero nosotros no veíamos nada— se quejó con un puchero— Alguien comenzó a llamarte —señaló la puerta.— De repente Elizabeth estaba ahí, bastante alterada.

»Raz fue el primero en reconocerla, trató de calmarla pero no dejaba de repetir tu nombre y que te necesitaba —puso una mano sobre mi rodilla— Entonces sin decirnos nada él y Rafael fueron con ella.

—No dijo qué sucedió —podía notar la preocupación en la voz de mi madre. Yo sólo negué con la mirada en mis zapatos, el terror que sentía no se había pasado y no voy a estar tranquila hasta no saber a detalle lo que pasó. Mi hermano me dio un suave apretón con la mano que tenía en mi pierna y nos quedamos en silencio.

Sí Elizabeth se había arriesgado a aparecerse en medio de una mansión llena de seres sobrenaturales, y sobretodo sí había dejado que Edward la viera… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Nuestro trato fue comunicarnos solo lo estrictamente necesario, así evitábamos sospechas y problemas hasta que todo esto pasara y yo pudiera ir por mi hijo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Charlie? —Carlisle le preguntó para desviar un poco de la tensión que se sentía en el airé. No recordaba que Charlie y Jasper seguían en la puerta.

—He estado mejor —respondió mordaz. Sus pisadas me indicaron que había entrado al salón, y el respingo que dio cuando se vio rodeado de los Cullen casi me saca una sonrisa, casi.

—¿Es diferente la vida aquí? ¿O me equivoco? —Carlisle le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sé que tratar con Charlie no es lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Ya me acostumbré —lo miré de reojo, su mirada café iba de un lado a otro, como si quisiera cuidarse la espalda.— Llevo demasiado tiempo en la _Terra_.

—Charlie también es un ángel.—les expliqué a los vampiros. Los hermanos Cullen lo miraron aún más sorprendidos de lo que ya se encontraban.

—Somos bastantes los que estamos esparcidos por estos rumbos —me mofé sin humor.

—Mí misión es regular lo que sucede de este lado del planeta —dijo Charlie —Debía poder ganarme la confianza de los humanos para que no sospecharan.

—Un jefe de policía de un pueblo fantasma —Zack lo miró burlón.

—Nunca sospecharon —Charlie sonó orgulloso.

Nos sumimos en un silencio más relajado, pero seguía ese _algo_ que nos hacía sentir incómodos.

—Bella —la voz de Edward me llamó. Giré mi rostro en su dirección. Había recuperado la compostura y me miraba con cautela. —Puedes… yo… necesito saber… —balbuceo un poco.

De la nada estaba arrodillado frente a mí, dudó un poco pero finalmente se animó a colocar sus frías manos sobre las mías. La familiar corriente eléctrica recorrió mis brazos, mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa y mis ojos miraron esos obres dorados que me volvían loca.

—¿Cómo es posible? —me preguntó suplicante. —Mi madre murió hace más de 100 años— su rostro se crispó con dolor— Yo vi su acta de defunción. —sus labios temblaban mientras hablaba— Y ahora aparece aquí, frente a mí.

Lo miré sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tú también tienes un acta de defunción —susurré. Retrocedió un poco al captar mis palabras. —Pero, la diferencia es —tomé aire— Elizabeth sí está muerta.

—Pues yo la vi muy viva —la burla de Emmett se escuchó desde el fondo del living. Desvié mi mirada de Edward hacia Rosalie para agradecerle el golpe que le dio a su marido.

—Lo que vieron fue su alma —miré a Edward con cautela. —Cuando un humano muere, lo único que queda es su alma. Para siempre.

—Todos los que alguna vez fueron humanos —hablé despacio— tienen un alma.

Edward me miraba muy serio. Conozco a la perfección sus ideas sobre el alma, por eso quise dejarle en claro que él aún tenía una. Decidí dejarlo que procesara esa información, sobre todo necesitaba que la aceptara.

Puse mi atención en los demás hermanos Cullen, sus perfectos rostros estaban llenos de confusión, miedo, sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad, angustia, preocupación, y aunque me negara, sus miradas eran de amor.

Solté un suspiro demasiado exagerado. Son mi familia, y se merecen la verdad.

Quizás me habían abandonado, pero comprendo sus razones; querían protegerme, ellos habían hecho lo que yo hice en el pasado.

Mi lado sensato me decía que saliera huyendo de ahí. Pero mi lado impulsivo era más fuerte, y sin que le importaran las dolorosas consecuencias que vendrían después, me decía que corriera y les contara todo. Con algo destrozándose dentro de mí, tomé una decisión.

—Les voy a contar todo —ellos me sonrieron emocionados.— Pero necesito que esperen un poco más. —su rostro volvió a caer. —Gabriel no debe tardar y seria menos cansado si cuento toda la historia una sola vez.

Ellos parecieron sopesar mi petición, pero tal y cómo me imaginé, asintieron.

No pienso estar como guacamaya hablando y hablando cada que alguien se digne aparecer. Íbamos a esperar a Gabriel, mientras tanto, debía rogar para que Raz apareciera con noticias buenas sobre Tony.

Después de unas horas, supongo que nos cansamos de esperar sin movernos del mismo lugar. Carlisle, Esme y Charlie están en la cocina conversando de los últimos días. Emmett está afuera junto con Rosalie destruyendo la patrulla de Charlie. Según la rubia vampira, "puede mejorar" el motor, para que pueda ir más rápido, aunque al jefe Swan no le hizo mucha gracia ver su auto destrozado. Alice y Edward salieron al bosque a cazar.

Jasper, mi hermano y yo mirábamos el televisor. Realmente no había nada interesante para ver, y solo brincábamos de canal sin fijarnos que programa era.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que Raz y Rafael se fueron con Elizabeth, pero mi ansiedad estaba aumentado con cada minuto que pasaba. Llegamos al atardecer, y supongo que ya pasaba de la media noche. Afuera estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaba el viento golpeando las hojas de los árboles.

— ¡Pon el canal del noticiero! —Alice gritó desde afuera de la casa. Todos nos sobresaltamos y de un brinco, Jasper me arrebató el mando de la televisión para obedecer la orden de su esposa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**"_Los servicios de emergencia de las principales ciudades trabajan desde hace días para sofocar el fuego que amenaza con destruir todo a su paso. Se desconoce el origen de éstos incendios o si existe alguna conexión entre ellos. _**

**_Hasta el momento las cifras de muertos son las siguientes: Londres, 447; Paris, 606; Roma, 814; Hong Kong, 173; Tokio, 256; Nueva York, 971, Los Ángeles, 584. _**

**_Les seguiremos informando." _**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Todos estábamos pasmados, Jasper fue el único que hizo un movimiento para apagar el televisor. De repente teníamos a todos los presentes detrás de nosotros mirando la oscura pantalla cómo si fuera radiactiva.

—Ya se dieron cuenta —la voz de Raz sonó cerca de mí. Rápidamente me puse de pie y lo busqué con la mirada. Él y Rafael estaban de pie cerca del ventanal de la cocina.

—_Está bien_ —me tranquilizó en su mente. Supongo que notó en mis ojos la desesperación que sentía. Tome una gran bocarada de aire mientras sentía que mi presión sanguínea se recuperaba.

Esme fue la primera en acapararlos, se acercó a Rafael, lo tomó por los hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir. Raz al ver esto, retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que le hicieran lo mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? —mi madre los comenzó a bombardear con preguntas. Ellos abrían y cerraban la boca intentando hablar, pero eran interrumpidos por la siguiente pregunta que les lanzaba la vampira.

— ¡Respóndeme! —Esme le dio una ligera bofeteada por no responder sus preguntas. Raz abrió exageradamente los ojos. — ¡Habla Rafael!

Solté una carcajada al ver la cara de Rafael. Su rosto era una mezcla de estupefacción y diversión por la actitud de Esme. Parpadeo un par de veces y cómo pudo se liberó y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—Sí no te tranquilizas, no te voy a responder —mi madre asintió y le sonrió para mostrarle que ya estaba calmada.

—Pasa que llegaron las tropas de Azazyel —Rafael comenzó a responder las preguntas de mi madre.

—Azazyel es el general de las tropas del _Infernum_ —les susurré a los Cullen. Debía mantenerlos al corriente sobre los nombres que no conocían

—¿Demonios? ¿Infierno? —Edward me miró interrogante. Claro, se me olvidaba que para él no existían todas estas cosas, él no creía.

—Todo se compone en dualidades, si existe el bien, existe el mal. —le respondí en un susurro— Si hay un cielo, siempre habrá un infierno… Si existimos los ángeles, por supuesto existen los demonios.

—Lo estaban buscando —Raz habló celoso, tomó mi rostro en sus manos para robar mi atención.—Elizabeth lo alcanzó a esconder en lo que venía a buscarte.

—No estabas, así que Raz y yo nos encargamos —se señaló Rafael. —Afortunadamente logramos sacarlos del _Limbous_ sin que nos vieran.

—¿Están salvo? —les preguntó Esme. Rafael soltó un bufido brusco. —¿Entonces?

—No lo diría de esa manera —Raz me miró por el rabillo del ojo— Están bien por ahora —se encogió de hombros— Dejémoslo así.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —les pregunté. Ambos se miraron e hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Eso es confidencial —Rafael dijo zanjando el tema y girando su cuerpo para comenzar a husmear en la cocina de Esme.

—_En mi apartamento —_Raz me dijo en su mente. Su padre lo miro con molestia mientras rodaba los ojos. Al parecer no quería revelarme esa información.

—Pero tranquila —la voz de mi mentor se comenzó a notar más relajada — Drika y Santiago están con ellos

—Van a estar bien —me aseguró Raz abrazándome. Me acomodé en sus brazos y aspire su olor para calmarme. Siempre me había gustado su olor, huele cómo a nueces y a madera.

—¿Por qué hay todos esos incendios? —Jasper les preguntó. Creo que nadie recordaba ese pequeño tema.

—Los demonios no están felices —le respondió Rafael.— Fue su advertencia para los humanos y sobre todo para nosotros.

—Tenemos más problemas entonces —razonó Jazz sacando a flote su lado militar. —Hay que pensar en alguna estrategia.

—Estrategia ¿para qué? —las palabras fueron mencionadas por la única voz gruesa que era capaz de provocarme pesadillas.

Con lentitud me separé de los brazos de Raz y mire a la entrada del salón donde estábamos. Carlisle nos miraba con el rostro tenso mientras sus ojos me pedían disculpas a gritos.

Detrás de él, enfundado en su perfecto smoking celeste, estaba el arcángel Gabriel. Mi padre.

Sus ojos castaños me miraban calculadores. La ligera barba que le enmarcaba el rostro se notaba tensa, por el esfuerzo de su mandíbula. Su postura recta y formal tenía un matiz de rudeza.

Se podía apreciar que estaba demasiado incómodo con las criaturas a su alrededor.

—Gabriel —una inquieta Esme se le acercó, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darle un pequeño abrazo. Gabriel la miró con tristeza y añoranza, sus brazos se elevaron con cautela y los cerró a su alrededor. Después la soltó cómo si le quemara.

—Hermano, Llegaste —Rafael le habló con su típica voz desvergonzada. Gabriel rodo los ojos en respuesta.

—Hijo, Raziel, Jasper—dio un asentimiento hacia ellos. — Isabella —a mí me llamó por mi nombre.

Yo giré mi mirada dolida hacia el televisor apagado. Mi hermano puso una mano sobre mi hombro dándome un apretón y le regaló un asentimiento a nuestro padre. Yo solté un profundo suspiro por la actitud de ambos.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó al aire —¿Alguien me va a responder?

—Son solo cosas de la comisaría, Gabriel —Charlie salto a la defensiva. —Temas triviales que estábamos hablando.

—Charlie, que sorpresa—dijo el arcángel sorprendido de verlo junto a nosotros— ¿También estas involucrado?

—Cualquier tema que involucre a Bella —movió su bigote en mi dirección— También me va a involucrar a mí.

—Por supuesto —Gabriel me miró despectivamente. —Siempre debemos arriesgar nuestra vida por cuidar la de ella— mis ojos picaban con lágrimas. La actitud de mi padre me dolía, él lo sabe y siempre se aprovecha de eso.

—¿Qué sabes de los incendios? —le preguntó mi hermano para distraer a nuestro padre. —Ya hay varios muertos.

—Aun no estamos seguros de quien es el culpable —le explico mirando a su alrededor —Pero sin duda fueron obra de las legiones del _Infernum. _

—¿Azazyel? —le pregunto sugerente. Gabriel negó levemente.

—No se ha visto por la _Terra_ desde hace bastante tiempo —dijo serio. Raz bufó con molestia a mi lado.

—Pero sus tropas sí —Raz interrumpió su conversación con rudeza.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso? —Gabriel lo miraba extrañado y no muy feliz por su interrupción.

—No lo sé— se tambaleó sobre sus talones— Quizás porque hace rato que me enfrente a ellos —dijo casualmente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón— Me dejaron unos cuantos rasguños.

Levantó los brazos para mostrar sus perfectos músculos llenos de moretones, quemaduras y rasguños,

—Raziel —su padre lo regañó. Él se encogió de hombros y concentro su atención en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana que tenía al frente.

—¿Por qué te enfrentaste a ellos? ¿Dónde estabas? —Gabriel le preguntó, Raz lo siguió ignorando manteniendo sus ojos en el bosque. Rafael se golpeó la frente y caminó para quedar frente a su hermano.

—Me acompañó a tratar unos asuntos en el _Limbous _—dijo haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra, mientras pensaba en su excusa.— Varias legiones estaban ahí y al vernos nos atacaron.

Gabriel lo miró con una ceja levantada, su rostro decía que no le creía a su hermano, pero cómo conocía la personalidad de Rafael, lo dejó pasar.

—No creo que ellos sean los causantes —dijo pensativo. Los demás nos dedicamos a mirarnos entre nosotros. No sabíamos cómo reaccionar a la conversación. —Pero igual hay que mantener un ojo en ellos.

—¿Qué es tan importante, cómo para hacerme venir a este lugar? —Mi padre le preguntó a su hermano. —Tengo mejores ocupaciones que estar rodeado de _chupasangres._ —a nadie se le escapó la mueca de asco que hizo.

—Bella —Rafael me miró y me hizo señas para que le respondiera a Gabriel. Yo vacilé ante la mirada fría de mi padre.

—Fue tu idea —acusé a mi mentor. Él me miró asustado y balbuceó palabras sin sentido.

—Ya diles, Bella —me miró derrotado— No tiene caso seguir posponiéndolo.

Dudosa, miré a Gabriel. En sus ojos se notaba la molestia que sentía por no saber qué hacía en una habitación rodeado de su ex esposa, el nuevo esposo de ella, de sus hijos que en este momento no eran de su agrado, un colega, su hermano y él hijo de éste. Pero sobretodo no le agradaba la idea de estar frente a los Cullen.

Los miré. A ellos les prometí que iba a saber la verdad. Ya les quité bastante información sobre sus vidas, no podía seguir haciéndolo, aunque eso significara mostrar la parte más vulnerable de mí.

—Hay que ponernos cómodos —susurré —Esto va a ser largo.

Todos me miraron y en silencio se acomodaron frente a mí. Unos en los sillones, otros en la pequeña escalera a mi lado, sólo Rafael, Carlisle, Gabriel y yo nos quedamos de pie.

—Te escuchamos, Bella —Rosalie me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

—Primero lo voy a presentar a él —Señalé a Gabriel.

—Su nombre es Gabriel St. Engel, es usualmente el mensajero del _Caelum_—. Mi padre se sorprendió que estuviera diciendo esa información, pero mi voz salía tranquila. Ya habíamos pasado este proceso con Rafael y los vampiros actuaron bien con la información.

»Es otro de los tres arcángeles más importantes—no sabía que decir exactamente y su mirada me ponía nerviosa— y es hermano de Rafael.

—Esme era su esposa —de reojo vi que apartó la mirada cuando escuchó eso. Esme seguía como estatua en su lugar— Zack y yo somos sus hijos.

Los Cullen seguían concentrados en mis palabras. No mostraban ninguna expresión en sus ojos, a excepción de darse cuenta que Esme era mi madre, ahí volvieron a tener esa duda que han manejado los últimos días.

—¿Qué tanto saben? —sabía que a Gabriel no le causaba gracia que los vampiros supieran sobre nosotros, su voz dura me lo confirmaba.

—Lo necesario para entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor —dije segura de mis palabras.

—¿Otro vez el mismo error? Isabella—mi corazón se apretó al escuchar sus palabras.— Esa información no fue creada para ser compartida con todos los seres que existen.

—Pero ellos necesitan saberla —dije conteniéndome. La figura de mi padre se tensó con mis palabras.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? —me gritó. Mi cuerpo se sacudió, pero no quite mi postura.

—Su vida va a depender de eso —trate de sonar tranquila. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos, me miraron furiosos.— Lo menos que puedo ofrecerles, para hacer llevadera la idea de una posible muerte, es explicarles.

—¿Por qué te gusta ponernos en peligro? ¿No te bastó el castigo de hace dos años?—se acercó amenazadoramente. —Ya te dejaron una vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo harán de nuevo? ¿Cómo sabes que no saldrán huyendo al darse cuenta de que clase de persona eres?

Ok, eso me dolió.

—¡Oh cállate! —para sorpresa de todos, Jasper le gritó a un arcángel— A ti también te conviene escuchar la historia, así dejas de hacerte ideas falsas y por una vez en tu jodida existencia apoyas a tu hija.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! —Gabriel le gritó de regreso. —¡¿Sabes lo que puedo hacerte?!

—No te tengo miedo —Jasper le gruñó.

—¡Basta! —grité duramente. —¡Jasper, siéntate! —Inmediatamente me obedeció— Y tú —señalé a mi padre— ¡No los vas a tocar!

Su rostro se giró violentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos castaños ahora eran de un negro oscuro, y parecían querer matarme con solo verme.

—¡Vas a escuchar toda la historia y te vas a comportar!—lo amenacé—No importa si las decisiones que se han tomado son buenas o malas…¡Yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad!

»Ni los Cullen, ni mis hermanos, ni Rafael, ni cualquiera que se atreva a ayudarme… ¡No tocarás a nadie! —mi pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente, mis manos se apretaban fuertemente a mis costados, y mis dientes rechinaban por la fricción.

—¿Quién está hablando? —lo miré confundida. Su gélido rostro no mostraba emociones que me dieran alguna pista —¿Tu mente? ¿O tu corazón?

—No tengo corazón, _papá_ —sonreí con demasiada ironía.— Me deshice de él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su mirada me retaba, como siempre, pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo ganar. Íbamos a hacer las cosas a mí manera.

—¿Puedes, por primera vez en tu jodida existencia, —mi voz sonaba intimidante— escucharme y después juzgarme?

Sus ojos me miraron opacos, no supe cómo interpretar eso. Pero sí sabía que no iba a dejarme vencer por él. No otra vez.

Después de darle una larga mirada a su alrededor, asintió con expresión cansada y me hizo una seña para que comenzara a explicar.

—Bien —los miré nerviosa.— Comencemos por el principio.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Qué opinan? Cof cof... A mi no me agrada Gabriel...**

**Sé que tienen muuuuuuuuuchas preguntas y dudas jajaja, yo también! ****Pero éste es el último capitulo antes de que comiencen las fuertes confesiones, ¡lo prometo!**

**Por cierto, les subí el capitulo hoy porque ésta semana comienzan los exámenes en la universidad, sé que no tendré mucho tiempo disponible pero no quería dejarlas sin el capitulo de la semana. **

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


	15. Luz y Osrcuridad

**(Bella P.O.V)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Les voy a contar la historia, que al menos nosotros… los de nuestra especie, consideramos oficial —comencé a hablar despacio.

Todos asintieron, aunque me veían con una mirada extraña. Di una respiración profunda. Recordé que mi hermano había dicho que Rafael había traído Bourbon, así que rápidamente fui a la cocina por una botella para darme valor.

—No se sabe con exactitud cómo se creó todo lo que conocemos actualmente —dije mientras regresaba a mi lugar, pero ahora con una botella en la mano.

—Se dice que antes del inicio de los tiempos, simplemente no existía nada. Pero no podía quedarse así por mucho tiempo —los vampiros me miraron curiosos. Rafael me miró sonriendo, estaba repitiendo las palabras que un día él nos contó a Raz y a mí. —Se creó un universo, estaba lleno de materia, de energía, de espacio, de tiempo, gases, polvos cósmicos, galaxias. Dentro de estas galaxias se crearon estrellas, astros, planetas. Y de todos esos, se creó uno especial; La _Terra_.

»Un planeta hermoso a la vista, pero indomable, inhabitable, solo y desordenado. Se tenía que encontrar una manera de limpiarlo, para poder llenarlo de creaciones hermosas.

Así que se creó la luz, pero cómo estamos hablando de un universo de opuestos, también se creó la oscuridad. —tomé un respiro para seguir hablando. —Así que nacieron siete seres de luz y siete de oscuridad que ayudaron a limpiar la _Terra_.

Por su naturaleza, no podían trabajar al mismo tiempo, así que se turnaron. Y en un descuido, crearon el día y la noche.

—Cuando terminaron su trabajo, se dieron cuenta, que sobre él planeta que habían limpiado, había hermosos paisajes con mares, océanos, tierras con montañas, nieve, vegetación de todo tipo, criaturas andando por todos los lugares, diferentes temperaturas, climas diversos. El lugar que antes había parecido grotesco, ahora era hermoso. —Raz continuó hablando en mi lugar.

»Los catorce seres se enamoraron de su trabajo. Fueron libres de andar por los lugares, de explorarlos, de disfrutar lo que el planeta les ofrecía. Le pusieron nombre a todo lo que veían. Así fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que se toparon con un ser que les resultó extraño —sonrió por lo bajo— Era similar a ellos, pero no tenía luz y tampoco tenía oscuridad.

—Los seres, felices con la criatura nueva al que llamaron humano, volvieron a recorrer la _Terra_ para mostrarle todo lo que había en ella. También decidieron compartirle sus conocimientos, pero, se dieron cuenta que conocían distintas cosas. —volvía a ser mu turno de hablar, pero miré de reojo a Gabriel. Su mirada me miraba incrédula, no sabía hacia donde iban mis intenciones— Los seres de luz, en el día veían unas cosas, compartían momentos con ciertos animales, aprendieron a utilizar los recursos de una manera. Los seres de oscuridad conocieron otros animales, aprendieron cosas diferentes, su planeta actuaba diferente en la noche.

»Cada lado quiso que sus conocimientos fueran tomados cómo únicos y correctos. Así que comenzó una guerra para decidir qué lado tenía la razón.

Ambos lados eran muy fuertes y poderosos, y para no destruir su precioso planeta, comenzaron su guerra en el universo. Éste, enojado con los seres, los expulsó de la _Terra_.

—Los seres de luz fueron enviados al _Caelum_, y se llamaron ángeles. Los seres de oscuridad fueron enviados al _Infernum_ llamándose demonios. Y el humano se quedó solo en la _Terra_. —Rafael hablo con voz misteriosa.

Raz se acercó a mi lado con un vaso con hielos, le sonreí agradecida y me serví un trago. Mire a todos en la sala. Tenían una mirada llena de sorpresa y admiración, los distintos ojos me miraban atentos esperando que continuara.

—¿Cómo encontraste mis botellas? —Rafael me miraba divertido.

—No eres bueno ocultándolas —me encogí de hombros y bebí el contenido de mi vaso.

—A pesar de que el universo estaba molesto con los seres, les dio un regalo por haber reparado su planeta. —Raziel siguió hablando— Les dio conocimiento, algo que ni siquiera el humano tenía. Conocimiento sobre todo lo que se puedan imaginar.

»Cuando los demonios probaron el conocimiento; hechizos, conjuros, ciencia; solo desató en ellos hambre de poder, envidia, codicia, lujuria, odio, pereza, muerte. Esos siete seres se volvieron malos.

—Los ángeles en cambio, aprovecharon ese conocimiento para crear nuevos compañeros, y pudieron establecer un orden para que su nuevo reino funcionara a la perfección. Les pusieron pruebas para poder crear grupos. —ahora era turno de Rafael para hablar, a final de cuentas él conocía bien el tema.

— A los más fuertes los llamaron **Gobernantes**, y dentro de ese grupo estaban los primeros seres se llamaron _Arcángeles; _por su fuerza, su antigüedad y sus conocimientos.

A otros los llamaron _Principados;_ los llamaron guardianes de _Caelum_, les encomendaron supervisar esos eventos que pudieran destruir la paz.

Otro pequeño grupo se llamó _Virtudes_; ellos debían mantener la luz en el universo.

»Otra clasificación se llamó **Consejeros**, y dentro están las _Dominaciones;_ que reciben órdenes de los gobernantes y regulan las actividades de sus inferiores.

También están los _Tronos_; que debían registrar todas las acciones de todos los seres.

Y las _Potestades_; que al tener dones, iban a buscar al mejor postor para distribuirlos.

»Por último pusieron a los **Servidores**, los _Serafines y Querubines_ debían servirle al jefe de todo. Es su única tarea.

Y están los _Ángeles_, que cumplen con las órdenes que se les dan, además que son soldados en caso de ser necesitados.

—Ya les habíamos explicado un poco de eso—Zack miró a los Cullen, ellos solo asienten para confirmarle que lo recordaban.

Gabriel tiene una mirada de pocos amigos. Todos sabemos que no está cómodo aquí y menos viendo como les contamos cosas "sagradas" a un grupo de vampiros.

A mí lado, Raz tomó un vaso que le ofrecía su padre y ambos me imitaron sirviéndose de mi botella. Le di una mirada triste cuando la vi casi a la mitad. Rafael rodo los ojos y me señaló la alacena de donde la había obtenido, ahí había más y las íbamos a necesitar a lo largo del día.

—¿No es muy temprano para beber alcohol? —Gabriel nos preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Nosotros tres solo nos encogimos de hombros restándole importancia.

—Aun no amanece —le sonreí con descaro. Mi padre negó mostrando su enojo, detestaba que fuera tan similar a Rafael, y que fuera tan distinta a él.

—Pasó el tiempo, y el humano que había ocasionado el problema —solté una risa divertida— se había multiplicado. Ahora tenía descendencia y ya eran bastantes los que habitaban la _Terra. _

—Los ángeles también se habían comenzado a reproducir y aunque a paso más lento, su cantidad también había aumentado. —Raz me miró mientras hablaba—

Entre esos nuevos ángeles nació Luzbel.

—El cabrón que es más guapo que todos nosotros juntos —siseo Rafael por lo bajo. Su comentario provocó que todos soltáramos una carcajada. Él y Gabriel se cruzaron de brazos indignados.

—Es mejor conocido como Lucifer —trate de controlar mis risas— Ese maldito y sensual demonio, inteligente, egocéntrico, descarado, pervertido —hablé con voz más seria— y que coge mejor que nadie —lo último lo dije entre dientes y lo más bajo que pude.

—¿Qué? —Gabriel me miró con sospecha y Rafael me dedicó una pícara mirada divertida.

—¿Qué? —les respondí haciéndome la desentendida.

—Al final dijiste algo de Lucifer —Gabriel me miró entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Decir? Nada —le arrebaté la botella de bourbon a Raz.

—¿Qué asuntos traes con Lucifer? —Rafael me preguntó esperando que me evidenciara yo sola.

—Na… nada —me mordí el labio con nerviosismo— Sólo le pedí un favorcito.

—Sí, ya me imagino el favor —mi mentor soltó una carcajada. Yo dejé de mirarlo cuando sentí que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, pegué la botella a mis labios y termine el contenido sin respirar.

Al parecer mi técnica de evasión funcionó pues Rafael, Gabriel y Charlie se sumieron en una conversación trivial sobre lucifer. Yo seguí metida en mi cabeza y rehuyendo a las miradas que todos me daban.

—Bella —Rosalie susurraba mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención. —¿De verdad Lucifer está… bueno? —hizo un gestó apuntándose el cuerpo. Yo sonreí con maldad y asentí.

—¿Cómo es Lucifer? —me preguntó Alice mientras ignoraba la mirada molesta de su esposo.

—Es alto, guapo, atlético, pelo oscuro —moví mis manos mientras hablaba— una barba que enmarca su rostro a la perfección. —las vampiras me miraban atentas. — Su voz es seductora, su humor es oscuro y desvergonzado. Sus ojos oscuros te atrapan y …

Raz se me acercó y me dio un golpe en la cabeza —Y tiene a todas babeando por él —su voz se notaba molesta, yo sonreí divertida y froté el lugar donde me había golpeado. —Además juega muy bien sus cartas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alice le preguntó con curiosidad. Raz se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Bueno —su voz sonó dudosa— Lucifer está en la Terra —los ojos azules de Raz se enfocaron en mi padre—. Ya sabes, gozando la buena vida y sorprendentemente está ayudando a la humanidad.

—No te sigo —Gabriel lo miró molesto, si algo odiaba mi padre, era no saber cosas.

—Lucifer se mudó a Los Ángeles, a 1207 millas de aquí. —Raz hablaba con tranquilidad— Es consultor policiaco para la policía de ese lugar.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reír. La cara de mi padre era de asombro e incredulidad, su boza estaba abierta y sus ojos cautelosos pero exageradamente abiertos. Mi hermano en algún lugar del living, tosió para disimular la risa. Raz seguía con su fachada de tranquilidad impenetrable.

—¡Pero esa no es la mejor parte! —Raz habló de nuevo. —Tienes que ir a Lux, es increíble.

—¿Lux? —mi padre jadeo confundido.

—Es el club nocturno que Lucifer abrió. —me encogí de hombros— De alguna manera tenía que justificar sus millones sin levantar sospechas de la policía —expliqué sintiendo la amenaza en mi garganta de una carcajada a punto de salir. —Pero tranquilo, opera casi de manera completamente legal.

—Además, le está funcionando para enamorar a la Detective —Raz afirmó divertido. —Esa mujer lo trae loco. Dijo que por ella sería capaz de dejar el Infierno.

—¿Dejar el infierno? —Gabriel habló asustado. Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a reír, más tarde lo seguimos Raz y yo.

—¡Lucifer Morningstar! —Emmett gritó emocionado. —¡Me encanta ese galán! —bateo sus pestañas en nuestra dirección y todos los demás parecieron comprender nuestra pequeña broma y se unieron a nuestras risas.

—¿Morningstar? —Gabriel aún seguía mirándonos con enfado y con un poco de alarma en sus ojos.

—Sí, ya sabes—Rafael se calmó lo suficiente para hablar. —El personaje principal de la serie de Lucifer.

—¿Serie? —Gabriel entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, los humanos tienen mucha imaginación —dijo sensualmente Rafael. —Pero tu verdadero hermano también está en la Terra, aunque es un actor y creo que modelo, pero, su papel de italiano no le sale del todo bien.

—¿Modelo? ¿Ahora es un modelo? —me preguntó Gabriel. Yo asentí esperando a que dijera algo más. —¿De qué le sirve ser modelo? —habló pensativo.

—Hacer maldades, consigue montones de sexo y dinero, hace sucumbir a varios seres a sus deseos, vive lo bueno que te ofrece la _Terra_—me encogí de hombros —No es tan mala idea vivir cómo él.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? —me preguntó Rafael levantando una ceja en mi dirección.

—No me malinterpretes —hablé seria— No es tan malo, sólo está demasiado dolido con todos a su alrededor. Su conducta fue perfecta desde que nació, cumplía sus tareas, cumplía órdenes sin preguntar, era perfecto el maldito. —suspiré con empatía— Y de un momento a otro lo había perdido todo, lo exiliaron, sus hermanos le dieron la espalda, todos lo culpaban por todo y en realidad él no tenía toda la culpa.

—¿De qué le servía ser favorito del _Caelum_, sí él quería más? —Gabriel preguntó a nadie en específico. —Quería tener el poder de todo, quería que todos le sirviéramos, quería ser superior. Su soberbia y su ego iban en aumento.

—Ni hablemos de sus secuaces —Rafael interrumpió a su hermano— Esos mal nacidos se comenzaron a hacer más fuertes.

—Cuando Miguel tomó cartas en el asunto, no estoy segura si mejoró o empeoró la situación. —Gabriel ladeo la cabeza mientras hablaba, su rostro era pensativo. —Castigó a Lucifer, le arrancó las alas y lo expulsó del _Caelum. _Lo convirtió en el primer ángel caído. Después, sometimos a sus aliados y los expulsamos junto a su líder.

—¿Tú eres cómo Lucifer? —Alice mi preguntó. Yo negué suavemente con la cabeza.

—A Lucifer le arrancaron las alas, como si fueran árboles, desde la raíz —ella asintió entendiéndome— A mí me las cortaron, si las vuelvo a tener, sólo sanarían nuevamente en su lugar. Quizás con alguna cicatriz pero es todo.

—A Lucifer le patearon el trasero para sacarlo del Caelum y le prohibieron volver—Raz siguió explicando— Bella sigue manteniendo su rango y la libertad de ir y venir cuantas veces desee.

—¿Secuaces? —Edward preguntó mirando a Rafael.

—Fieles seguidores de Lucifer —le respondió mi mentor. —Así los llamamos para molestarlo.

—Abaddon, él que llegó a su casa —dije mirando a los Cullen, ellos asintieron recordándolo— era uno de esos seguidores de Luzbel.

—Volviendo al tema —Rafael aplaudió para llamar nuestra atención— Cuando expulsaron a los secuaces y a su líder —sonrió divertido— Vagaron por el universo. Encontraron la _Terra_ y comenzaron a hacer maldades con sus habitantes.

»**Lucifer** les enseño la maldad y la mentira.

**»Azazyel** les enseñó el arte de la guerra; les ayudo a crear espadas y cuchillos.

**»Tamiel** les enseñó sobré los espíritus, los demonios. Les mostró cómo invocarlos.

**»Baraqiel** les mostró la lujuria y la codicia.

**»Abaddon** sobre hechizos y encantamientos. Gracias a él las Brujas existieron.

»Cuando corrompieron a la humanidad, **Semyazza **supo de su existencia. Él es el líder de los siete demonios principales, es el más poderoso de todos. —el ambiente se sentía pesado por los sentimientos negativos que estábamos experimentando los seres celestiales. No era común que habláramos de éste tema.

—Además —Raz habló en tono divertido— Le ofreció a Lucifer ser el rey del _Infernum_, a Azazyel lo nombró general de sus tropas, y a los demás les ofreció poder. Aceptaron y ahora están en el _Infernum_ junto a su líder.

—Claro que de vez en cuando salen a hacer maldades —Rafael se burló y yo me reí entre dientes. —Por supuesto que con las enseñanzas de los caídos, en la _Terra_ se fue desatando un caos.

Gabriel me miraba intensamente, en sus ojos podía notar el ligero asombro que sentía por mis palabras. Todo esto son conocimientos que solo los arcángeles tenían. Los demás ángeles solo lo tomaban como un rumor. Pero yo lo sabía, conocía a la perfección la historia del origen de todas las cosas.

Sonreí triunfal y me gané una mirada de enfado.

Tomé aire para contar esta historia— Hubo una aprendiz de Abaddon, que estaba enamorada de un líder de su aldea. —chasqueé la lengua— Dicen que era muy hermosa y que varios de su aldea la deseaban, entre ellos, estaba el hermano de su enamorado.

—La pareja planeo casarse en secreto y huir lejos de la aldea para poder tener una vida tranquila. —Rafael siguió contando— Pero el hermano los descubrió. La noche antes de la boda secreta, amenazó a la mujer para que se casara con él, si no iba a matar a su enamorado.

—La mujer segura de los conocimientos que le había dado Abaddon, pensó que podría hacer un conjuro para detenerlo lo suficiente para alcanzar a huir junto a su amor. —Raz continuó hablando en su lugar —Hizo un hechizo que involucraba sangre de lobo, la mujer pensó que acababa de crear un simple veneno que lo mataría y ella se iría tranquila. —pasó un brazo por mi hombro y me acercó a él. Sonriendo aspiré su aroma y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba.

—Se lo dio a beber a su atacante como ofrenda de paz y vio que se desmayaba temblando. —la tierna voz de Ángela llegó a mi oídos— Salió corriendo en búsqueda de su amado, sin asegurarse que su víctima estaba totalmente muerto.

Con tranquilidad, la humana entró a mi campo de visión. Todos se sobresaltaron al verla, sólo Raz y Charlie le dedicaron una sonrisa. Ella les devolvió el gesto y se colocó a mi lado, soltó su mochila y me arrebató la botella de las manos.

—¿Por qué todos hacen eso? —me quejé. Ella me ignoró, por supuesto.

—Los enamorados trataron de huir pero fueron alcanzados por un enorme lobo. —Angie hablaba con calma— A ella la arrastró dejándola a un lado, tomó al hombre y lo atacó frente a los ojos de su amada; Cuando sospechó que el hombre había muerto, lo hecho a los pies de la mujer. El lobo decidió que perder a su amado era suficiente tortura para ella y se alejó perdiéndose en la noche. —su voz salía en un tono grave con misterio. —Ella desesperada tomó en brazos a su amado, llorando comprobó que su corazón seguía latiendo muy lento. Con desespero trató de recordar un hechizo que pudiera salvar la vida de su hombre.

»Comenzó a hacer un ritual para revivirlo, puso plantas que encontró en el lugar, utilizó su propia sangre como líquido, las lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro cayeron sobre el hechizo. —se acomodó sus gafas— Cuando todo estaba casi listo, la luz de una nueva mañana se comenzó a mostrar. Unos rayos de luz dieron directamente sobre su elixir. —sacudió la cabeza negando— Ella no le tomó importancia y se lo dio a su amado con la esperanza que viviera.

—Pero su corazón se detuvo, y ella lo dio por muerto —completé. Ángela me miró divertida, ambas sabíamos que ahí no terminaba la historia.

—Lo enterró y se quedó desconsolada llorando frente al cuerpo de su amado. —mi amiga tenía a todos hechizados con su relato— En el tercer amanecer de las entrañas de la tierra surgió una criatura. Parecía su amado, pero era alguien totalmente diferente.

Estudie atentamente a los Cullen, sentidos permanecían atentos a nuestras palabras, pero un leve brillo de reconocimiento brillaba en sus ojos, creo que ya sospechaban hacia donde iba la historia.

—Sus ojos estaban rojos por la sangre que ella le dio a beber, su piel cubierta de lágrimas de su amada, brillaba a la luz del sol, sus dientes goteaban odio. —Ángela embozó una sonrisa perversa— Y sin detenerse a pensar, atacó a su amada.

Me quede callada esperando la reacción de los vampiros. Sus bocas se abrían y se cerraban mostrando asombro. Sus ojos dorados se movían analizándonos a Ángela y a mí.

— "Oh amor poderoso, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre y otras, de un hombre una bestia" — susurré con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—William Shakespeare —me respondió Edward. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos mientras asentía despacio para darle la razón. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, él me la devolvió.

—Por eso dicen que los licántropos y los vampiros son enemigos mortales —me dijo Emmett con voz pensativa. Los que conocíamos de antemano la historia afirmamos.

—Ángela —Alice la llamó—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

—Hola a todos —movió su mano— Estoy aquí porque les voy a ayudar con esta locura— me miró divertida— Y sé esa historia porque mi abuela me la contaba.

—Ángela es descendiente de la aprendiz de Abaddon —les expliqué— Es una bruja en términos coloquiales. —me mordí el labio— Angie nos va a ayudar porque yo se lo pedí y porque… —traté de tragar el nudo en mi garganta— Y porque Abaddon asesinó esta mañana a sus padres.

Todos la miraron con pena y murmuraron unas pequeñas palabras de consuelo. Ángela solo asintió sin mucha emoción, pero se mantuvo quieta en su lugar.

Me levanté con pereza y me dirigí a la cocina para rellenar mi vaso con hielos y de paso robarme otra botella de bourbon. Además, decidí darles tiempo de procesar todo lo que les acababa de decir.

Busqué entre la cocina algo para comer, si bien los vampiros no comen, nosotros los seres del _Caelum_ sí.

Rebuscando en las alacenas de la cocina de mi madre, encontré un paquete de galletas con aparente fecha vigente, tampoco quería estar mal del estómago en estos momentos tan serios.

Preparé una bandeja con las galletas, mi vaso y la botella, con cuidado de no tirar nada regresé al living.

Mis hermanos sonrieron emocionados al ver las galletas, pronto me atacaron tomando varias y comenzaron a comer. Rafael y Charlie me miraron agradecidos y también tomaron unas cuantas. Me gire hacia Gabriel, me acerqué despacio a él y le extendí la bandeja cómo ofrecimiento, no dijo nada, pero simplemente giró su rostro hacia la ventana.

Suspire decepcionada y molesta, pero controlando mi rostro regresé a donde estaba originalmente, le extendí la bandeja a mi amiga, pero ella negó.

Los vampiros esperaron pacientes a que termináramos de comer.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas eso, Bella? —Rosalie me miraba curiosa.

—Necesitaba que conocieran toda la historia antes de poder contarles mi vida —ella asintió tranquila. —Debían entenderlo.

—Les voy a pedir algo —dije mirando a todo mi alrededor— a todos.

Todos frente a mí asintieron.

—Escuchen toda la historia antes de hablar —mire a Emmett, el me regreso la mirada avergonzado. —Antes de preguntar —mire profundamente a Edward. —Antes de juzgar —miré a Gabriel.

A regañadientes aceptaron. Traté de mantenerme tranquila, aunque por supuesto no resultó.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡Volví! jeje... **_

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero, de verdad necesitaba un momento para mí... Si no se me iba a cortar la inspiración.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cuentenme!**

**Sé que aun hay dudas, pero ese era el inicio de todo. En los siguientes capítulos sabremos más!**

**Por cierto, creé un blog hace tiempo, y les tengo preparadas las historias e imágenes de los personajes... Pero los iré publicando poco a poco para no hacerles Spoilers jajajaja**

**Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren ser parte de esa otra locura... (Ya lo había publicado una vez sin espacios, pero FF no lo mostraba.. así que lo haremos a la manera confiable.. recuerden unir los espacios!)**

** bookyliciousfd . blogspot search /label /El coraz% C3 del % A1ngel**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	16. Isabella

"_**De la luz y la oscuridad va a nacer un corazón, hecho de bondad y maldad; de fuerza y debilidad. Un corazón capaz de destruir y de crear; capaz de sufrir y de amar. Muchos lo van a seguir, pero muchos lo van a desear y quien sea capaz de poseerlo obtendrá la recompensa final."**_

_**Profecía del corazón del ángel**_

_**-Female Dark**_

* * *

(Bella POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Creo que… quieren conocerme —todos me miraron extrañados— Bueno, lo que no saben de mí —les dije con un suspiro. Todos asintieron cuando comprendieron hacia donde iba la conversación.

—Voy a preparar las cosas —Ángela habló en un susurro, como temiendo interrumpir —Debemos adelantarnos a todo —asentí.

—Esme —la llamé, los ojos dorados de mi madre me miraron atentos —¿Hay alguna habitación que podamos usar?

—Hay tres habitaciones desocupadas en el tercer piso— le señaló la escalera a mi amiga— Puedes tomar la que desees.

Ángela le sonrió y desapareció subiendo por las escaleras. Tomé una profunda respiración y regrese mi vista a los presentes.

Miré sus rostros, mis hermanos me daban una mirada de compasión, pero a la vez me mostraban valentía para que siguiera; Mi madre junto a Carlisle tenían una mirada de ternura y preocupación; Rafael me miraba temeroso y de vez en cuando miraba nervioso a su hermano.

Gabriel me miraba cauteloso, podía ver el debate que tenía en su interior. No estaba seguro si quería escuchar todas las decisiones que me llevaron a este momento o si era mejor simplemente salir de la casa hasta que terminara yo de hablar.

Los hermanos Cullen me miraban curiosos y ansiosos por finalmente entender mi vida. Y Jasper, mi fiel amigo, tenía su mirada concentrada en mí, podía sentir el coctel de emociones positivas que trataba de proyectarme y lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar agradecida.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella St. Engel —dije saliendo de mi cabeza. —Soy hija de él segundo arcángel más poderoso, el arcángel Gabriel —lo señalé, él me miró intensamente.

»Mi madre fue una de las principales Virtudes del _Caelum_. Ustedes la conocen cómo Esme. —mi madre me sonrío, esa sonrisa me recordó a cuando era niña y me lastimaba en los entrenamientos. Esa sonrisa me tranquilizaba y me daba fuerzas de seguir.

»Y también soy hermana menor de Zackiel —lo señalé mientras él me respondía con una mueca divertida y me sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—No sé cuántos años tengo exactamente, pero sé que son muchos. —mi voz salió llena de diversión —Soy mucho más antigua que Carlisle.

—¡Wow! Eddy, saliste con una anciana! —me interrumpió la burla de Emmett. Edward y yo lo miramos con molestia.

—Emm, dijimos que sin interrupciones —le recordé. Rose le dio un golpe y yo le sonreí agradecida. Se escuchó un ligero "lo siento".

—Soy un ángel, nací con el rango de Principado. —susurré nostálgica.

—Bella —Alice tenía su mano levantada cómo en el jardín de infantes, esperando a que le autorizaran hablar. Le di un leve asentimiento— ¿Ustedes, nacen… ya sabes… con alas?

Todos los celestiales soltamos unas risitas. ¿Nacer con alas? Eso sería doloroso para el bebé y para la madre.

—Nuestras alas funcionan cómo los dientes —comencé a explicar— Naces sin ellas, pero con el tiempo, van creciendo y tú las vas fortaleciendo.

Todos me miraban atentos, y asintieron sin decir ninguna palabra. Hasta el momento sus expresiones se mantenían tranquilas, y creo que eso era algo bueno.

—La vida en el _Caelum_ no es cómo en las películas de Hollywood. No es blanco, no está lleno de nubes que parecen algodón, no estamos siempre cantando y orando, no hay puertas gigantes de oro. —Soné irónica— tampoco usamos blancas túnicas todo el tiempo.

Los de mi raza sonreímos burlones al recordar los clichés que los humanos están convencidos de que son reales.

—Es extraño describirlo —dije pensativa— Quizás si es blanco y si tiene esa ligera niebla blanca, pero es más complicado que eso.

»Hay calles que parecen estar hechas de arena blanca y suave pero a la vez firme cómo concreto. Los rangos… digo, las familias, todos tienen sus casas propias, pero mantienen los adornos con colores neutros. Los edificios parecen estar hechos de cristal, son altos y bajos, anchos y angostos dependiendo de para qué se vayan a destinar. —la tristeza me comenzó a embriagar— Nosotros podemos usar ropa cómoda, casual, formal, pero con la condición que sea neutra. Sólo cuando la ocasión lo amerita usamos un uniforme especial según nuestro rango.

—Cómo nos vieron en la iglesia —Raz me interrumpió pero todos asintieron recordándolo— Hay muchas cosas más importantes que estar cantando todo el tiempo; Simplemente todos trabajamos para que funcione.

—No estoy segura de cómo ellos se conocieron y se casaron —dije señalando a mis padres —Nunca nos han contado y no quiero entrometerme mucho en su vida —me encogí de hombros— pero bueno, cómo era de esperarse, tuvieron a su primer hijo, Zackiel.

—Él era, obviamente, su adoración, era el orgullo de Gabriel —sin quererlo mi voz sonó rencorosa— había nacido su sucesor. Su deber era entrenar a Zack a su imagen y semejanza para que en un determinado momento lo supliera. —me reí sin humor— Según me contó Esme, desde que Zack estaba pequeño, Gabriel se lo llevaba a su oficina y pasaba horas con él.

—Tiempo después Rafael recibió a su primer y único hijo, Raziel, —susurre recordando el dolor de ambos. —Y a la vez perdió a su esposa, Hadasah. —se me quebró un poco la voz —Según me han contado, era hermosa, muy amorosa, pero valiente, osada y entregada.

Miré a Rafael, su mirada cristalina estaba agachada. Sé que le dolía recordar a su esposa, y sé lo duro que fue criar a Raziel. Mi mentor decía que Raz es la copia de su madre, y también es el constante recuerdo de que su esposa ya no está junto a él.

—A diferencia de su hermano, Rafael no comenzó con el entrenamiento de su hijo desde que estaba pequeño. Su dolor era demasiado y con dificultad se hacía cargo del pequeño. —Sonreí con tristeza— Así que le pidió ayuda a Esme, su mejor y única amiga.

—Pero había un problemita, Esme estaba embarazada de esta hermosura —dije con altivez. Mi madre me dio una mirada reprobatoria pero divertida. —Sin embargo no iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo, y por supuesto que no iba a desamparar al pequeño.

—Y finalmente nació Bella —Esme habló por mí— A pesar de lo que ella cree, desde que la vimos la amamos. Es nuestra princesa.

—Tú también eras mi adoración —cómo resorte, mi rostro se giró hacia Gabriel. Sus ojos estaban idos y no mostraban ninguna emoción. Y yo… pues yo traté de no mostrar ninguna reacción por la palabra "_eras_".

—Cuando Rafael se recuperó —volví a hablar retomando la compostura. —Decidió que era momento de hacerse cargo de Raz, y de paso de mí. —lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Él es mi mentor, mi guía y actuó como si fuera mi padre. Me educó, me cuidó, me ayudó en muchas ocasiones. Básicamente por él sigo viva.

Le sonreí, él me regresó una blanca sonrisa. De reojo vi a Gabriel hacer una mueca de disgusto. —Por eso eres tan parecida a él —dijo molesto. Lo ignoramos, mi padre se merecía ese sentimiento.

—Zack era el que más tiempo pasaba junto a Gabriel. Desde pequeño se lo llevaba a misiones, le enseño sobre guerra, tácticas, las leyes del _Caelum_, todo lo que sabe. Y por supuesto, se notaba que mi hermano lo disfrutaba. —Zack agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Rafael y Esme se encargaron de que Raz y yo nos formáramos. —nos sonreímos cómplices.— Nos enseñaron muchísimas cosas, clases de protocolo y etiqueta, baile, historia, jardinería, música, idiomas, lenguas antiguas. Nos mostraron la bondad, el amor, el perdón. Decidieron trasmitirnos sus pasiones y todos sus conocimientos.

—Nuestra infancia fue feliz supongo —Raz habló más para sí mismo, yo me encogí de hombros. —Gracias a nuestra identidad, de ser los hijos de los arcángeles principales, podíamos andar por donde quisiéramos.

A veces nos daban tiempo libre, y era cuando Zack se unía a nosotros para hacer travesuras. —los tres sonreímos mientras recordábamos esos tiempos.

—_Sancte Trinitatis _—Gabriel, Esme y Rafael suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo soltamos una carcajada.

—Así les apodaron. Santa Trinidad —dijo Rafael resoplando.— Vaya ironía.

—Eran niños, y tenían que comportarse como tales. Pero a veces, sus travesuras eran demasiado malvadas. —mi madre nos trató de justificar— Desde entonces le han hecho justicia a su nombre.

—Éramos inseparables —la nostalgia regresó a mí.— Hasta que Rafael decidió que Raz y yo estábamos listos para entrenar.

—Imaginen a dos niños que aparentan cinco años, lidiando con luchas y armas —Rafael divertido. En su mente se proyectó un recuerdo de nosotros pequeños. Sonreí y sentí la carcajada avergonzada de Raz vibró en mi hombro, su rostro descansaba sobre mi hombro derecho mientras miraba divertido a nuestros padres.

—Rafael nos enseñó todo el conocimiento militar que tenía. Defensa personal, armas, ataques, tácticas, aumentó nuestra resistencia, nuestra fuerza la llevó al limité. Por supuesto Gabriel se quejó —puse los ojos en blanco— pero Rafael estaba convencido de que yo iba a ser alguien más.

—"Vas a ser más que una Principado, más que alguien que recibe órdenes y se resignara a cumplirlas" —Rafael habló robóticamente recordando las palabras textuales que me había dicho — "Vas a ser más que una simple esposa, más que una madre."

»"No digo que no vas a hacer todas esas cosas, simplemente digo que está en tu destino ser clave en algo que va a suceder" —Terminó de hablan mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Recordé el día que por error escuche la plática de Gabriel y Rafael sobre casarnos a Raz y a mí. Al parecer ya tenían todo nuestro futuro planeado. Y por las miradas que nos siguen dando, no creo que se hayan dado por vencidos.

—_Quiero ver que lo intenten —_los pensamientos de Raz hicieron eco en mi cabeza, me giré a mirarlo, sus ojos me miraban divertido mientras husmeaba en mi mente. De mi boca brotaron unas risillas, pero no estaba segura si eran por diversión o por nerviosismo.

—Pero resulta que Rafael quería que aprendiéramos todo. Incluso lo que estaba prohibido para los ángeles. —mientras hablaba, le eche una mirada a mi mentor, su rostro miraba atentamente a su hermano evaluando sus reacciones. —Nos llevó de incognito a sus misiones, nos mostró la _Terra_, nos enseñó sobre la existencia de más criaturas, nos mostró el lado bueno de todo, pero nos demostró que también había un lado malo; Nos enseñó el engaño, las mentiras, la traición, la muerte.

»Nos contó la historia de cómo inicio todo lo que hoy conocemos. Nos dejó leer los libros de hechicería y magia negra, —mi hermano nos miró sorprendido, a él no lo dejaban acercarse a la biblioteca— Nos hizo sentir en carne propia las enfermedades que asechaban a los humanos.

—Y por supuesto —Raz hablaba con agradecimiento marcado hacia su padre —Nos enseñó a vivir su estilo de vida. Libre, sin reglas.

A mi lado izquierdo, escuché el bufido molesto que soltó Gabriel. Mi padre biológico era un fiel partidario de lo tradicional, y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la vida de Rafael, sobretodo lo extremosa que se volvió cuando éste perdió a su esposa. Sobre todo lo culpa a él por mí manera de ser.

—Gracias a eso, cada que volvíamos al _Caelum_, nuestra visión era más abierta. Raz y yo cuestionábamos todo, actuábamos más fríos y más rápido que todos cuando una situación se presentaba, y por supuesto Miguel, el arcángel mayor se dio cuenta. —Sentí la altanería recorrer mis venas— Comenzó a observar nuestros entrenamientos con Rafael, nos seguía cuando hacíamos nuestras tareas, nos miraba mientras estábamos en clases con Esme.

»Así que decidió que podíamos hacernos cargo de tareas más complejas. Comenzamos a supervisar a los ángeles; nos dejó entrenar a los más pequeños; y nos dejó planear pequeñas misiones para que los ángeles las ejecutaran.

Aunque fue una sorpresa para todos, nadie lo cuestionó, —mi risa sobresaltó a todos — Por supuesto que nadie se atrevería a dudar de su buen juicio.

—Pronto comenzamos a ganarnos el respeto de varios habitantes del _Caelum_. —Raz se enderezó con orgullo— Miguel le permitió oficialmente a Rafael llevarnos a sus misiones, por supuesto debíamos avisarle antes de irnos. —la voz de Raz sonaba desvergonzada pero tranquila— Eso también nos sumó puntos entre las altas jerarquías.

—Saben que las alas de un ángel le ayudan a canalizar su energía —mire específicamente a los Cullen, ellos asintieron recordando las palabras de Rafael. —Cuando un ángel es bebé, sus alas son pequeñas. Conforme va creciendo y va aprendiendo cosas, desarrollando habilidades, adquiriendo fuerza, sus alas crecen para poder manejar todo eso.

Por la manera que nos miraban supuse que nos estaban imaginando.

—Posteriormente, se nos permitió entrenar con los de nuestro rango, teníamos la apariencia de unos niños de ocho años quizás —pensé en darles una referencia para nuestra apariencia— y nuestras alas eran más altas que nuestra estatura.

—Eran el triple de grandes que las de otros de su edad —Rafael nos miró orgulloso. —Aunque los hacia un poco torpes.

—Casi diario tenía que ponerles puntos —Esme habló risueña— Llegó el momento en que aprendieron a suturarse por sí solos.

—Un día, nos formaron a todos los Principados, y nos dijeron que nos iban a mandar a lidiar con un asuntó de la _Terra_, había disturbios políticos y religiosos en Londres. —hice una mueca extraña por el recuerdo— Todos aceptamos, digo, no es cómo si tuviéramos otra opción. Pero Raz y yo no podíamos ir solos, a final de cuentas éramos sólo unos niños.

—Rafael no estaba así que Esme nos hizo el enorme favor de acompañarnos para que nos permitieran hacer la misión —Raz la miró tímidamente. Mi madre le guiño un ojo en respuesta.

—Era 1663, había una cacería de brujas y vampiros que estaba causando las muertes de muchos seres inocentes. Su excusa era liberar la tierra del pecado, la perdición y el mal. —Bufé— sus intenciones eran buenas lo admito, pero sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos.

—El escenario era horrible —Raz tembló.

—Cuando llegamos, pudimos notar la mezcla de miedo y coraje en el ambiente, las personas temían por sus vidas, pero no estoy segura sí era por temor a ser asesinados injustamente, o miedo por ser atacado por un vampiro.

Duramos varios días en la ciudad, nos separábamos en grupos para que fuera más sencillo. Siempre íbamos solos Raz y yo, y en esta ocasión con Esme.

»En uno de nuestros rondines mientras tratábamos de arreglar las cosas, nos topamos con una persona —miré a Carlisle, estaba segura que si fuera humano estaría sonrojado— Era un vampiro recién convertido, sus ojos rojos se veían hambrientos.

—Pero lo extraño era que, podías notar el miedo y el asco que sentía hacia sí mismo. —le di una mirada acusadora— Así que mi madre y yo decidimos ayudarlo.

_**. . . . . . . . . . Flash Back . . . . . . . . . .**_

—_Tranquilo —susurré con mi voz infantil— Vas a estar bien. _

_El vampiro me miró desesperado, no sé qué vio en mis ojos, pero se arrodillo frente a mí, sus hombros subían y bajaban como si sollozara. _

—_¿No te has alimentado? —le pregunté. Él levanto su mirada horrorizado y negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué?_

—_Traté de matarme, de hambre, tirándome desde los edificios, prendiéndome fuego, todo lo he intentado pero como ves no ha funcionado. _

—_¿Por qué harías eso? —pregunté extrañada. _

—_¡Mírame! Soy un vampiro—rugió— Soy un monstruo, un asesino. _

—_Se lo que eres —miré sus ojos rojos— pero no significa que debes ser malo. _

—_Puedes hacer algo bueno por los humanos —mi madre le habló con ternura— pero necesitas estar fuerte primero_.

_Raz se nos acercó, con la ayuda de Esme puso un caballo delante del Vampiro, y sin pensarlo le hizo un corte para que brotara la sangre. _

—_Fue lo que pudimos conseguir aquí cerca —se disculpó mi madre, antes de que terminara de hablar, el vampiro se abalanzó sobre la sangre del animal. _

_**. . . . . . . . . . . Fin Flash Back . . . . . . . . . .**_

—Lo alimentamos y nos aseguramos que estuviera bien. Durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos haciendo nuestro trabajo alguno de nosotros se quedaba con él para asegurase que no pudiera asesinarse. —le eche una mirada fulminante, Carlisle escondió sus ojos de los míos— Tuvimos varias platicas interesantes y finalmente terminamos nuestro trabajo y regresamos al _Caelum_.

—Bella y yo entregamos nuestro informe de los hechos. Omitimos ese pequeño encuentro y casi todo siguió su curso normal. Gabriel y Zack nunca se toparon con nosotros en la misión así que no se dieron cuenta. —Raz miró a mi madre con pesar— Pero Esme no volvió a ser la misma después de eso.

—Estabas seria y renuente, algo atípico de ti —Rafael le susurró— Creo que… creo que tú misma te diste cuenta que no eras feliz con la vida que tenías —abochornado con la situación, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tenía sobre sus hombros— No eras feliz en el _Caelum._

—Nadie cuestiona tu amor hacia Gabriel, lo quieres, lo sabemos—Rafael se aclaró la garganta— Tampoco cuestionamos el amor hacia tus hijos, incluso hacia el mío. —mi madre tenía la mirada brillante por lagrimas que no podía derramar— Pero mi hermano no era el hombre de tu vida.

»En esa misión encontraste tu verdadero amor. —Rafael le dio una fugaz mirada a Carlisle—Y te obligamos a fingir que nada había pasado.

—Te obligamos a lidiar con nuestros problemas —le susurré— sin importarnos que tú tenías mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

—Raz, pásame esa botella —la voz quebrada de Esme llegó a mis oídos.

Después del discurso sentimental que le dimos a mi madre, pasamos cerca de 20 minutos tratando de convencerla que no podía ponerse ebria, al menos no con una botella. Jasper estaba junto a ella tratando de calmarla y los demás sólo nos miraban un poco incomodos ante la situación.

Mi vista se fijó en el bosque. Desde mi posición podía notal la nieve cayendo sobre los árboles que se balanceaban suavemente por el helado viento. Los rayos del sol hacían que el paisaje se complementara y que Alice, Rosalie y Emmett que se encontraban frente a mí, comenzaran a brillar levemente.

—Prosigan —Esme hablaba entre sollozos— No se detengan por mí.

Todas las miradas se posaron nuevamente sobre mí.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA ¿Me extrañaron? jajaja**

**¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes, pero a mi me gustaría saber cómo es que Esme terminó casada con Gabriel... Además Carlisle logró quitarle la esposa a un ángel, quien lo diría jajajaja **

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, ¡les juro que sí los leo! Varias de ustedes me sacan siempre sonrisas con sus palabras**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap... **


	17. El mayor

**Bella (POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Mi menté bloqueo mis cuerdas bocales, llevaba varios minutos mirando a todos sin saber exactamente qué decir. Estaba tratando de contar la versión resumida, pero, son siglos de historia, eso no se pude simplemente resumir a unas pocas palabras. Además, hacer enojar a mi padre, ya se me hizo costumbre, conozco las consecuencias de hacerlo, pero su rostro cuando algo no salé cómo él quería, es gracioso.

—¿Vas a seguir hablando tú? —la voz de Raz sonó en mi cabeza— ¿O puedo hablar yo?

Me debatí interiormente, si yo hablaba, podría ir tanteando el terreno, sobre todo con Esme con los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero si Raz hablaba, contraría esas cosas que yo no me atrevo a decir.

Supongo que al notar mi indecisión, Raz se animó a hablar.

—Como dijimos, la vida siguió —mi amigo hizo señales en el aire. —Bella y yo seguimos entrenando con los Principados por bastante tiempo. —puso una mano en su mentón— Nos aprendimos todas sus tácticas, sus métodos. —sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes— Incluso llegó a ser aburrido entrenar con ellos.

Detrás de nosotros, el bufido molesto de nuestros padres causó que él sonriera aún más.

—Pero un día Miguel nos sacó del entrenamiento y nos llevó con él. —me encogí en mi lugar— Pasamos todo el día ayudándole, haciendo varias cosas que él nos decía. Éramos sus mandaderos. —por fin mi voz se había dignado a salir— Al final del día se sentó a hablar con nosotros, dijo que teníamos un nivel superior a los de nuestro rango y que íbamos a jugar en ligas mayores.

»Al día siguiente comenzamos a entrenar al lado de los siete arcángeles. —mi menté voló a esos recuerdos— Gabriel casi se infarta al vernos, Rafael tuvo ataques de risa todo el tiempo que estuvimos con ellos. —mi mentor soltó unas carcajadas al recordarnos—No les niego que fue algo duro y peligroso, digo, después de todo no dejábamos de ser sólo niños.

—Comenzamos a tener grandes problemas para controlar nuestras alas, su tamaño era mucho mayor que nuestra estatura, y gracias a los entrenamientos que nos ponían, las peleas y las armas, seguido terminábamos con las alas lastimadas con cortes, golpes, o por pisotones nuestros. —Raz hizo una mueca de dolor interrumpiendo sus palabras— El entrenamiento con los arcángeles requería más tiempo del que estábamos acostumbrados, además debíamos seguir cumpliendo con nuestros deberes y a veces se le sumaban pequeñas misiones que realizábamos.

—Fueron épocas muy pesadas para nosotros —hablé perdida en mi mente.

—Siempre me pregunté porque mi hermano los puso bajo esa presión —Rafael me miro, su semblante tenía una mueca de confusión.

—Creo que Miguel quería ponernos a prueba —me miró como si estuviera loca.— Piénsalo —le dije animada— Por un lado, estabas tú, diciéndole maravillas de nosotros, y por el otro lado, estaba Gabriel, poniendo en duda tus habilidades para educarnos —mi mentor le dedicó una mirada molesta a mi padre —Miguel sabía que éramos diferentes a los de nuestro rango, pero quería estar seguro que éramos capaces de soportar el ritmo de vida que tanto le presumías.

—Pero —Gabriel habló sin emoción —¿Por qué no dejó que Rafael los siguiera entrenando? ¿Por qué exhibirlos con los arcángeles?

—Quería probar que de verdad merecían el respeto que los demás rangos les daban— Rafael lo miró como si fuera obvio— Quería probar que merecían el respeto que incluso él mismo les tiene.

Me dieron nauseas.

Las últimas palabras de mi mentor me cayeron cómo una cubeta de hielos. Es cierto que Miguel nos aprecia y nos respeta, a pesar nuestra jerarquía es menor. Pero, Miguel no sabe todo lo que hemos hecho, sólo lo poco que Rafael o mi padre le cuentan, y siento que durante mucho tiempo, todos nosotros hemos traicionado su confianza. Le hemos sido infieles a esos sentimientos tan importantes que él nos expresa.

Jasper me miró interrogante. Supongo que noto que mi estado de ánimo acababa de caer hasta el Infernum. Sacudí mi cabeza con lentitud. No quería que nadie más notara mis conflictos internos.

—Pero valió la pena —dije cambiando mi voz para que sonara orgullosa— finalmente logramos ganarnos la suficiente confianza de Miguel para que nos enviara a una misión. Sin Esme, sin Rafael, solo a sus dos pequeños y adorados sobrinos.

—A ninguno de nosotros nos pareció correcto —Gabriel habló, se quitó la corbata que adornaba su cuello — Pero él argumentó que estaban listos y que la misión que les había dado era algo sencillo. —soltó un bufido molesto— Nos juró que no correrían peligro.

—Como si no se pudieran defender solos —Charlie habló por primera vez. Nos miraba serio pero seguro de sus palabras. Raz y yo le dedicamos una sonrisa agradecida. Charlie actuaba más como mi padre que Gabriel, y aunque a veces lo hacía sólo por molestar al arcángel, sé que las pocas veces que Charlie expresaba sus sentimientos, era sincero.

—Pocas veces nos inmiscuíamos en asuntos políticos de la Terra; Solamente cuando era necesario, que quizás nos involucraba o que veíamos que las cosas estaban fuera de control —les expliqué a los Cullen, ellos asintieron comprensivos, después de todo, ellos hacían lo mismo; Llamar lo menos posible la atención.— Miguel nos dio órdenes de solo observar, y cuando tuviéramos los detalles listos, regresáramos a casa con un informe detallado para que ellos pudieran analizar la situación y decidir si intervenían o no.

—Era 1861, en E.U.A. Lincoln acababa de tomar la presidencia. —Raz me miró temiendo equivocarse— Recuerdo que se desató una guerra entre los recién proclamados Estados confederados del sur, y los estados del Norte. Se estaban peleando por el derecho a tener esclavos —la voz Raz sonaba cómo queja. Además que parecía quebrarse la cabeza para recordar bien los detalles.

—El sur quería esclavos para que trabajaran para ellos y el norte quería comenzar a ser más industrializado y se decían humanitarios así que querían liberar a los esclavos, para después ponerlos de trabajadores — mire de reojo a Jasper, él me miraba sorprendido por mi breve resumen de la guerra civil.

—_Así es vampirito_ —le dije mentalmente—_ Si puse atención a tus clases de historia._ —Jazz soltó una carcajada. Sus hermanos lo miraron interrogantes, pero el solo movió su cabeza negativamente.

—En nuestro informe, pusimos todo lo que pudimos encontrar, todo lo que las personas decían y esas cosas, pero las causas que le dimos a Miguel le parecieron estúpidas —reí entre dientes— y le doy la razón.

—Nos dijo que no íbamos a ser parte de una estúpida guerra —Raz sonrió por la definición— que los humanos debían arreglarlo solos, pero de igual manera nos mandó liderando a un pequeño grupo de ángeles —dijo lo último con desgana— supuestamente para ayudar a los que lo necesitaban.

—Hubo bastantes heridos y muchísimos más muertos. —en mi menté pasaban las imágenes de todos los soldados— Para los ángeles fue fácil trabajar, adoptaron la apariencia de los humanos y pasaban desapercibidos. Pero para Raz y para mí, no era tan sencillo —hablé desesperada— nuestra apariencia seguía siendo la de unos niños.

»Así que tratábamos de actuar desde las sombras, nos acercábamos en las noches a los campamentos, curábamos a las personas y por la mañana desaparecíamos.

—¿Eso no levantó sospechas? —Charlie preguntó? —En la noche las personas estaban heridas y al borde de la muerte, y por la mañana amanecía, casi completamente sanos.

—Supongo que comenzaron los rumores y esas cosas —me encogí de hombros. —Pero siempre tratábamos que nadie —carraspeé— o casi nadie nos viera.

—Una noche en uno de los campamentos más grandes que había, llevaron a un soldado, por la manera en la que lo trataban los demás, y por la actitud que tenía, descubrimos que era alguien importante, quizás un Mayor o un Teniente. —La voz del ángel a mi lado se escuchó con un matiz de respeto— Estaba herido, pero podía andar sin ayuda.

—Era muy terco, cabezota y testarudo —mi voz salió burlona.— No quiso que lo médicos le atendieran, según él, estaría mejor por la mañana —mire a Jasper, sus ojos me miraban avergonzados. — Pero cómo era de esperarse, sus heridas se infectaron, y por la noche empeoró, mientras Raz atendía otros soldados yo me acerqué al Mayor.

—Me sorprendió lo joven que era, alguien de su rango usualmente era alguien con mayor edad—fruncí el ceño— él aparentaba unos 18 años. Tenía cuerpo atlético pero estaba muy delgado para ser militar.

»Estaba recostado en su camilla, su cuerpo temblaba por la temperatura que le provocó la infección en sus heridas, además, estaba comenzando a delirar. —Mis ojos no dejaban de ser duros mientras miraba a Jazz— Me dediqué a curar sus heridas, cuidando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Le puse paños húmedos para tratar de regularizar su temperatura y me senté junto a su camilla a esperar a que su cuerpo reaccionará.

»Cada cierto tiempo le ponía nuevos paños fríos, además sus heridas seguían supurando así que también cambiaba sus vendajes y por supuesto, me divertía escuchando sus delirios —en mi rostro revoloteaba una sonrisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . Flash back . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Estaba dormitando sentada en el suelo. Mis ojos pesaban debido a las noches en vela que hemos pasado mi hermano y yo. _

—_Vete —escuché una tenue voz. Abrí rápidamente los ojos y analicé la situación a mí alrededor. Quizás alguien había entrado, o el enfermo se había despertado, pero parecía estar todo tranquilo. —No quiero— volvieron a hablar. Con cuidado me puse de pie y llegué junto a la camilla para echarle un vistazo al joven soldado. _

—_Mamá, no me gusta —lloriqueo un poco y su cuerpo se sacudió con un espasmo. _

_Estiré una mano y toque suavemente su frente, a pesar de la calidez de mi piel, sentí su alta temperatura. Suspiré mientras me levantaba para cambiar los paños húmedos de su frente. Me acerque al pequeño recipiente con agua y sumergí un par de veces los pañuelos. _

—_No me lastimes —su quejido me hizo girarme rápidamente pensando que se había despertado, pero sus ojos me decían lo contrario. Solté unas risitas nerviosas. —Le diré a mamá que me estas molestando_ —_seguí escuchando sus delirios mientras exprimía con mis manos los pañuelos. _

_Regrese a su lado y cambie los que estaban en su frente. Se relajó un poco por el contacto de su piel con lo frio, yo sonreí satisfecha con mi trabajo. _

—_Eres un ángel —susurró feliz. Yo solté una leve carcajada por la ironía de sus palabras. _

—_Me descubriste —susurré volviendo a mi lugar en el frio suelo. _

_**. . . . . . . . . .**__** Fin Flashback **__**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—A la mañana siguiente, su cuadrilla esperaba verlo salir de su tienda. Al ver que no se levantaba, entraron a revisarlo, él seguía dormido y yo estaba escondida debajo de un montón de ropa sucia —hice una mueca de asco mientras escuchaba las sonoras risotadas de Emmett— Según escuche, se sorprendieron al verlo con vendas limpias y con paños en la frente, pero no investigaron más allá de eso, llevaban prisa.

»Raz regresó a mi lado y me dijo que varios caballos habían salido del campamento —el asintió dándome la razón — Pero que seguían unos cuantos soldados en el campamento, supusimos que se quedaban para cuidar a los enfermos.

—Le eché una mirada rápida al mayor, para ver si podía ayudarlo con el medicamento que habíamos llevado desde casa—Raz se encogió de hombros —Pero sólo nos quedaba esperar a que mejorara.

—Yo seguía cambiando sus vendajes y esas cosas, Raz de vez en cuando se aseguraba que nadie se acercara, pero sólo fueron dos veces a revisar al enfermo, así que nuestra tarea fue sencilla. —volví a mirar a Jasper, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación.

»Casi al anochecer, el Mayor se despertó. —dije divertida— Por supuesto no me alcancé a esconder. Se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero le expliqué que lo había ayudado y se lo tomó demasiado bien.

Mi menté viajo a los recuerdos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**__** Flashback **__**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_Casi se me sale un grito al ver el cuerpo del soldado sentarse de sopetón. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban de un lado a otro observando a su alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba. _

_¿Será muy tarde para esconderme? Si me voy, y viendo lo terco que es, capaz y se vuelve a infectar las heridas. Si me quedo, puedo ayudarlo a que regrese con su madre y su hermana. _

—_Recuéstate —le dije con voz suave para no asustarlo, no sabía si sería capaz de levantarse y soltarme un balazo. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y me miraron sorprendidos. —Te vas a marear. _

— _¿Qué… ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó molesto mientras apretaba sus ojos y la cabeza. "Por supuesto que se mareo, pero no me hace caso" pensé con molestia. Con cuidado me acerqué a él y lo empuje hacia la cama para que se recostara. Renuente me obedeció. _

—_Curé tu heridas —le dije señalándolas, su mirada se mantuvo fija en mí. _

—_Eres una niña —me hizo la observación. ¿De verdad? Evité el impulso de rodar los ojos, sólo me dediqué a asentir sin decir nada. Su mirada volvió a ser confundida— ¿Quién te dejó entrar?_

—_No sabía que para salvar vidas se necesitaba tener permiso —le dije molesta. Su rostro se desfiguró furioso por el tono de mi voz, pero se obligó a suspirar y a controlar sus emociones. _

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —me pregunto más tranquilo. Lo mire unos momentos mientras dudaba sí decirle o no, a final de cuentas no era cómo si lo fuera a volver a ver. _

—_Isabella —finalmente le dije. Él me miró con curiosidad. _

—_Es un placer conocerla, señorita_ —tomó mi pequeña mano y beso el torso. _—Yo soy el Mayor Jasper Whitlock —me hizo un saludo militar. Yo sonreí mientras veía su rostro luchando para ocultar el dolor que sintió cuando se movió. _

—_Encantada de conocerlo Mayor. _—_solté unas risillas._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? —preguntó arrugando la frente. Se veía que aún seguía desorientado._

—_Casi dos días —le respondí nerviosa. Él asintió pensativo pero no dijo nada más. Después de unos momentos de silencio me miró con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento. _

—_Gracias por cuidarme, señorita Isabella —me mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa. —Has salvado mi vida y ahora tengo una deuda contigo —sus voz salió llena de distintas emociones que no pude descifrar, además su tono sureño me resultaba cautivador —Eres un ángel._

—_Ha sido un honor, Mayor Withlock —le dije haciendo un saludo militar similar al que él había hecho antes. El volvió a sonreír. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**__** Fin Flashback **__**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Sigo sin entender cómo los soldados nunca se dieron cuenta que estaban dos niños merodeando por ahí. —Jazz negó divertido.

—¡Tú eras el testarudo! —Emmett gritó con sorpresa, al parecer no había relacionado la historia con su familia. Todos rodamos los ojos.

Rosalie le metió un golpe amistoso que me hizo sonreír, Emm seguía teniendo una mirada cómo la de un niño al que le has dado el regalo que llevaba todo el año pidiendo.

—Sí, Emmett —le dijo Jasper rodando los ojos —Fue cuando conocí a Bella.

—Después de eso —proseguí con mi historia antes de una nueva interrupción. — pasamos cuatro años curando heridos hasta que los humanos decidieron dar por terminado ese desastre. A Jasper no lo volví a ver en ese tiempo.

—Volvimos al _Caelum_ —Raz suspiró— Miguel nos felicitó por nuestro trabajo y seguimos entrenando con los arcángeles, nada importante.

—No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso —dije pensativa— recuerden que para nosotros es relativo el tiempo —todos asintieron sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Un día me enteré de algo —Rafael tomo las riendas del relato— Corrí a buscar a Bella, la saqué de su entrenamiento y prácticamente la arrastré hasta mi casa.

—Me dijo que había problemas con unos vampiros, me pareció extraño que me lo dijera a mí y no a Miguel —la risa nerviosa regresó a mí— A final de cuentas yo no podía actuar sin que me lo ordenaran.

—"_Tienes mi autorización"_ —recitó Rafael recordando del momento.

—Eso me dijiste —lo miré seria— y luego mencionaste a Jasper.

—Recordé que ese nombre pertenecía al Mayor que habías cuidado tiempo atrás. —hizo un gesto desinteresado — Supuse que te importaría.

—Así que con Rafael cubriéndole la espalda— Raz miró molesto a su padre— Bella se escapó a la _Terra_.

—Era cerca de 1900, creo —lo medité un momento— No sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, o en qué circunstancias, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo rastrearlo. —golpee mi frente haciendo un gesto dramático— Vague sola unas semanas, buscando entre las personas de la zona, preguntándoles, espiándolos.

—Acosando a las personas, básicamente—Rosalie me miró divertida, yo asentí de la misma manera.

—Y finalmente alguien me contó sobre los rumores de una vampiresa llamada María. —gruñí cuando mencioné su nombre— Pocas personas la habían visto, pero al final la ubiqué y la seguí hasta que llegamos a una especie de campamento.

—Ahí estaban varios vampiros, pero no había rastro de Jasper.

—Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer. —me sonrojé— Por días me escondí en las sombras y observé todo el movimiento del campamento. —pasé una mano por mi rostro tratando de despejarme. — Los neófitos estaban siendo entrenados por el Teniente Peter, como ellos lo llamaban. La bruja, digo… María, salía junto a sus hermanas y regresaba con neófitos nuevos.

—Duré varios días espiándolos, sin rastro de Jasper. —solté una risa animada— Por supuesto que al final me descubrieron. —miré de reojo a Jasper, su rostro tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**__** Flashback **__**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_Seguía en mi escondite entre las piedras y los restos de lo que parecía una hoguera. Llevo cuatro días espiando a los vampiros del campamento y no hay señales de Jasper. Comenzaba a sospechar que quizás estoy en el lugar equivocado. _

_Una fría y fuerte manó tironeo de mi cabello estampándome en la fría roca. Me regañé mentalmente por estar tan distraída y no haberme dado cuenta que alguien estaba cerca. _

_Traté de forcejear un poco, pero la creatura que me tenía arrinconada era un vampiro, más fuerte que yo, así que sólo podía removerme con la esperanza que me soltara. Los ojos rojos me miraban hambrientos y furiosos; O.K. lo admito, sí sentí miedo, el terror estaba brotando de todos los poros de mi piel. Aquí en la Terra, soy más débil, y tengo mis dudas sobre sí podría ganarle al vampiro. _

_Volví a mirar las obres que me miraban, algo detrás de ese color escarlata me resultaba familiar. _

—_¿Qué mierda haces aquí, chiquilla? —esa voz. Los ojos de la creatura que me tenía aprisionada contra la roca parecieron brillar con reconocimiento sus ojos al parecer me reconocieron porque se suavizaron— ¿Isabella? _

_Delante de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que el Mayor Jasper Withlock. Y ¡Oh sorpresa! Era un vampiro al que había hecho enojar. ¡Genial! _

—_Hola Mayor —susurre con la voz cortada por el dolor que me provocaba su agarre. Él pareció notarlo y me soltó pero sus brazos se aseguraron que no pudiera moverme o escapar. _

_Aproveché su extraño estado catatónico para examinarlo cuidadosamente. Parecía haber envejecido unos dos o tres años solamente. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo que cuando lo conocí. Sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo sangre y de su boca sobresalían unos ligeros colmillos. _

_Sus brazos, que quedaban a la altura de mi rostro, tenían varias mordidas que parecían hechas por otros vampiros. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí, ángel? —sonreí por su tierno sobrenombre. —Es peligroso. _

—_Vine a ayudarte_, _—dije optimista_ —_otra vez —me miró sonriente por las últimas palabras, pero a la vez extrañado por mis palabras. —Deja esto y vámonos. _

—_No puedo —susurró nervioso. _

—_¿De qué hablas? —lo miré confundida —Claro que puedes, vámonos. _

_Traté de tirar de su mano, pero no logré moverlo ni un centímetro. Levantó su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza y dolor. _

—_No, ángel —hizó un puchero— No puedo. Si me voy contigo, tú volverás a casa, pero, ¿Yo? —su voz se quebró— No puedo volver a casa, no puedo volver a ver a mi familia, es mejor que me crean muerto. _

—_¡Puedes empezar otra vida! —traté de sonar optimista, recordando al rubio vampiro que mi madre y yo ayudamos. _

—_He matado a muchos, humanos, vampiros —me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió. —Soy un asesino, Bella, —sacudí mi cabeza negativamente —¡Mirame!_

—_¡Te estoy mirando! —le grité— Veo al terco, obstinado y estúpido mayor al que le salve el trasero de una muerte casi segura. —se río entre dientes por mis palabras.— Pero, está bien. No me iré sin ti__—hablé con voz dura y determinada. _

_Sus ojos me miraron alarmados. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**__** Fin Flashback**__**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando regresé de mi mente, volví a mirar a Jasper, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, me colé a su mente, se repetía ese momento una y otra vez. Finalmente levantó la mirada hacia mí y me llegó una ola de agradecimiento y felicidad que me hizo sonreír.

—Estaba decidida a sacarlo de esa basura en la que estaba metido. Me hice pasar por una neófita, y puedo jurar que Jasper casi se desmaya cuando lo hice —le envié una ola de burla mientras me reía, los demás se rieron junto conmigo mientras él agachaba la cabeza avergonzado. — Y lo obligue a que me llevara con la perra de María.

»Peter y ella me ¿analizaron?. —pareció que lo dije preguntando. —Por mi apariencia de 14 años, creían que no iba a ser útil, pero Jazz los convenció que había visto en mí habilidades que les serían muy útiles. Finalmente me quedé. —me estremecí— ¡Y por lo más sagrado! No sé porque me quedé —lo último lo grité frustrada.

Jasper soltó una carcajada tras otra y finalmente se comenzó a retorcer de la risa mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada furiosa. Los demás nos miraron interrogantes.

—Ese no era ambiente para una señorita con hormonas de adolescente cómo lo era yo —les expliqué apretando la mandíbula— Para mi jodida mala suerte, ahí descubrí que Jazz era empático, y también descubrí —sentí mi rostro ponerse demasiado rojo— Descubrí que tan fuerte puede… _gemir_… un vampiro —susurre con asco y vergüenza pero solo logre que la risa de Jasper aumentara y se le uniera Emmett, Rafael y mis hermanos.

Los demás trataron de ocultar su risa, pero mi cuerpo se sacudió con varias arcadas de asco. Traté de borrar esas imágenes de mi mente tomando un largo trago de la botella. Cuando por fin se calmaron y carraspee para que la garganta se me aclarara.

—En otros temas —dije un poco incomoda—Peter y Jasper se encargaron de mostrarme las verdaderas personalidades del Teniente y del Mayor. —la seriedad había regresado a mí— Me enseñaron lo que era estar en una guerra de verdad, y todo lo que eso conlleva.

»Gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido desde pequeña, nunca me llegue a lastimar realmente, además que Jasper me protegía más que a nadie, y eso molestaba a la zorra de María —mi cuerpo se tensó—pero no le convenía deshacerse de mí. Al menos si quería seguir teniendo a Jasper con ella.

»Era inteligente la bruja, controlaba todo el territorio del sur, y por supuesto tenía a Jasper —rodé los ojos— él a su vez nos controlaba al Teniente y a mí.

—Además, Peter, Jazz y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, les conté lo que era, y un poco de mi vida, y ellos me contaron la suya —le sonreí con ternura—Aprendimos mucho unos de los otros, por supuesto mientras yo trataba de convencerlos que había mejores vidas que la que María nos ofrecía. Pero aunque sonaran interesados, siempre rechazaban mi oferta.

—Hasta que apareció Charlotte. —Jasper habló con un tono neutro— Realmente no era alguien llamativa, ni tenía ningún don importante, pero su control llamó la atención de Peter, conversaban, entrenaban juntos, se enamoraron. —Podía notar la felicidad que sentía por su amigo. —Pero María, no feliz con la situación, me ordeno matar a los que se consideraban "inservibles", entre ellos estaban Charlotte.

—Peter trató de convencer a Jasper que la salvara, pero el Mayor era inflexible a las órdenes que recibía —mi voz salió dolida— Llegado el día y yo convencí a Charlotte para que corriera lejos, después alenté a Peter a ir tras de ella. —sentí que algo se removía en dentro de mí— Jasper supo de mis acciones, pero simplemente dijo que se lo debía a Peter y los dejó huir.

—María se enteró y su relación con Jasper cambio. Aguantamos lo más que pudimos, pero supongo que Jazz se cansó de la situación y lo convencí de irnos. En ese momento, Peter regresó y le hizo la misma propuesta, aceptó sin decir nada y dejamos a María en el pasado.

—Esta chiquilla me salvo la existencia —Jasper me sonrió cariñosamente. —Varias veces.

Los Cullen miraron nuestro intercambio de palabras y gestos. Supongo que después de lo que creyeron ver el día de mi cumpleaños, les costaba entender nuestra amistad, pero a mí no me importaba.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sé que hoy publiqué más tarde, pero odio las tareas y los exámenes :(**

**Vaya, casi 4,300 palabras jajajaja Espero que les haya gustado! Cómo dirían en mi ciudad... poco a poco vamos descubriendo el pastel jajajaja, ósea toda la historia. **

**Por cierto, quiero darles la bienvenida a todas las nuevas personitas que se han sumado a leer ésta locura que sale de mi cabeza... Espero que disfruten la historia tanto cómo yo disfruto escribiendo...**

**J_ade HSos_**

_**PanchiiM**_

_**Cris**_

**_Sandryttaa:_ Debo agradecerte especialmente, tu Rw me llegó un día que había sido pésimo para mí, leer tus palabras me motivaron. **

** _Fernyyuki y PanchiiM_ JAJAJAJA de verdad que sus Rw son los mejores, me hacen reír mucho! **

**Y por supuesto que no me olvido de las demás, ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones, comentarios y quejas xD Sigan haciendolo porfiiis**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	18. Sol y luna

_**Y hay amor prohibido hasta entre los astros celestes: La diosa Luna y el ancestro Sol, condenados a nunca encontrarse, se fugan de cuando en vez y retando al mismo destino, salen para verse frente a frente.**_

_**Este acontecimiento jamás pasa desapercibido, eclipsan una danza sublime y se funden en un solo ser. En el perfecto acto de amor.**_

* * *

Bella (POV)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Y tú la dejaste sola todo ese tiempo?! —el grito alarmado de Gabriel me hizo dar un respingo. Su mirada estaba acusando a Raz, éste solo lo miraba con enfado.

—No me grites, Gabriel —le gruñó en respuesta— Estoy justo aquí.

—¿Recuerdas la misión de curar a los niños de una aldea prehistórica en África que habían sido víctimas de posesiones demoniacas que les habían provocado tripanosomiasis en la piel? —Le pregunté a Gabriel, él solamente asintió.

Rafael comenzó a toser para ocultar la risa que le amenazaba con salir, Raz y yo solo mirábamos en dirección a mi padre esperando que pensara en lo estúpido que eso sonaba.

Carlisle tenía una mirada divertida que trataba de esconder, él sabía que esa enfermedad estaba relacionada con el sueño, no brotaba en la piel. Gabriel lo pensó unos momentos hasta que finalmente soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Bastantes años después, por fin se dio cuenta que había sido un engaño.

—Cuando Rafael sacó a Bella de los entrenamientos, no le tomé mucha importancia —dijo Raz encogiéndose de hombros. —A veces lo hacía porque tú la llamabas o cosas así. Pero me alarmé cuando pasaron días y no había rastro de ella. —me miró intensamente, yo sentí la vergüenza comenzar a asomarse en mi rostro— Así que busque a mi padre y lo confronté.

»Al principio se rehusó —Raz fulminó a Rafael. — Pero terminó diciéndome todo —sonrió victorioso— Cómo era de esperarse, fui a por ella. —negó agachando la cabeza— Imagina el infarto que me dio al verla rodeada de neófitos.

»Dijo que estaba bien y que quería hacerlo sola, me ordenó que volviera a casa —me dio un leve empujón, yo le sonreí mostrando mis dientes—Como si la fuera a dejar —sus ojos azules me miraron provocando que algo se moviera en mi interior— Me quede vigilándola.

—A ti no te conocía—Jasper le habló con enfado— y de repente te apareces queriendo matarnos a todos para poder llevártela —bufó— Casi se me vuelve a parar el corazón.

Raz y yo sonreímos divertidos mientras nos encogíamos de hombros.

—De vez en cuando Jasper me premiaba por mi enorme esfuerzo —dije con voz neutra— Me daba la libertad de perderme por unas semanas. —chasqueé la lengua— Conseguía dinero para mí y con un juramento de que iba a regresar, me dejaba irme a donde yo quisiera.

—Obviamente Raz aprovechaba esos momentos para ir conmigo, ponernos al día de las situaciones y simplemente pasar un buen rato. Dos adolescentes recorriendo el país. —Le sonreí, acuné su mejilla con mi mano, él cerró los ojos y se inclinó más hacia mis dedos.

—Te estas desviando del tema —la rudeza de la voz de Edward me alejó de un salto— ¿Por qué eso es importante?

—_Está celoso —_Jasper me dijo en su mente. Sonreí con malicia _—Sigue hablando o es capaz de atacar a Raz. _

—Porque lo es —le dije tratando que mi voz saliera filosa— Es muy importante mencionarlo.

Le di una mirada de pocos amigos— En una de esas salidas, algo paso… —respiré para mantenerme tranquila. —Algo que desencadenó muchos problemas.

—Viene la parte difícil —Raz, Zack, Jasper, Rafael, mi madre y yo dijimos al unísono. Sólo nosotros conocíamos lo que iba a contar.

A mis espaldas, Raz se tensó y me rodeo con sus brazos. Jazz se separó de su esposa y se colocó al fondo, en un lugar donde nos podía monitorear a todos. Rafael se cruzó de brazos analizando a su alrededor, listo a cualquier movimiento. Y mi hermano se acomodó junto a mi madre, puso una mano en su hombro y mantuvo la vista sobre mí.

Los demás se notaron confundidos por los movimientos de ellos, pero no mencionaron nada. Me sorprende que los Cullen estén verdaderamente callados.

—En 1905, Jasper me dejó irme pos dos semanas, Raz y yo organizamos nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, cómo siempre. —mi voz empezó a temblar de sólo recordar las cosas. —Decidimos ir a chicago, habíamos escuchado que acababan de construir un enorme edificio y queríamos verlo.

—Pasamos unos días en la ciudad, —tomé un trago a la botella en mis manos— La vida ahí era, _interesante_. —me reí de mi propio chiste. —Mientras dábamos un paseo por la ciudad, llegamos a un vecindario. Era bonito, pertenecía a la clase media-alta de la ciudad. Sus casas parecían amplias y cada una tenía un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera.

—Debíamos atravesar ese vecindario para poder llegar al Teatro —entrecerré los ojos trazando un mapa en mi mente— Cuando íbamos pasando escuchamos un fuerte golpe y la reacción de un niño llorando.

—Al inicio no le tomamos mucha importancia, —Raz continuó—Pudo haber sido un pequeño accidente, un tropiezo, algo se había caído. No lo sé —sentí que se encogía de hombros —Pero el llanto del niño no cesaba, y aparte demostraba que estaba sintiendo bastante dolor.

—Lo buscamos, seguimos el sonido de su llanto hasta unas casas más delante, —dije con un aire nostálgico— Parecía que estaba solo en la preciosa pero sencilla casa.

—Recuerdo que había un gran árbol, en una de sus ramas colgaba un improvisado columpio que tenía una cuerda rota. —sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme— Más adelante, en la hierba del jardín, estaba un niño que parecía tener 4 años, abrazaba su cuerpo con sus manitas y seguía llorando inconsolable.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar por el recuerdo, Jasper se dio cuenta y desde su lugar me miró reconfortándome y enviándome olas de calma.

—Me acerque a levantarlo —mi voz salía llena de sentimientos— sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraron asustados y de su boca salió un grito por el dolor que sintió cuando lo moví.

—Supusimos que tenía algún hueso roto. —Raz hablaba con la vista perdida en la ventana.

—No había rastro de sus padres en la casa, y nosotros no sabíamos dónde estaba el hospital —negué por nuestra estupidez— Así que Raz y yo decidimos curarlo de manera especial —dije las últimas palabras mirando a Gabriel.

_**. . . . . . . . . . Flashback . . . . . . . . . .**_

_En mis brazos sostuve el pequeño cuerpo del niño, sus ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban nerviosos y llenos de lágrimas. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. _

—_Hola, pequeño—mi voz salió cubierta de ternura—¿Te caíste? _

_El asintió y me señaló el columpio roto. —¿Te lastimaste? —le pregunté regresando mi mirada su rostro. De nuevo asintió y me mostro los moretones que se le estaban comenzando a formar en los brazos, después enfocó su mirada en su pierna, la seguí y noté la extraña forma que tenía. _

—_Tiene la pierna rota —le dije alarmada a Raz. Mi amigo se arrodilló junto a nosotros, le dedicó una sonrisa para darle confianza y con cuidado examinó la pierna del pequeño. _

—_No hay nadie en su casa, ya revisé —me dijo mirándome —No podemos llevarlo al hospital, no sabemos dónde está. —hizo una mueca— Tampoco podemos volar con un niño en brazos_.

—_Podemos… —susurré indecisa. Raz me miró interrogante— Curarlo. _

_Raz pareció comprender mis palabras. Me miró dudoso unos minutos, sus ojos azules examinaron los míos, no sé qué vio exactamente en mi ellos pero pareció convencerlo. Asintió lentamente. _

—_Voy a hacer que deje de doler —le susurre al pequeño. Sus ojos me miraron con confianza y esa fue la señal que necesitaba. Lo sujeté firmemente y con cuidado estiré sus piernas hacia Raz, él tomó la que estaba rota y me miró con pesar. _

—"_Le va a doler" —su mente me gritó. En respuesta, yo cubrí el rostro del pequeño en mi pecho, mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a mi sweater como si hubiera leído nuestra mente. _

_Sin previo aviso, Raz acomodó el hueso en su lugar. El gritó del niño me caló hasta el alma, pero traté de estar tranquila y consolarlo. Comencé a notar el aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo, y los golpes que tenía se fueron desvaneciendo junto a sus sollozos. _

_Cuando Raz terminó, el aura dorada regresó a él mientras yo movía ligeramente al pequeño para que saliera de su escondite en mi cuello. Con cierto temor la pequeña carita se asomó y miró su pierna. La movió con cuidado y cuando notó que todo estaba en su lugar, me regaló una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón. _

—_Su madre llegó —habló Raz. Me levanté dejando al niño en el suelo sobre sus propios pies. Desordené, un poco más, su sedoso cabello cobrizo y le sonreí. _

_Raz tiró suavemente de mi mano. Era el momento de salir de ahí. _

—_Mami, mami. —El pequeño corrió hacia el interior de su casa gritando —Un ángel me curó. _

_**. . . . . . . . . . Fin Flashback . . . . . . . . . .**_

Terminé de narrar el recuerdo con una sonrisa en mis labios y unas pocas lágrimas sobre mis mejillas. Las palabras del pequeño eran tan ciertas, pero a la vez estaban cargadas de inocencia cuando las dijo y a Raz y a mí nos causaron risa.

—Estuvo mal la manera en la que lo que hicieron —Gabriel nos reprendió— Aunque su intención era buena. —dio un ligero tirón a su cabello. Su desesperación era evidente.

—¿Puedes curar personas? —Emmett pregunto a Raz, éste solo asintió.

—Soy hijo del arcángel de la sanación, por supuesto puedo curar creaturas. —Raz levantó las manos al aire.

—Pero sigo sin entender— Gabriel ignoró el reciente intercambio de palabras— ¿Por qué es importante que lo sepamos?

Mi vista se posó sobre sus ojos, tratando de decirle todo lo que sentía. Tratando de pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho, y tratando de que entendiera que no me arrepentía.

—Porque no terminó ahí —susurré con voz culpable.

La cara de Gabriel se transformó por completo. La serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba se perdió, sus puños se apretaron a su costado y las venas de sus brazos, cuello y cara se saltaron. Yo estaba temblando, ya me había enfrentado a la furia de mi padre una vez, ya había perdido muchas cosas, así que no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

—Cada año, en ese mismo día, regresaba a verlo. —sentí nauseas por el miedo que me recorría las venas— Y nunca me molesté en ocultarme.

—Al mismo tiempo que yo estaba en la _Terra_ en el ejercitó de neófitos de María —me apresuré a hablar sin inmutarme en el gruñido que soltó mi padre— En el _Caelum_ las cosas no marchaban nada bien.

—Después de la misión donde nos acompañó Esme, algo había cambiado en ella. —Raz miró a mi madre avergonzado por exponerla— Ya no tenía el brillo en sus ojos, su voz sonaba triste y extrañamente, había comenzado a tener discusiones concurrentes con Gabriel. —sonrió socarronamente —Todos nos dábamos cuenta de sus peleas.

—Mientras ellos estaban en la Terra —Mi hermano tomo la palabra —Yo avancé con los entrenamientos. Después de intentarlo en muchas ocasiones, por fin había alcanzado el nivel de mi hermana. Finalmente, Miguel había accedido a que entrenara con los arcángeles —en su voz se escuchaba el arrepentimiento— Si antes tenía abandonada a mi madre, después de eso fue peor.

Miré su intercambio de gestos. Mi madre y Zack siempre habían demostrado tener una relación un poco distante, pero se notaba el amor que se tenían.

Me concentré en volver a hablar.

—Rafael me servía de soplón —el aludido resopló por mis palabras— Él me mandaba cartas contándome sobre mi madre. Eran cosas triviales usualmente.

»Pero en 1911 me llegó una carta de Esme —de reojo noté que Gabriel alejaba su mirada de mí. Sé que aun ama a mi madre, y que le partió el alma cuando ella lo dejó para venir a buscar su felicidad. — Me decía que había buscado a Carlisle, que después de conocerlo no pudo simplemente dejarlo en el pasado. Que debía asegurarse que estuviera bien — suspire con pesar— Creo que se encontraron en un Hospital, Esme se hizo pasar como humana, pero aun así Carlisle la reconoció.

—Pero cómo era de esperarse, Esme tuvo que regresar al _Caelum._ Y según palabras de Rafael —lo miré discretamente— "eso hizo su vida más miserable".

Quizás mi madre era feliz con su vida, pero no era plena. Y Carlisle era lo que necesitaba para completarla.

—Así que dejaste todo atrás, —Alice la miró dulcemente— hiciste que te volvieran humana para que Carlisle te convirtiera y pudieran estar juntos.

Esme asintió hacia la duende. —No fue fácil, pero con la ayuda correcta lo logré.

Mi padre me miraba con demasiada molestia. Sé que para su ego, decir que su esposa se veía a escondidas con alguien, no era algo bueno. Y que lo estuviera exhibiendo no le agrado pero yo le respondí su mirada llena de dagas con una sonrisa.

—_Ay Gabriel —_la mente de Raz habló con burla_— Te vas a caer de culo cuando te enteres de lo todo lo que hicimos. _

Sonreí por sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasó con el niño? —me preguntó Rose abrazada a su esposo. Era extraño verla tan pacífica y ¿cariñosa?

—Como dije, cada año regresaba a verlo y le permitía verme, pero la condición era que sus padres no me vieran. —me encogí de hombros— Que el supiera de mí era suficiente, y no quería exponerme más de lo que ya lo había hecho. —tomé aire para lo que seguía— Así fue hasta que el cumplió quince años.

Las manos de Raz me apretaron más fuerte, anticipando lo que iba a decir.

—María nos mandó a Peter y a mí a una "misión" a Chicago. Dijo que había problemas con un vampiro, que estaba crenado un ejército para combatirla—rodé los ojos con molestia— Pretextos para quedarse a solas con Jasper.

»Cuando llegamos, Peter me dio una oportunidad. Él sabía sobre mis escapadas a Chicago, así que sobre pretexto del ejército enemigo, logramos quedarnos tres años en la ciudad, —reí divertida— Por supuesto, también Raz se quedó con nosotros.

—Sacrificándome a mí —Jazz me dijo fingiendo molestia. Yo puse cara inocente y me encogí de hombros. —Me dejaron con el enemigo.

—Por favor —Raz y yo bufamos en si dirección. —Cómo si sufrieras al quedarte —nos quejamos mientras Jazz se carcajeaba.

—Estando en la ciudad, descubrí que efectivamente si había un vampiro, pero no era exactamente malo. Se hacía pasar cómo doctor. —todas las miradas se dirigieron a Carlisle, él solo asintió y me hizo una señal para que prosiguiera. —A mí me encantaba pasar horas con él en el hospital, y al parecer él se sentía cómodo en mi presencia.

»Me ayudo a hacerme pasar por enfermera, así podía ayudar a las personas y podía robar sangre para que Peter no tuviera que matar a nadie.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en la casa con el niño, bueno ya era un joven. —comencé a jugar nerviosa con mis dedos— Pasábamos horas paseando, conversando, cosas sin sentido.

»Teníamos cenas familiares, —solté una carcajada— Obligaba a Carlisle a hacerse pasar por mi padre y Peter y Raz pasaban cómo mi hermanos. —Todos se rieron de imaginarlo— Los padres del joven eran encantadores. A pesar de su buena posición económica, eran personas muy sencillas, y que amaban a su hijo.

»La mujer era muy amable y amorosa conmigo, era muy paciente y me ayudo a acoplarme a la vida en Chicago.

—Él y yo, éramos jóvenes, tontos e inseparables. Hacíamos muchísimas locuras juntos. —mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa triste— Pero cuando me dijo que iba a enlistarse al ejército. . . —no pude terminar de hablar.

No supe en que momento Gabriel se había acercado a donde estaba, pero Raz lo bloqueo antes de llegar a mí.

—¿Qué hiciste? —me preguntó con voz contenida. Yo solo agaché la mirada incapaz de verlo, silenciosas lágrimas me recorrían el rostro. —¡Habla!

—Sé que va a parecer muy malo, pero no lo es —no estoy segura si escuchó mis palabras, mi voz salió muy débil.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Isabella?! —me gritó enfurecido. Sus ojos chocolates ahora eran negros y chispeantes. Yo me encogí aún más.

—_Hieros gamos _—susurré y lo miré con los nervios al tope.

Gabriel retrocedió unos pasos por la sorpresa, sus ojos se apretaron al igual que sus puños y puedo jurar que escuché un pequeño jadeo de su parte. Su rostro se comenzó a poner rojo mostrando la cólera que sentía. Bueno, admito que si había estado mal, no sólo lo había hecho siendo menor, si no que había roto las reglas, había desafiado mi deber y mi rango en el _Caelum_, y por si fuera poco, había arruinado sus planes.

—¿Por qué carajos dejaste que pasara? —sin abrir los ojos le preguntó con voz contenida a Raz —¿Por qué la dejaste hacer eso?

—Porque la amo —respondió él con voz segura.

—¿Y por eso dejaste que se casara con un mortal? —mi padre le gritó y la tierra se sacudió bajo nuestros pies.

Una enorme grieta se formó desde los pies del arcángel, y cruzó toda la casa. El hermoso piso se partió a la mitad, varias paredes terminaron igual de lastimadas y con pequeñas fisuras.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi padre abalanzarse para golpear a Raz. Algo dentro de mí me hizo gritar. Conozco la fuerza que ambos tienen, y sabía que se podían lastimar.

Con mi chillido, Raz esquivó a Gabriel y se giró a enfrentarlo. Sus puños se apretaban fuertemente a su costado, parecía querer evitar responderle los golpes.

Rafael, Emmett y Zack se lanzaron para detener a mi padre mientras Jasper se acercaba a Raz con cautela y colocaba una mano firmemente sobre su hombro.

Entre las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro, pude notar que Edward salía disparado de la casa en dirección al bosque.

—¡Edward! —grité mientras trataba de hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera para correr detrás de él. —¡Espera!

—¡No te vayas! —traté de correr. Sentí que el pánico me abrazaba. —¡Espera! —seguía gritando en su dirección, pero lo ultimó que se vio fue su silueta corriendo sobre la nieve perdiéndose en el bosque

No podía dejar que se fuera. No otra vez. Mis manos temblaban a causa del miedo que estaba recorriendo mis venas, mis piernas temblaban y no me respondían. Edward debe escuchar toda la historia, debe de entender porque lo hice…. Él debe saber porque estamos en esta situación.

* * *

_**Tripanosomiasis Africana**:_ Conocida como la enfermedad del sueño. Es una enfermedad causada por una la picadura de una mosca que solo se encuentra en zonas rurales de África. Cuando ya está avanzada la enfermedad, el sistema nervioso se afecta, a los infectados les da mucho sueño por el día y por la noche aparece el insomnio.

.

**_Hieros Gamos_:** es un concepto teológico de varias religiones que se refiere a la existencia de algún tipo de matrimonio sagrado, bodas santas o bodas espirituales.

.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo ando un poco enferma y casi sin ánimos de moverme... Pero ya no podía dejarlas otra semana sin capítulo. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿ya saben quien ese niño? Quiero leer sus teorías! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
